Lune de miel et pommes d'amour
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Cuddy ordonne à House d'organiser un voyage avec ses nouveaux participants, ajoutés à eux Chase, Wilson, Cameron et elle-même. House/Cameron ; SPOILERS SAISON 4 !
1. Préparatifs

Dr.House (House MD), House/Cameron, Spoilers saison 4.

**Lune de miel et pommes d'amour**

**Chapitre 1 : Préparatifs**

House, allongé dans son lit et plongé dans un sommeil profond, avait comme à son habitude, réglé son réveil à une heure tardive. Il était aux alentours de neuf heures quand l'appareil vibra. House ouvrit lentement les yeux et donna un coup paresseux sur l'engin. Il se mit debout et poussa un long soupir qui exprimait clairement son manque d'envie et d'enthousiasme pour aller au travail ce matin. Il n'avait étrangement pas faim, l'estomac serré, il se prépara mollement et partit en direction de l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivé, il fit de son mieux pour éviter Cuddy. Aucune infirmière et aucun médecin ne s'étonnait à son comportement ; cela faisait une semaine qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à échapper aux griffes de la directrice. Il arriva dans son bureau et souffla un juron en voyant la patronne assise sur son fauteuil, qui attendait impatiemment son arrivée. Elle n'était pas seule, les autres docteurs étaient là. Kutner mastiquait un stylo déjà abîmé, Taub feuilletait un magasine, Foreman faisait des mots-croisés et pour finir, Thirteen restait dans un coin de la table, la tête entre les mains. House envoya son sac non loin de Cuddy pour la faire sursauter ; et ce fut concluant. Elle se leva brusquement, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, et s'avança vers le médecin.

**- Désolé, pas ce matin. Ma call-girl m'a retenu longtemps au lit. Ce n'était pas déplaisant mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle me laisse souffler un peu !** Commença-t-il.

**- Etant donné que vous n'avez pas dit un mot à vos médecins sur ****_ce qui était prévu…_**** Les docteurs Wilson, Cameron, Chase et moi-même allons nous joindre à la petite fête.** Dit-elle en ignora ses propos.

**- Mais… Pourquoi ? Vous ne m'avez jamais dit qu'il fallait que je leur parle ****_de ça_**** ! Et puis hors de question que Chase et Cameron viennent, paraîtrait-il qu'ils ne sont pas silencieux la nuit, et justement je dors très mal ces derniers temps.**

**- Pas de discussions, House. C'est un ordre, et si vous tenez à votre poste, je vous conseil de vous y accrocher. Je serais là pour surveiller, si je vois que ça se déroulera mal, je prolongerai la durée… Je me contenterai de leur expliquer ****_ce qui est prévu_****, ne vous en faites pas.**

Il exclama un second juron et sortit de la salle. Il alla sur le toit de l'hôpital, là, personne ne pouvait le déranger. Il repassa dans sa tête la scène qui datait d'une semaine maintenant…

_... House avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Cuddy pour une énième fois. Mais pour une rare occasion, il n'avait ni frappé un de ses collègues, ni menacé un patient. De toute façon, l'hôpital ne se remplissait que de patients souffrant de rhumes, de grippe et d'autres vulgaires maladies. House était dans le bureau à présent, et jouait avec sa canne sans prêter d'attention à la directrice, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole._

**_- J'ai entendu dire par plusieurs infirmières… Que vous seriez en guerre prolongée avec le docteur Hadley (Thirteen). Vous vous êtes néanmoins rattrapé en félicitant le docteur Kutner d'avoir hum… supporter un patient qui se plaignait de douleurs, hum… Enfin bon, passons. Foreman s'est aussi plaint de votre comportement envers lui…_**

**_- Mon comportement n'a pas changé, il voit des choses qu'il ne faut même pas chercher ! Je ne suis pas psychologue et vous m'en excuserez._**_ La coupa-t-il._

**_- Peu importe. Vous avez aussi passé votre temps aux consultations à empêcher le docteur Taub de faire son travail._**__

__**_- Il ne travaillait pas, il se promenait. Ils ont des témoins j'espère, je gaspille mon temps à cause d'eux !_**__

__**_- Vous n'avez rien à faire, remerciez moi de vous aidé à faire passer le temps… Donc pour rattraper vos bévues…_**__

__**_- Mes occupations, c'est différent. J'agis toujours comme ça, pourquoi me punir pour quelque chose que je fais tous les jours ?_**__

__**_- Donc pour rattraper vos bévues, vous devez vous débrouiller pour organiser un séjour, où vous voulez, avec vos collaborateurs. Tout ceci durera disons… hum…_**__

__**_- Ne nous compliquons pas la tâche ! Disons que ça n'aura pas lieu, tout simplement._**__

__**_- Disons trois semaines. Ça sera suffisant pour calmer votre ardeur. Débrouillez-vous pour tout organiser, vous avez deux semaines pour ça. Faites attention à vous, si pendant les cinq semaines qui suivent votre comportement est déplaisant, je prendrais un malin plaisir à y rajouter une couche !_**

_Le main de House tremblait sur sa canne, et sortit sans ajouter un mot. Il était impossible d'insister, elle prenait un plaisir incompréhensible à lui imposer une telle tâche et même le Saint Esprit n'arriverait pas à lui remettre les idées en place. Il était allé sur le toit et, assis les yeux clos, il se faisait une vague idée de ce 'voyage'… Sous n'importe quel angle, il ne s'imaginait pas du tout gentil envers qui que ce soit… ..._

La porte s'ouvrit, et en tournant la tête, House s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son ami, Wilson, qui s'avançait à présent vers lui avec une expression intriguée.

**- Tu comptes traîner dans mes pattes ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire.** Dit House avec une pointe de fureur dans la voix.

**- Fais attention, je pourrais rapporter à Cuddy que tu es méchant avec ton copain, et elle te flanquera une mauvaise punition !**

**- Oses donc. Tu serais incapable de dire un seul mot en face d'elle, surtout avec ce magnifique décolleté qu'elle a mit ce matin !**

**- Je suis pas comme toi, moi ! Tu comptes le faire ce voyage ?**

**- Tu viens me demander si je te payerais un dîner aux chandelles ? N'y compte pas.**

**- Je ne m'appelle pas Cameron. Je prévenais juste que la rumeur se répand et que tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais, tu risques de t'en prendre plein la figure ! Je vais te laisser, quelqu'un m'attends.**

**- Cuddy ou un petit cancéreux ? C'est ça, laisses-moi tranquille…**

L'oncologue n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit House, étant déjà sortit. Le néphrologue rentra à son tour dans le bâtiment, le temps devenait trop frais. Il prit l'ascenseur et sans plus de surprises il y découvrit Cameron à l'intérieur. Elle avait un teint écarlate qui se voyait très bien à cause de ses longs cheveux blonds. Il entra dans l'ascenseur qui commença à descendre lentement. La jeune femme semblait gênée, seule dans l'ascenseur avec lui, surtout en ayant apprit la nouvelle. Elle se posait énormément de questions et ne vit pas House qui appuyait sur le bouton d'arrêt jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur se stoppa brusquement. Il se retourna vers elle et la fixa un long moment. Gênée, elle détourna le regard et préféra s'attarder sur la chemise du médecin plutôt que ses yeux.

**- Que ça soit bien clair. Ne vous attendez pas à un changement miraculeux de moi, ou même que je m'arrête de torturer Chase.** Menaça-t-il.

**- Je ne m'attends pas du tout à ce que vous changiez… Et je ne vois pas du tout ce qui vous donne l'idée de me prévenir, je ne compte pas vous rendre la vie impossible, ni vous faire les yeux doux pour quoi ce soit, alors si vous voulez bien, arrêtez de lancer des pics à quiconque est invité…**

Il pressa une seconde fois le bouton et la boîte de métal reprit son ascension.

**- Désolé…** Souffla-t-il avant de sortir.

Il retourna dans son bureau. Cuddy n'y était plus et ses collaborateurs se maudissaient d'être venus aujourd'hui. Ils préparaient des plans pour éviter les heures de consultations tandis que House allumait son ordinateur ; il devait faire ce séjour. Mais aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit et il se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux de laisser cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, ou même d'abandonner. Il plongea la tête dans les bras et, quelques minutes après, une voix s'éleva au-dessus de lui.

**- Vous vous amusez bien ?**

Il releva la tête et vit les cheveux blonds de l'immunologiste pendrent galamment à coté de son épaule. Il la regarda un certain temps dans les yeux et fit mine d'être lassé par tout ce travail.

**- Très bien… Je cherchais un endroit pour le voyage…**

**- Oh, je vois ça. Vous n'êtes pas allé bien loin.**

**- J'hésitais entre une ville 'chaude' avec plage pour voir Cuddy et vous en bikini ou bien un endroit froid pour qu'on se serre tous la nuit… Hmm ?**

Elle étouffa un rire, mais ne répondit rien. Il était inutile de jouer à ce jeu là avec lui, c'était certainement plus difficile que de faire ses heures de consultations entières.

**- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?** Questionna-t-il sans plus d'intérêts.

**- Cuddy aimerait vous aider pour les préparatifs. Elle pense que vous risquez justement d'avoir des idées tordues, enfin, je la comprends. Elle vous demande dans son bureau pour discuter à ce sujet.**

Elle remit sa chevelure derrière sa nuque et sortit de la salle des diagnostics. House resta perplexe. Il était assez soulagé de voir qu'il n'aurait pas à se casser la tête pour trouver un endroit convenable, mais il était agacé par le comportement de ses collaborateurs ; ils pensaient donc tous que ce voyage lui ferait un grand bien et qu'il pourra enfin devenir sociable, voir même affectueux ? Impossible, ils se faisaient trop d'idées et il savait très bien qu'il ne changerait jamais. Il se leva de son siège et prit la direction du bureau de la directrice.

Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine frapper. La directrice, assise sur son siège, était plongée en même temps par son travail mais jetait aussi quelques coups d'œil à son écran d'ordinateur. Elle ne sursauta pas en le voyant arriver brusquement. Elle fut la première à prendre la parole :

**- J'ai cherchais un lieu pour notre petite excursion…**

**- Cameron m'a mit au courant.**

**- Et sachez que je viens de trouver à l'instant.**

**- Chouette, ça m'enlève bien des tâches ! Ce serait encore plus sympa si vous allez droit au but.**

**- Maison de vacances à Boston, quatre chambre, plutôt grande et à prix raisonnable…**

**- Quatre chambres ?**

**- Un, deux, trois et quatre. Vous comptez toujours sur vos doigts ? Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, les maisons de vacances sont au maximum à quatre chambres…**

**- Et comment on va faire ?**

**- On se met à plusieurs par chambres, vous ne savez réellement plus compter ? Je vous paie le voyage ou vous vous en chargeait ?**

**- Occupez-vous en, je serais encore plus joyeux… Je suis même pas sûr d'avoir assez d'argent pour toute la durée du séjour…**

**- Wilson et Cameron se sont engagés pour vous aider à ce niveau. J'ai oublié de vous prévenir, j'ai déjà commandé les tickets, le voyage est pour mercredi, à quatorze heures trente.**

Il fit un signe de tête en guise d'approbation et sortit du bureau. Il n'était pas du tout ravi, rien que l'idée de passer des semaines en compagnie de quelqu'un, lui paraissait épouvantable. Même s'il s'agissait de son ami Wilson. Mercredi… Il avait deux jours pour se préparer… Il alla dans la salle des diagnostics et y vit toute la petite équipe avec Chase et Cameron, confortablement installés.

**- Cuddy a trouvé quelque chose ?** Demanda Cameron.

**- Boston, quatre chambres et autre charabia que j'ai rien compris. Préparez-vous c'est dans deux jours, mercredi à quatorze et des poussières je crois…** Répondit-il le plus rapidement possible.

Il se retourna, mit une main sur la poignée et après un certain temps de réflexion il releva la tête vers eux.

**- Quatre chambres c'est-à-dire deux dans chaque et une remplie de trois personnes. Je vous conseille d'y réfléchir car ce n'est pas moi qui me compliquera la vie pour ça…**

Il descendit la poignée, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Deux jours, seulement deux jours et il devra souffrir le martyr que Cuddy lui avait imposé…


	2. Vol de sensations

**Chapitre 2 : Vol de sensations**

Voilà deux heures que House, Kutner, Taub, Thirteen, Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Wilson et Cuddy, attendaient dans la salle des diagnostics que l'heure passe. Il était convenu qu'ils partiraient tous en même temps en utilisant deux véhicules, ce qui avait le don de rendre House encore plus nerveux. Chase, Cameron et Foreman racontaient aux nouveaux collaborateurs de House comment les diagnostics se passaient autrefois, tandis que Cuddy et Wilson se posaient des questions sur le comportement de House qui préférait rester dans son coin, boudeur et silencieux. Une autre demi-heure s'écoula ainsi, dans le plus grand ennui du néphrologue.

**- Et si on allait mangé à la cafétéria ?** Proposa Cuddy.

**- Et on se fera remarqué par toutes les infirmières, c'est vraiment génial comme plan !** Commenta House.

**- Tout le monde est déjà au courant…** Répondit Wilson.

Ils se levèrent tous les neuf et sortirent de la salle l'un après l'autre. Dans les couloirs, ils se faisaient plutôt remarquer, et House préférait donc rester à l'arrière, ne se joignant pas à la conversation.

Arrivé à la cafétéria, House s'incrusta entre Cameron et Chase, plus pour les embêter que pour son propre intérêt.

**- Le voyage n'a pas commencé, ce n'est pas moi qui pais…** Annonça-t-il.

Cameron poussa un soupir et sortit son portefeuille. Elle ne serait pas étonnée que tout le séjour se passe ainsi, mais comme il n'était pas prévu qu'elle participe à l'excursion, elle préférait se rendre utile. House sortit lui aussi de l'argent.

**- Je plaisantais…** Souffla-t-il.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient guère l'impression qu'il plaisantait. Avec lui, il était impossible de faire la différence entre le sérieux et la plaisanterie. Allison restait tout de même la plus abasourdie ; elle était pourtant convaincue que jamais dans sa vie il n'aurait un acte aussi chevaleresque. Il donna l'argent et ils allèrent s'assoirent à une table, House toujours entre Cameron et Chase. L'urgentiste exprima une injure mais n'avait guère le choix. Ils commencèrent le repas et l'immunologiste regarda furtivement sa montre.

**- Mon dieu, il est déjà une heure !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Ils finirent tous leur repas en quatrième vitesse, ne prirent pas la peine de ranger qu'ils se dirigeaient déjà vers la salle de travail pour récupérer leurs sacs. Une fois cette épreuve surmontée, ils sortirent du bâtiment et chacun monta dans une des deux voitures. La séparation avait déjà été faite lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle des diagnostics : Wilson devait conduire une voiture, House à ses cotés et derrières eux, Chase, Cameron et Cuddy. Le reste était dans l'autre voiture. Le diagnosticien était dispensé de conduite ; la crainte qu'il ne manipule son volant comme il le ferait avec sa moto était telle que personne n'espérait y penser.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, House prit un plaisir fou à voir la directrice payer à sa place, mais son cœur se resserra quand il repensa à ce séjour… Trois semaines en compagnie de tant de gens, surtout qu'il partagerait une chambre avec quelqu'un… Tout lui donnait presque l'impression d'avoir des haut-le-cœur. Ils rentrèrent dans l'avion, House et Wilson se mirent à coté, devant Cuddy et Thirteen, et derrière Chase et Cameron qui rigolaient à pleines dents.

L'avion décolla dans un bruit assourdissant et un bébé se mit à pleurer, mettant House plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il reposa lourdement sa tête sur son dossier et ferma les yeux. Son ami compris aussitôt qu'il était épuisé de toute la pression qu'il subissait. La lumière rouge qui obligeait les passagers à garder leur ceinture s'effaça. Cameron détacha sa ceinture, se mit sur ses genoux et regarda derrière. House redressa le visage vers elle et lui lança un regard inquiet.

**- Ne faites pas cette tête là, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, un voyage…** Dit-elle.

**- Oui, vous pouvez parler… Vous pourrez vous envoyer en l'air librement avec Chase…** Répondit-il.

Cameron lança un bref regard vers le cancérologue et fixa ensuite le diagnosticien.

**- Il est vrai que je doute fortement que vos nuits avec Wilson seront agitées…** Ironisa-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et se remit en place quand l'avion se mit à trembler légèrement. Elle se pencha vers Chase et souffla quelques mots assez audibles pour House…

**- Tu as tout intérêt à ne pas lancer des pics à tout le monde, ta copie de House s'arrête là !**

**- Je ne recopie pas House !**

**- Mais oui, bien sûr…**

Elle se mit correctement sur son siège, sortit un livre et se mit à bouquiner. Ce fut ensuite House qui se pencha vers elle.

**- Je peux vous demander pourquoi êtes-vous de cette humeur réjouie ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Ah ? Je sais pas, c'est instinctif…** Dit-elle avec ce même air jovial.

**- Ne cherchez pas, elle est simplement en pleine crise d'adolescence, elle s'imagine dans un voyage romantique, entourée d'une foule de garçon… Ça dure depuis un mois, y'a de quoi me plaindre.** Rétorqua Chase.

Cameron leva les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui, une expression désespérée sur le visage.

**- Oses me dire encore une fois que tu n'imites pas House et je t'en flanque une.** Menaça-t-elle.

**- Impossible.** S'exprima House.

**- Comment ça impossible ?!** Cria-t-elle.

**- La crise d'adolescence... Ce serait totalement injuste de vous vieillir ainsi !** Expliqua-t-il.

Elle fit mine d'être vexée et se mit à bouder comme une enfant.

**- Allons, je plaisante ! C'est impossible simplement parce qu'il ne faut jamais croire un koala…** Ajouta House.

**- Un koala ?!** Beugla Chase, essayant de masquer le fou rire de Cameron.

**- Vous vous êtes reconnu ? Roh, ayez le sens de l'humour un peu… Comme Cameron quoi, au moins elle rigole à mes plaisanteries !**

House se rassit et fixa l'heure… Il ne restait plus qu'une trentaine de minutes avant l'atterrissage. Il se rendit compte que le temps passait bien trop vite quand il était en compagnie de la jeune femme… Il réfléchissait longuement à cette petite venue à Boston, puis une hôtesse s'arrêta devant eux pour leur proposer diverses boissons. House accepta un café et le porta à ses lèvres. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées et que la liqueur lui semblait insipide. Plus que quelques minutes et il pourra enfin découvrir ce qui l'attend… Il posa sa tasse et souffla un bruyant soupir. Allison se leva une seconde fois.

**- Vous ne tenez plus en place ?** Demanda House.

**- Non, plus du tout. Je suis impatiente de voir comment vous vous débrouillerez dans les jours à venir…** Répondit-elle, faussement anxieuse.

**- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous faire d'allusions…**

**- Je ne me fais pas d'allusions, je suis juste curieuse de voir comment ça va se dérouler… **

**- Comme d'habitude… Cuddy me draguera…**

Un cri en provenance de derrière eux se fit retentir, s'agissant évidemment de la directrice.

**- Wilson sera jaloux…**

Le dit Wilson poussa lui aussi une exclamation.

**- Foreman ajoutera son grain de sel, Chase essayera de faire son héros en le défendant pour faire bonne impression sur vous…**

Chase se redressa et lui lança un regard noir.

**- Je lui lancerai des pics rien que pour le plaisir…**

Il fit mine d'être vexé par ses propres paroles, imitant Wilson et Cameron explosa de rire.

**- Et pour finir vous me crierez dessus parce que vous ne voulez pas que je touche votre petit ami.**

Cameron afficha un charmant sourire.

**- D'une, feu à volonté sur les injures envers mon 'petit ami', de deux, ce n'est ****pas**** mon petit ami.** Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de le désarçonner simplement en le fixa de la sorte. Ce qui sembla le plus déstabilisé le diagnosticien, c'était qu'effectivement, il se sentait à nu devant elle et il détourna le regard, plus gêné que jamais. Il entendit son doux rire et quand il la regarda, son visage à présent empourpré esclaffait un joyeux rire qui lui ressemblait énormément. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard jusqu'à ce que son ami le rappel à l'ordre.

**- On arrive presque à l'aéroport…**

House le maudissait presque d'avoir fait une remarque dans un moment si important pour lui. La jeune femme, légèrement vexée regarda la vitre et approuva d'un simple soupir avant de se rasseoir, le regard vide. Elle regardait par la fenêtre la ville défiler avant que l'atterrissage commence. Elle se boucha les oreilles comme si cela l'aiderait à ne pas ressentir cette désagréable douleur, puis une fois à terre elle se leva. Chase sortit rapidement de l'avion après avoir récupéré ses bagages. Elle prit les siens et quand House passa devant elle, il s'arrêta net. Il préféra déguerpir en vitesse plutôt qu'espérer de replonger son regard dans le sien.

Elle fut la dernière à sortir de l'avion. Le petit groupe semblait bien agité et elle questionna Chase.

**- Il y a un problème ?**

**- Le House n'a pas prit de carte...**

Le House en question se retourna vers elle et son regard semblait attristé, cette fois-ci. Elle lui adressa un sourire et fit sortir de son sac un bout de papier qui était effectivement une carte. House la lui arracha presque des mains et elle en fut surprise. Ses yeux semblaient hésiter entre surprise et incompréhension.

**- Je l'avais prise au cas où…** Expliqua-t-elle timidement.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la carte. La maison ne semblait pas être bien loin et ils pensèrent qu'il était préférable d'économiser de l'argent en s'y rendant à pied. Comme à son habitude, l'infirme resta à l'écart du groupe jusqu'à ce qu'Allison s'arrêta brusquement. Il s'arrêta à son tour à coté d'elle, puis elle reprit sa marche en même temps que lui. Ils échangèrent quelques impressions sur le voyage mais aucun d'eux n'abordait l'échange qu'ils avaient eut dans l'avion. Il ne s'agissait pour que d'un regard… Un regard si troublant...

La troupe s'arrêta soudainement. Ils étaient arrivés. Le cœur de House se resserra comme si huit personnes se battaient pour le piétiner… Il était là, abasourdi devant le bâtiment, s'apprêtant au pire…


	3. Descente aux enfers

**Chapitre 3 : Descente aux enfers**

Le bâtiment était d'une teinte blafarde, plongé dans quelques motifs marbrés. Derrière se trouvait un jardin d'où se dégageaient de nombreuses odeurs de fleurs. A l'intérieur du logis, diverses décorations rendaient les salles plus sympathiques, tandis qu'une grande table ornée de motifs couleur émeraude faisait la principale pièce de la maison. Non loin, un sofa en velours se posait royalement devant un grand téléviseur et était accompagné de deux autres fauteuils de même qualité. Un chemin serpentant entre d'autres portes menait probablement à l'extérieur. Deux portes étaient placées face à face. Deux magnifiques chambres tapissées d'une couleur qui se balançait entre le jaune pâle et le rouge vermillon. Entre les deux salles, un escalier d'un bleu myosotis montait fièrement à l'étage du dessus. Trois autres portes formaient un triangle. Celle d'en face menait à des toilettes et celles des cotées, deux autres chambres de la même sympathie que les précédentes.

Chacun prirent places autour de l'immense table. Ils étaient tous épanouis face à la beauté de la demeure, House ne faisant aucune exception. Cuddy décida de rompre le silence la première.

**- Je pense qu'on peut directement commencé par la répartition…**

Les visages se retournèrent en même temps vers elle. Certains ravis de la nouvelle, d'autres, évidemment House, semblaient se décomposer. Ne prêtant pas attention à ce détail elle poursuivit.

**- Il est préférable de placer House à l'étage du bas, je me trompe ?** Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. **Un volontaire pour partager sa chambre ?**

**- Roh ne dites pas ça comme ça, on dirait que je vais faire des choses pas très catholiques…** Ironisa House.

Wilson fit la moue et il fit le seul à accepter sa compagnie. La répartition se poursuivit, Chase et Cameron se mirent ensembles au rez-de-chaussée, Cuddy se plaça avec Thirteen à l'étage et les trois restants, aussi dits Foreman, Taub et Kutner, étaient également à l'étage. Ils se levèrent tous ensembles et chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre.

**- Evitez de faire trop de bruit la nuit…** Souffla House à l'oreille de l'immunologiste.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et s'éloigna en compagnie de Chase. Wilson, lui, sembla désespéré à l'idée d'un séjour en compagnie d'une personne comme House. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle. Après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien fermée, le néphrologue lança un regard noir à son ami.

**- Ne t'en fais pas… Je ne vais pas te mener la vie dure… Juste impossible.**

Il eut un ricanement diabolique. Il regarda ensuite la pièce plus attentivement. Deux grands lits étaient séparés par un fin rideau, de quoi avoir un peu d'intimité. Une vitre, reliant les deux cotés, menait une magnifique vue sur le jardin. House installa ses affaires sur le coté gauche et Wilson à l'opposé. House contempla le reste de la pièce… Deux étagèrent se donnaient chauds face à un immense bureau. Le médecin déplia ses bagages et les rangea en désordre dans l'armoire la plus proche. Le cancérologue fit de même, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, l'infirme le fit trébucher avec sa canne. L'oncologue lança un regard noir au sourire malicieux qu'il arborait.

**- L'enfer commence…** Souffla-t-il.

Il sortit en premier sans prendre la peine d'aider son colocataire à se relever. Ce dernier exclama un juron et s'éclipsa à son tour. Dans le salon, House était affalé sur le canapé et regardait l'écran de télévision. Il prenait deux places en trouvant le prétexte que sa canne ne lui laissait d'autres choix. Le cancérologue se mit le plus loin de lui sans s'arrêter de lui lancer des regards mélancoliques. Cameron, elle, à la grande surprise de tous, s'assit à coté de lui et affichait toujours ce même sourire jovial. Le néphrologue esquissa un sourire à son tour et replaça son regard sur la télé.

**- Si tu comptes me rendre la vie infernale…** Commença Wilson.

**- Impossible, Jimmy, impossible**, corrigea-t-il.

**- Si tu comptes me rendre la vie impossible, prends plutôt garde à toi, Cuddy te surveille**

**- Ah. Je croyais pourtant qu'elle était là pour faire joli…**

Cameron étouffa un rire mais fut contrainte d'arrêter en la voyant s'apprêter à descendre.

**- Jimmy, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas le seul à plonger tête première dans le désespoir.** Ajouta-t-il.

Il décrocha son regard de la télévision pour le poser immédiatement sur Chase. Celui parut soudainement effrayé et se précipita dans sa chambre.

**- Le chasseur guette le koala…** Continua-t-il.

Allison éclata de rire plutôt silencieusement. Cuddy fut en bas des marches et sembla étonné d'une telle ambiance.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda-t-elle.

House mit sa main sur les lèvres de l'immunologiste pour l'empêcher de continuer davantage. Elle hoqueta de surprise et Cuddy fit les yeux ronds.

**- Rien, rien.**

Il retira sa main et il dû subir le regard suspicieux d'Allison qu'il dû ignorer. Il ne s'occupa pas non plus des expressions stupéfaites des autres médecins puis Cuddy poursuivit ses questions.

**- Vous avez des idées sur les projets ?**

**- Ah parce que maintenant il faut que j'organise des trucs ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'organiser des soirées chaudes avec vous et Cameron comme vedettes…**

Les deux femmes rougirent et poussèrent une exclamation.

**- Bah, je suis censé choisir. Déjà que je me creuse la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose, au moins devenez obéissantes…** Se défendit-il.

**- Sauf que vous n'êtes pas dans un harem, House**, Marmonna Cameron.

**- Dommage…**

Elle étouffa un second rire mais s'en débarrassa peu après ; ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment le moment de rire. Pourtant elle se trompait. House la regardait avec gourmandise et elle eut le sentiment qu'on avait posé un fer à repasser sur ses joues, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du médecin.

**- Je sais que votre esprit est tout à fait fondé sur un système d'érotisme de haute qualité, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire en part à tout le monde, Cameron…** Ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue et en voyant Chase revenir, son teint revint à la normal. Les autres colocataires descendirent de leur chambre et une fois tous réunis, ils se firent de la place sur les fauteuils. House fit l'immense effort de se serrer un peu, mais ne fut cependant pas mécontent d'être pratiquement collé à l'immunologiste. Elle lui tira la langue une dernière fois pour l'embêter puis ils décidèrent tous ensembles de se reposer un peu cette soirée. House restait silencieux et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. La fatigue se leva en même temps que son propre corps.

**- Où allez-vous ?** Demanda Cameron.

**- Je suis épuisé… Vous voulez peut-être me raccompagner dans ma chambre ? Il me semble que vous avez déjà un partenaire m…**

**- Fermez-là un peu… Vous avez plus d'un an d'âge mental oui ou non ?**

Depuis la première fois depuis tout le voyage, elle semblait agacée. Elle serra les dents et partit dans sa chambre. Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir mais ce n'était pas celle qui menait à cette pièce ; House venait probablement de rentrer dans son propre dortoir. De son coté, elle se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et s'apprêtait à verser des larmes mais elle s'en empêcha en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

**- Allison, tout va bien ?** Questionna Chase qui venait d'entrer.

**- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est sûrement le stress…**

D'après l'expression du visage de l'urgentiste, l'argument de la jeune femme n'était pas du tout valable. Elle fit mine d'être abattue puis, sans prendre la peine de se changer, elle s'enfouit sous les couettes et s'endormit rapidement. Aux alentours d'une heure après, la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, la réveillant au passage. Elle se redressa et vit dans la pénombre, la silhouette d'un grand homme équipé d'une canne.

**- House… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Murmura-t-elle.

**- Rien, j'avais envie de vous réveiller. **

**- C'est comme ça que vous montrez votre fatigue, maintenant ?!**

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, faisant hésiter entre la faiblesse et la fureur. Elle alluma sa veilleuse qui diffusa une douce lumière. Ainsi, elle voyait un peu mieux son ancien patron. Elle soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais la lumière était bien trop faible encore pour y voir assez. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il inhala une bouffée d'air et sans s'en rendre compte, sa main croisa celle de la jeune femme, mais la retira aussitôt de peur qu'elle ne fasse une remarque.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Répéta-t-elle en un souffle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ou du moins elle le pensait car elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose, puis il fixa le sol en tripotant sa canne.

**- Vous avez oublié que j'avais prévu de mener la vie ****_impossible_**** au petit monde ?**

**- Non, je m'en souviens très bien et je vous garanti que c'est réussi !**

Il releva la tête sans la regarder pour autant.

**- Mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir faire l'imbécile.**

Elle se leva, agrippa la canne de l'infirme et sans qu'il s'en rende compte elle le lui ôta. Il tenta de la récupérer à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne le lui permettait pas. Elle sortit de la chambre et en revint quelques temps après.

**- Ma canne…** Souffla-t-il.

**- Débrouillez-vous pour la trouver, mais en tout cas sortez de cette chambre et laissez-nous dormir en paix**

**- Je ne peux pas marcher sans ma canne.**

**- Débrouillez-vous !**

La lumière du salon éclairait un peu mieux la salle et il pouvait apercevoir ses yeux qui le fusillait.

**- Vous voulez que je me débrouille ? A ma manière ? Bien, vous n'irez pas vous plaindre après…**

Il attrapa le bras d'Allison et s'en aida pour se lever, la dominant ainsi de taille. Volontairement il prit sa main quelques secondes avant de la relâcher.

**- Et maintenant ?** Ironisa Cameron.

Il la poussa en arrière avec une douceur ensorcelante et, par un pur réflexe, elle le tira à lui. Une manière agréable d'avancer de quelques pas. Il n'espérait pas arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre ainsi, et il avait raison ; elle le regarda, peinée, et s'éloigna vers son lit toujours en le fixant. Il n'était à seulement un pas de la porte mais qu'allait-il faire une fois qu'elle serait franchie ? Il fit un pas vers l'ouverture à l'aide de sa jambe valide, sans faire de dégâts. Il ferma doucement la porte. Quelques secondes après, Cameron l'entendit s'écrouler sur le seuil… Mais elle n'osait pas aller le voir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, tira les couettes et tenta de s'endormir. La scène qui venait de se produire hantait ses rêves, même si ce petit moment en sa compagnie n'était guère désagréable.


	4. Changement chambré

**Chapitre 4 : Changement chambré**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Allison ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Chase qui venait d'entrer.

**- Salut…** Dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'approcha un peu d'elle pour l'embrasser au coin de la joue. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas sensible à cette tendresse.

**- Il est midi, on t'a laissé dormir. On s'est permit de choisir le programme sans toi, désolé.**

Elle se frotta un œil du revers de sa main et se leva.

**- Et qu'est-ce qui est prévu ?** Demanda-t-elle tout en se préparant.

**- Cuddy a proposé une petite sortie à la plage, vue la chaleur…**

**- Je nous vois vraiment mal à la plage**, argumenta-t-elle.

**- C'est House qui ne va pas trop s'y faire…**

Elle poussa un soupir en entendant le nom 'House' puis elle sortit en compagnie du jeune homme. Dans le salon, Cuddy préparait un plat tandis que les autres colocataires étaient assit à table. La jeune femme fit un signe de main et s'installa entre Kutner et Chase. House était en face d'elle et il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder en face ; il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa canne.

**- Il serait peut-être temps de me la rendre, non ?** Murmura-t-il.

**- Non, il faut savoir faire durer le suspens, voyez-vous…**

Aucun sourire ne s'afficha sur leur visage. Ils se sentaient en pleine guerre. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'elle était déçue de son comportement, elle était certes susceptible, mais elle n'avait étrangement plus envie de rire. Cuddy les servit et ils commencèrent.

**- Cameron… Chase vous a dit notre programme de la journée ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**- Oui… Et ça ne m'étonne pourtant pas.**

Elle acheva son assiette rapidement et attendit patiemment que les autres aient finis à leur tour. Elle se frotta le front avec sa main et croisa involontairement le regard de House. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il l'observait, et maintenant qu'ils échangés des regards il ne détournait pas les yeux. Ils se regardaient profondément et elle finit par faire un plongeon en pic dans son regard bleu. Il ne semblait pas gêné, au contraire, il était passionné. Mais il ne s'obstinait toujours pas à contempler autre chose que la prunelle des yeux de la jeune femme.

**- Allison ?** Appela Chase.

A contrecœur elle mit fin à leur échange.

**- Tout va bien ? Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin…**

**- Oui, ça va. Je suis juste épuisée…**

Elle vit que les assiettes étaient vides et elle décida de débarrasser la table. Après avoir fait la vaisselle elle tenta de retourner dans sa chambre mais la directrice l'appela. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé toutes les deux.

**- Tout se passe bien avec House ?** Interrogea-t-elle.

**- Que voulez-vous dire ?**

**- Ne niez pas… Nous savons tous que vous avez caché sa canne quelque part et il semble très perturbé.**

**- Il a eut ce qu'il méritait. **

**- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Il veut rendre nous rendre la vie infernale, impossible pardon, et c'est en agissant comme vous faites que vous allez lui faciliter la tâche.**

**- On ne va tout de même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ?**

**- Ecoutez, ce voyage a été organisé pour calmer les tensions et vous ne faites pas exception à la règle, il y a une guerre permanente entre House et Chase, et vous n'y êtes pas pour rien là dedans.**

**- Je ne les force en rien, excusez-moi si ils ne s'aiment pas…**

**- J'ai eut une discussion avec lui, ce matin, pendant que vous dormiez. Il n'avait pas l'intention de vous réveiller, ****_vous_****. Sa cible était Chase.**

A cette révélation, Allison ouvrit grand la bouche et fixa le sol d'un regard absent. Il n'avait donc jamais voulu l'embêter, elle, mais il voulait juste poursuivre cette bataille avec son ancien petit ami ?

**- Je… Je suis vraiment confuse…** Dit Cameron.

**- Allez lui rendre sa canne, et à partir de maintenant, vous échangerez votre place avec Wilson.**

**- Comment ?! Mais… Si je lui rends sa canne, c'est réglé, non ? Je ne vais tout de même pas partager ma chambre avec lui !** Protesta-t-elle.

La directrice esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de s'éloigner. Elle se leva à son tour et se plaça devant la porte de son futur colocataire. Elle toqua trois coups et ce fut Wilson qui l'ouvrit.

**- E… Excusez-moi… Cuddy veut que… Nous deux… On doit échanger nos chambres…** Bredouilla-t-elle.

Wilson ouvrit de grands yeux et House, qui était allongé dans son lit derrière, faisait de même.

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Vous avez très bien entendu… Cuddy souhaite que vous, Wilson, et moi, échangeons nos chambres. Je…**

House se leva d'un bond et tomba au sol. Elle rentra dans la chambre en poussant Wilson et aida l'infirme à se relever.

**- Ce serait peut-être le moment de me rendre ma canne, vous ne croyez pas ?**

Une fois qu'il fut debout, elle sortit en quatrième vitesse et ne mit guère longtemps à revenir, avec évidemment le long bout de bois noir. Elle lui donna son bien et se retourna vers Wilson.

**- Je suis désolée… C'est un ordre de Cuddy…** Dit-elle.

**- Juste à ma connaissance, n'était-ce pas House qui devait diriger ce voyage ?** Lui répondit Wilson.

House se sentit soudainement visé. Il observa le plancher et se crispa sur sa canne.

**- Ça va ?!** S'assura Cameron.

Il avala un comprimé de Vicodine.

**- Si je suis toujours debout, que j'ai la force de m'empiffrer de Vicodine et que je peux encore fantasmer sur les plus jolies actrices que je connais**, il tapa le sol de sa canne, **et les immunologistes qui ont travaillé pour moi**, poursuivit-il avec des mots que lui seul pouvait entendre, **c'est que je suis en bon état**, acheva-t-il.

**- C'est à toi de décider, pas à Cuddy…** Souffla Wilson presque à contrecœur.

**- Parfois, je préfère écouter ses avis**, répondit-il.

Cuddy entra soudainement dans la salle.

**- Oh, re-salut Cuddy. Je vois que vous avez pu discuter avec Cameron**, commença House, **malheureusement il me semble que je suis l'organisateur de ce voyage, non ?**

**- Tout à fait. Cependant je reste la directrice de l'hôpital et je ne compte pas les supplices que je peux vous faire subir si vous ne coopérez pas…**

**- Le seul supplice qui pourrait me faire peur c'est une panne de capotes…**

**- Vous en aurez besoin avec Cameron ?** Ironisa-t-elle.

Ladite Cameron se retourna vivement et poussa un cri aigu. House n'avait rien dit, il savait parfaitement que la réaction de la jeune femme se ferait sûrement plus remarquer que la sienne.

**- Je vous laisse deux solutions, House. Soit vous faites un effort considérable avec Cameron et Chase et vous pourrez garder votre place dans cette chambre avec Wilson. Soit, vous acceptez de partager la chambre avec elle.** Continua Cuddy comme si de rien n'était.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'une démarche triomphante. House la regarda un instant puis s'attarda sur les yeux de Cameron, sans se rendre compte que son regard déviait un peu.

**- Alors ? Tu réfléchis bien ?** Dit Wilson.

House reprit soudain ses esprits et posa son regard ailleurs.

**- Il m'est tout à fait impossible de faire des efforts avec le koala.** Répondit-il aussi vite que sa voix le lui permettait.

**- Donc, tu es d'accord pour que Cameron vienne ici ?**

Aucune réponse. Il fit semblant de scruter le rideau.

**- On attends une réponse, on va pas y passer la nuit !** Souffla le cancérologue.

**- Ce serait pourtant sympa, ça me laisserai un délai…** Il soupira. **Comment voulez-vous que je fasse un choix si on ne demande même pas l'avis de la concernée.**

Il fixa la jeune immunologiste qui paraissait perturbée à cette idée.

**- Ça aurait un peu plus d'intérêt si mon avis avait une importance.** Répondit-elle.

**- Bien ! Alors on va faire sans l'avis de la demoiselle ! Wilson, j'espère que tu es capable de tenir des nuits silencieuses avec Chase !**

Cameron fit les yeux ronds et Wilson l'imita.

**- Tu… Tu… Tu veux passer une nuit avec Cameron ?** Bégaya Wilson.

**- J'ai dit que ce séjour serait un enfer, non ? Ce sera un enfer pour Cameron de me supporter et un enfer pour toi de supporter Chase. Non, ne nie pas je sais que tu ne l'as jamais apprécié !**

Allison essaya de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit plus loin que ses lèvres. Cuddy revint avec toujours la même démarche.

**- Qu'en est-il ?** Interrogea-t-elle.

**- J'ai décidé que Wilson devrait supporter Chase. C'est triste, non ? Ah je vous préviens direct, mon choix n'a rien de surprenant. Il me correspond tout à fait. Très sadique.** Expliqua House.

**- Wilson ne s'entend pas avec Chase ?** Questionna-t-elle avant de voir Wilson affirmer d'un signe de tête, **bien, alors il faudrait refaire les chambres, non ?**

House soupira de plus belle et ils sortirent tous les quatre. Dans le salon, les médecins étaient déjà installés sur le fauteuil. Thirteen et Foreman s'amusaient à taquiner Kutner tandis que Chase et Taub restaient silencieux. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les neuf assis, Cuddy prit la parole.

**- Je crois qu'il est préférable de changer l'ordre des chambres…** Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux. **Je me charge personnellement de vous répartir, pour évitez le plus de malentendus possible. Foreman, avec Chase, à l'étage.**

Il se levèrent et montèrent les marches.

**Taub et Kutner à l'étage aussi… Hadley (Thirteen), allez rejoindre Foreman et Chase.**

Ils firent de même.

**Cameron vous allez rejoindre House. Et Wilson… **

Son teint prit une couleur rougeâtre et House afficha un sourire des plus accusateurs.

**- Désolée, Wilson.**

Il fit un signe de tête signifiant clairement que ce n'était rien. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et s'installèrent dans la chambre appartenant autrefois à Chase et Cameron. Justement, cette dernière se retrouva seule sur le canapé avec House. Hésitante, elle se mit debout et attendit qu'il fasse de même. Ils allèrent ensemble dans leur chambre et Cameron commença à faire des allers-retours entre son actuel dortoir et son ancien. Une fois tout prêt, elle s'affala sur le lit de droite. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit son colocataire assit à ses cotés, lui adressant un sourire chavirant entre le charmant et le sadique.

**- Vous avez l'intention de me mener la vie dure ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

**- Hum… Je sais pas. Ce serait déjà mieux que la vie impossible non ?**

Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un mélange de sincérité et d'incompréhension se fit ressentir dans leurs pensées tandis que leurs mains se croisèrent inconsciemment. Contrairement à la veille, ils n'osèrent pas revenir en arrière. La main de House, qui était au dessus de celle de la jeune femme, glissa le long du bras de l'immunologiste pour enfin arriver jusqu'à ses joues, devenues écarlates. Elle baissa les paupières pour savourer cet instant où toutes les gênes du monde étaient absentes. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de l'homme une seconde fois. Il lui caressait à présent ses pommettes et rapprochait lentement son visage du sien. Lentement, très lentement… Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.


	5. Excursion à la plage

**Chapitre 5 : Excursion à la plage**

House frôla les lèvres de Cameron, mais en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se dégagea le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il se retira avec tellement de précipitations qu'il tomba à la renverse. Wilson fit son entrée dans la pièce et avait eut le temps de tout voir, se maudissant à présent. Cameron riait de la chute du néphrologue, mais elle éprouvait au fond d'elle un certain remord à ne pas avoir pu poursuivre ce début. Elle s'accroupit à coté de l'homme et l'aida à se relever.

**- House, c'est la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure… Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à te prendre la tête parce que tu partages ta chambre avec quelqu'un, si ?** Ironisa le cancérologue

**- C'est pas vrai… Ça ne t'arrive jamais de frapper à la porte ?** Répondit House.

**- Parce que toi tu le fais ? Je viens juste vous prévenir que nous partons, disons hum… Tout de suite.**

L'oncologue referma la porte après être sorti. House se retourna vers la jeune femme et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, montrant son total dégoût à cette interruption. Elle se contentait de sourire, comme pendant le voyage. Néanmoins, elle soupira. Elle se retourna ensuite vers ses affaires et prépara quelques affaires pour la plage. House s'approcha d'elle et la regarda faire.

**- Vous pensez qu'il va tout raconter ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**- Ça ne serait vraiment pas son genre de tenir le secret…**

Elle se mit face à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Il faut vraiment se retenir de raconter ce moment ?** Supplia-t-elle.

**- Si vous racontez tout, ma carrière du vilain House est fichue.**

Elle soupira une seconde fois, puis Wilson rentra dans la pièce.

**- Pourquoi tu déranges, encore ?** Grogna House.

**- La salle de bain est libre, si vous voulez vous changez… En moins que vous préférez rester ici, tous les deux ?** Expliqua le cancérologue en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Il sortit de la salle et House donna un coup de canne au sol. Cameron comprit aussi tôt qu'il accusait Wilson à corps et âme mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle prit des affaires et se retourna vers lui.

**- Je vais me changer,** dit-elle simplement.

Elle sortit de la chambre. House s'assit sur son lit et fit tourner sa canne du bout des doigts comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il n'avait pas grande envie d'aller à la plage, voir pas du tout. Il n'y voyait aucun intérêt. La canne lui glissa des mains et s'écroula par terre. Il la ramassa en poussant un juron des plus insultants. Cameron entra en furie et imita le bout de bois. Le médecin l'aida à se relever et lui adressa un simple sourire.

**- Je… Désolée…** Dit-elle.

Elle se sépara de lui et s'éloigna vers ses affaires, fuyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son regard. Quand elle fut prête, elle plongea dans son lit et frappa le matelas à l'aide de ses poings.

**- Vous vous sentez bien ?** S'assura House.

**- Vous n'irez pas mieux que moi d'ici peu…** Marmonna-t-elle dans son coussin.

Il se leva et alla à son tour dans la salle de bain. Il réfléchissait longtemps et retourna dans la chambre une fois prêt. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda la jeune femme gémir dans le sien. Tandis qu'il se posait des questions, Wilson entra une troisième fois dans la salle.

**- On s'en va… J'aurais espéré tomber sur une scène touchante comme tout à l'heure**, annonça ce dernier.

**- Je te rappel à tout hasard que cette chambre n'est plus la tienne… Tu as bien d'autres choses à faire… Comme une partie de jambes en l'air avec Cuddy, hum ?** Ironisa House.

Déçu et surtout vexé, le cancérologue referma la porte. Dans la chambre, on entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Allison se leva, mit son sac sur les épaules et fit signe à son colocataire de faire de même.

Dans le salon, Thirteen et Foreman se taquinaient mutuellement tandis que Chase boudait et faisait des reproches à tout ce qui bouge. Kutner regardait la télévision, Taub restait muet et Wilson et Cuddy se dévisageaient. House arriva avec Cameron, puis ils se levèrent tous ensembles dans un bruit assourdissant pour sortir.

Dehors, le temps était plutôt chaud, quelques nuages par-ci par-là... Cameron et House se forçaient de fondre dans la petite troupe pour ne pas paraître trop suspects. Cameron discutait innocemment avec Chase tandis que House lançait des regards noirs à son ami. Une longue demi-heure passa dans cette même ambiance, avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant une grande surface de sable. Il n'y avait pas de grandes vagues et la plage était plutôt vide ; le bonheur pour eux, entre autre. House fit une grimace, et quand il fit le premier pas sur le sable sa canne partit dans le mauvais sens et il tomba, entraînant Cameron avec lui. Celle-ci lui atterrit dessus, mais ne resta pas longtemps sur le corps chaud de l'homme. Elle était devenue écarlate et le néphrologue préféra en rire avant de se lever avec l'aide de la jeune femme. Ils se sentaient étrangement fixés mais ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux regards en biais qu'ils leur étaient destinés. Ils allongèrent quatre grandes serviettes sur le sable et s'assirent dessus. House sortait une sucette de sa poche et la mit dans sa bouche avec hésitation.

**- Ooooh House**, dit Wilson**, je comprend tout à fait que tu éprouves du dégoût sur le désagréable goût de cette sucrerie…**

L'infirme lui lança un regard des plus mélancoliques qu'il n'ait jamais pu lancer.

**- Tu dois probablement préférer la saveur de…** Ajouta le cancérologue

**- Ma canne dans ta face…** Grogna-t-il.

Il releva dangereusement sa canne, toujours en fixant l'oncologue.

**- Alors ferme-la…** Poursuivit-il.

Wilson ne prononça plus aucun mot, tandis que la directrice se posait des questions.

**- Ce serait intéressant de savoir quel est le sujet de votre conversation…** Dit-elle.

**- Une conversation ? Où voyez-vous une telle chose ? Je dirais qu'il s'agit de menaces**,  
corrigea le néphrologue.

La directrice soupira et préféra imiter Wilson ; ne rien ajouter. Une bataille verbale avec House menait toujours à une terrible défaite. Mais certains faisaient exception…

**- House, ce n'était pas des menaces sur le moment, me semble-t-il**, commenta Cameron.

Il se retourna vif, et lui fit un regard des plus interrogateurs. Elle avait compris sur quoi portait cette discussion, alors.

**- Vous êtes de son coté maintenant ?**, dit House, **j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien faire du tout…**

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? S'indigna Cuddy.

**- Disons que… hum…**, commença Wilson, **les deux petits tourtereaux…**

- Nous ne sommes pas des tourtereaux ! L'interrompit Cameron.

**- Bref, House et Cameron étaient en pleine séance de…**

- On ne faisait rien du tout ! Le stoppa Cameron une seconde fois.

**- Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis arrivé au mauvais moment…**

- Quelqu'un va nous dire ce qui se passe oui ou non ? Insista Cuddy.

**- J'espère que non…** Marmonna House.

**- House et Cameron s'embrassaient quand je suis arrivé leur annoncer qu'on partait.** Expliqua Wilson.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux deux.

**- Quoi ?!** S'écria Cuddy.

**- Mais c'est faux ! On n'a rien fait du tout !** Se défendit Cameron dont le visage s'empourprer au fur et à mesure que les murmures s'élevaient.

**- J'approuve…** Balbutia House.

**- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas fait grand-chose, car j'ai ouvert la porte au moment où ils allaient passer à l'action… Mais si je n'étais pas venu ça se serait produit**, développa Wilson.

**- On allait absolument rien faire…** Dit House en serrant les dents.

Cuddy faisait toujours les yeux ronds mais ne disait rien. Elle prenait conscience des conséquences que toute cette histoire pouvait avoir, et elle avait raison ; Chase se leva net et se pointa devant eux.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Gronda-t-il.

House et Cameron échangèrent un regard inquiet. Chase n'était pas vraiment un obstacle, plutôt… une gêne. Bien que les deux choses se rapprochent en un sens.

**- Rien du tout…** Souffla Cameron.

Il poussa un grondement très bien audible et partit se rasseoir à sa place, en prenant bien soin d'envoyer un petite quantité de sable sur House à l'aide de son pied. Il était déjà assez sur les nerfs de ne pas être à coté de sa bien aimée, mais cette dernière nouvelle lui faisait totalement perdre la tête. Allison regardait House avait un regard accusateur mais il y avait malgré cela une douceur inexpliquée dans son regard. Elle ne savait plus très bien comment se comporter avec lui, surtout si maintenant ils étaient observés de près par leurs collègues. Puis, sans que quiconque s'y attende elle se leva d'un bond et se retourna vers le monde petit monde.

**- On est venu à la plage pour parler de nos vies privées ou de nous détendre ? Dans les deux cas, c'est raté**, fit elle remarquer.

House soupira longuement et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Vous avez l'intention de faire quoi, au juste ?** Demanda-t-il.

Elle arbora un sourire malicieux et se retourna en regardant la mer, faisant parfaitement comprendre son envie… Elle posa ensuite son regard sur lui, toujours avec cette même expression. Il grogna mais se leva, avec difficultés, et enleva tout ce qui n'était apparemment pas étanche. Elle fit de même mais soudain un détail vint… La canne…

**- Venez avec, je la ramènerai…** Souffla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que les autres médecins sifflaient. Ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, pas même au visage cramoisie de Chase. Une fois arrivés devant l'eau, Cameron saisit la canne et la ramena. Elle retourna avec House et ils commencèrent à rentrer dans l'eau chaude… Une fois assez loin pour ne pas être entendu, ils profitèrent de cette distance pour dialoguer.

**- Hum…** Hésita Cameron, **je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?**

- Ça dépend, si elle est trop indiscrète non. Mais allez-y, on verra.

- Pourquoi vous avez accepté de venir dans l'eau avec moi, malgré vous ?

- Qui dit que c'est malgré-moi ? Bon, d'accord, j'aurais préféré éviter… Mais je suis sûr que vous y serez allé quand même, et je me serais retrouvé avec tout un groupe de vieux chats curieux… Vous imaginez la scène…

- Vous êtes venu pour échapper à leurs questions ?

- C'est l'utilité… Puis au moins ça me permet de vous parler à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes…

Pourtant, ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet qui était sur ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. C'était un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément envie de gâcher avec des disputes, surtout si ils devaient se retrouver ensembles le soir venu. Une petite demi-heure dans la mer à papoter de ci et d'autre avant de retourner sur le sable. Comme convenu Cameron alla chercher la canne et la lui rapporta. Ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent à la vitesse grand V avant de regagner la maison.

House et Cameron ne dirent plus un mot et partirent rapidement dans leurs chambres, ignorant aux passages les clichés que racontaient leurs compagnons. Dans la chambre, ils se changèrent chacun d'un coté du rideau puis Allison commença à rompre le silence.

**- Vous avez compris pourquoi je n'étais pas d'humeur, non ? Votre carrière du vilain House, comme vous dites, est fichue.**

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. D'ici peu on pourra librement renvoyé des tonnes de banalités sur Cuddy et Wilson, vous verrez. Ça va partir à la vitesse lumière maintenant qu'on leur a donné l'inspiration, assura-t-il alors.

Puis sans rajouter une couche sur cette affirmation, Cameron se glissa sous les couettes. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir après cette journée agitée. Elle savait qu'à même pas un mètre d'elle se trouvait le corps endormi de son House.


	6. Promenade de bonheur

**Chapitre 6 : Promenade de bonheur**

Il était tôt. Les yeux ouverts, les bras derrière la nuque, House ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Il entendait la respiration régulière de Cameron et n'osait à présent plus faire un geste au risque de la réveiller. La vitre claqua brusquement faisant sursauter le néphrologue qui se précipita hors du lit. Il prit sa canne qui était posée sur le mur, et passa de l'autre coté du rideau. Elle dormait encore, son sommeil aillant été légèrement perturbé. Il retourna de son coté et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il jeta un regard furtif à la pendule qui indiquait six heures et demie, puis il avala un comprimé de Vicodine. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Le cachet masqua quelque peu la douleur puis Allison se leva.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure-ci ?** Demanda-t-elle en se frottant l'œil du revers de sa main d'un air las.

**- Je vous retourne la question.** Répondit le médecin.

Elle avança timidement et s'assit à coté de lui. Il avait toujours sa boîte de Vicodine dans la main et elle ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Cependant la réponse à la question « avez-vous mal ? » lui semblait tellement évidente qu'elle n'osa pas lui demander. Elle le regardait, l'admirait même. Il était fatigué mais ne trouvait apparemment pas le sommeil. Il prit sa canne et la fit tournoyer entre ses fins doigts mais elle tomba au sol. La seconde fois depuis son arrivée ici. Cameron se leva, la ramassa et lui donna. En la prenant, il frôla les doigts de l'immunologiste ce qui lui procura un doux frison dont il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion d'analyser.

**- Merci…**

Il prit la canne et ne dit plus un mot. Elle ne prit la peine de bouger, elle restait là, plantée devant lui. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement du regard, ne risquant pas un mot. Mais il fallut bien qu'un des deux mette fin à ce lourd et long silence.

**- Ça vous dit une petite balade ?** Proposa House.

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Ça vous dit une petite balade ?** Répéta House.

**- Je… Oui, oui… Bien sûr…** Répondit-elle.

Elle semblait ailleurs mais n'était pas réellement mécontente de cette invitation. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais espérait qu'un jour il répondrait un peu à ces tensions. Il se leva, la dominant ainsi de sa taille, puis lui adressa un sourire des plus chaleureux. Le visage de la jeune femme se teint alors d'un rouge vermillon mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

**- J… Je vais me changer…** Bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle passa de son coté. On pouvait entendre le bruit du froissement des tissus. House ne savait pas comment il surmontait l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil là où il ne devrait pas. Tous les coups pouvaient marcher… Il pouvait faire tomber sa balle vers elle, se lever pour aller la chercher… Mais il n'était pas assez lâche pour faire ça. Elle revint en face de lui et arborait toujours ce sourire jovial qu'il avait faillit embrasser la veille.

**- Bon… On y va ?** Dit Cameron.

Il poussa un bref grognement à peine audible avant de tourner sur lui-même afin de se retrouver face à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et s'aventura dans les couloirs, suivi de la jeune immunologiste. Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans la rue, et arrivèrent devant un petit parc à priori tranquille. Il se retourna vers elle. Elle comprit aussitôt que ce parc lui plaisait, elle acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête. Ils rentrèrent et virent deux groupes de personnes : un couple avec un enfant étaient allongés sur la pelouse, et deux adolescents se faisaient des passes avec un ballon. House et Cameron s'assirent dans un coin où nul ne pouvaient les observés, puis ils se fixèrent intensément.

**- Pourquoi tenez vous tant à sortir?** Demanda Cameron, qui préférait largement discuter avec lui plutôt que supporter ses regards gourmands.

**- Et pourquoi tenez vous tant à savoir le pourquoi du comment ?** Il soupira. **Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil et j'ai pensé qu'une balade ne me ferait pas de mal.**

**- Ce n'est pourtant pas votre genre, surtout avec quelqu'un.**

**- Il me semble vous avoir dit de ne pas vous faire d'illusions à ce que je pourrais faire. Je ne deviens pas subitement gentil, je ne réduit pas mes doses de Vicodine, je suis totalement moi-même.**

Elle inhala une bouffée d'air frais et évita son regard. Il lui avait donné le besoin d'être curieuse, le besoin de tout savoir sur les autres mais en particulier sur lui. Elle doutait parfois que lui-même sait pourquoi il est venu ici avec elle. Une question la rongeait, elle devait savoir certaines choses mais elle apportait peut-être trop d'intérêt à la vie de House et il fallait qu'elle s'abstienne. Il avait beau dire que jamais il ne changerait, elle avait la nette impression d'avoir vu un House qui ne semblait pas se soucier des banalités qui peuvent être dites. Plusieurs idées lui vinrent à l'esprit mais aucune ne pouvait correspondre à l'état d'âme du néphrologue. Ce dernier la fit sortir de ses pensées.

**- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir avec moi ?** Interrogea-t-il.

Elle soupira.

**- C'est vrai que vous me demandez tellement souvent de sortir quelque part avec vous que j'aurais pu refuser…** Répondit-elle d'un ton ironique.

**- Ah vous auriez sûrement préféré y aller avec votre autralichounet ?**

Le timbre de sa voix faisait clairement comprendre sa mauvaise humeur, bien qu'il restait avec cette même expression incrédule. Il la connaissait parfaitement et savait aussi les mots qu'il fallait employés pour la mettre en colère.

**- Et vous avec votre Cuddynette ?** Répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle essayait désinvolte.

**- Non, elle a Wilson.**

**- Quel dommage pour vous. Je compatis presque…** Dit-elle toujours de cette même manière.

**- Trop d'honneur. J'avais presque oublié que Chase partageait sa chambre avec Thirteen.**

**- Oh ne vous faites pas trop d'idées, il y a Foreman avec eux, et je doute qu'il serait d'accord pour visionner une scène hautement pornographique.**

**- Donc… Vous espérez qu'il ne fasse rien avec elle, par simple jalousie ?** Insista House.

Elle se leva brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous flanquer une correction.** Menaça-t-elle.

**- Vous ferez ça à un infirme ?**

**- Je pense que vous êtes plus handicapé mental que physique ! **

**- C'est fortement méchant ce que vous dites… Chase doit être parfaitement à votre goût. Romantique, allures de premier de la classe**, répliqua-t-il, **tout à fait l'inverse de moi**, continua-t-il d'une voix presque incertaine et à peine audible.

Elle ne bougea pas. Ses poings se refermèrent sur eux même, au point que ses doigts devinrent blancs. Une fine larme coula sur sa joue livide. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait ou même des regards tournés vers eux, elle perdit le contrôle d'elle-même.

**- La curiosité a ses limites ! Môssieur m'invite au parc pour me parler de Chase ? Ah mais c'est vrai que Chase arrive à se contrôler un minimum ! C'est sûr qu'il vaux au moins trois fois mieux que vous !** Cria-t-elle, rouge de fureur.

**- J'aurais vraiment dû venir avec Cuddy…**

**- Au moins, vous aurez réussi à la bécoter tandis qu'avec moi ça ne marche jamais ! Avec moi, il n'y a que des disputes, que des problèmes… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous m'avez emmenée...** S'époumona-t-elle, les larmes coulant telles une cascade.

Elle se retourna et se mit à courir. House se leva à son tour et la poursuivit. Malgré son handicap, il ne mit pas longtemps à l'agrippée par le bras et la retenir contre-lui. Elle était adossée contre son torse tandis que la canne de House tomba par terre et sa main passa autour de la taille de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à se retourner. Face à face, il semblait hésiter. Il ne voulait pas faire un faux pas ou commettre une erreur. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, et préférait essayer de faire le vide dans son esprit mais la jeune femme ne le lui permettrait pas. Il s'avança légèrement vers elle. Leurs visages étaient proches mais encore trop distants à leur goût. Il sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac et son cœur se resserrer à chaque souffle qu'elle prononçait. Il hésita encore. Il avait l'impression qu'il hésitera toujours, cette impression le torturait chaque secondes depuis qu'il avait raté son baiser la veille. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en la dévorant des yeux. Il s'avança toujours très lentement, retenant sa respiration. Il l'embrassa tendrement au coin des lèvres. Elle tourna légèrement son visage, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais ils se retirèrent en même temps ; le moment n'était pas encore venu. Il la lâcha, pensant qu'elle s'enfuirait à toute jambe, mais il avait tord, encore une fois. Elle se glissa dans ses bras. Il mit un certain temps avant de la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent un certain temps ainsi avant de se séparer. Elle ramassa sa canne et la lui tendit, un sourire en coin.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ?** Demanda House.

**- Euh… Rien, rien…**

Il tentait de la dévisager du regard, mais elle se contenta d'afficher un sourire gêné. Il ne posa donc plus de question. Il prit la canne.

**- Merci…** Souffla-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de tensions et de désirs envers elle, mais n'osait jamais agir. La peur de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, ou la peur même de la perdre une fois qu'il l'aurait obtenu… Rien que la peur de doutait qu'il l'aurait était monstrueusement insupportable. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet, pour une énième fois.

**- Euh… Vous allez bien ?** Questionna une petite voix douce en provenance de Cameron.

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle semblait s'apprêter à partir mais elle l'attendait tout de même. Il la rejoignit en lui adressant ce même sourire spécialement destiné à elle. Et ils abandonnèrent le parc pour regagner la maison.

Arrivés au seuil de la porte, House chercha ses clefs dans ses poches mais ne les trouva pas.

**- Je crois on est mal barrés…** Grogna-t-il.

Cameron chercha sur elle aussi. Pas la moindre trace de clefs.

**- Je crois qu'il va falloir déranger Jimmy… Et la Cuddynette de toute évidence !** Dit-il, d'un ton rieur.

Elle poussa un grognement enfantin. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne décroche.

**- Ben Jimmy… T'es occupé ou quoi ?** Ironisa House.

**_- House… Pourquoi tu me réveilles ?_** Répondit une voix au travers le téléphone.

**- Je suis sûr que tu ne dormais pas… Enfin bref, je suis dehors et j'ai oublié mes clefs, donc il faudrait que tu m'ouvres.**

**_- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Cameron ?_**

**- Ben ce serait inutile puisqu'elle est avec moi. Bon, tu m'ouvres ?**

**_- Elle est avec toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors tous les deux ?_**

**- J'ai froid. Bouges tes petites fesses et ouvres moi.**

**_- J'arrive…_**

Il raccrocha et House rangea l'appareil. Il se retourna vers Cameron qui avait tout entendu.

**- Je pari qu'on va le regretter…** Souffla-t-il.

Pas moins de dix minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un Wilson mal réveillé.

**- Je pensais que tu étais plus rapide pour t'habiller…** Ironisa House.

**- Mais oui… Et moi je pensais que t'avais définitivement renoncé à tout sentiment autre que Housessien…**

**- Mais c'est très Housessien ce que je fais… Coincés dehors par ce temps pareil, ça me ressemble…**

**- Lisa v…**

**- Lisa ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles Lisa ?**

Cameron s'agrippa discrètement au bras de House. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas rire. Il se baissa légèrement vers elle.

**- Je l'avais dit… On ne va pas être les seuls à se faire tirailler dans tous les sens. La seule différence, c'est qu'on n'a pas encore pensé à se mettre dans le même lit donc…**

**- House !** L'interrompit-elle.

**- J'ai rien dit.**

Wilson faisait le tour de la pièce, tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu le petit couple retournait dans leur chambre. Cameron s'était allongée sur son lit et House ne s'était pas gêné en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Elle se redressa et attrapa l'avant bras de l'homme pour l'installer à ses cotés.

**- Il me semblait que vous n'étiez pas d'accord…** Ironisa-t-il.

**- Je suis fatiguée.**

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre-lui. Elle ne mentait pas ; moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie. Lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme tout en la serrant un peu plus. Il ne pu, cependant, s'empêcher de rejoindre la demoiselle au pays des rêves.


	7. Interruptions forcées

**Chapitre 7 : Interruptions forcées**

Cameron se mit à bouger dans les bras de House qui se réveilla aussitôt. Le front de la jeune femme était couvert d'une sueur froide. Il mit une main sur son épaule.

**- Cameron ? Cameron ?**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut avant de se redresser. Elle regarda la salle de fond en comble et son regard se posa ensuite sur le néphrologue qui paraissait légèrement inquiet.

**- Tout va bien ?** S'assura-t-il.

**- Oui, oui… Aucun problème, juste un mauvais rêve…**

Sa voix était hésitante. Elle se plaqua les mains sur le front et secoua la tête frénétiquement. House ne savait pas comment réagir. Son rêve avait vraiment dû être terrible pour la mettre dans cet état là… Elle se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant.

**- Ce n'est rien… On va déjeuner ?** Proposa-t-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire, et se leva en même temps qu'elle. Ils partirent directement dans le salon, étant déjà habillés. En sortant ils virent Wilson sortir avec Cuddy et ils échangèrent un sourire complice, ce qui avait don de rendre House et Cameron plus inquiets que jamais. Ils s'assirent côte à côte à table, sans dire un mot. Ils sentaient les regards lourds posés sur eux et préférèrent éviter de croiser les yeux des autres médecins. Cuddy servit le déjeuner, et comme à son habitude, elle prit soin de remplir l'assiette de Wilson en premier, sous les ricanements de House.

**- Oh vous pouvez rire tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas mieux…** Marmonna Wilson.

House s'arrêta soudainement et fixa d'un regard inquiet l'immunologiste qui elle était occupée à contempler faussement son plat. Elle redressa la tête vers lui pour lui faire un petit sourire avant de s'attaquer à son petit-déjeuner ; la sortie du matin l'avait drôlement épuisée. House ne mangeait pas, il l'admirait en essayant de percevoir ses pensées, mais elle semblait totalement ailleurs. Elle devait songer à son rêve, sûrement.

**- House, au lieu de contempler Cameron, tu ferais mieux de déguster ce magnifique plat**, ironisa Wilson.

House revint sur terre et lui lança des regards on ne peut plus noirs.

**- Je pari qu'il est magnifique parce qu'ils sont faits par ta Cuddynette non ?** Répliqua-t-il.

Cameron et Cuddy s'étranglèrent en entendant le nom « Cuddynette ». Cameron lança des regards accusateurs à House mais semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. Cuddy, elle, devint écarlate, mélange de sa honte et de sa fureur.

**- Dis ça encore une fois…** Menaça le cancérologue.

**- Mais oui, mais oui… Tu comptes me scier la canne, peut-être ?**

- Ce serait sympa que Cameron ne soit plus dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua Wilson.

House parut soudainement terrifié à cette simple idée mais son visage restait incrédule. Il était vrai que son ami était à présent l'amant de la directrice qui dirigeait plus ou moins le voyage…

**- Oui, le plus sympa c'est qu'en faisant ça, tu feras comprendre à tout le monde que tu es proche de ta Cuddynette**, répliqua House.

Pour la deuxième fois, les deux femmes s'étouffèrent, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

**- Ferme-la…**

House ne dit plus un mot. Il se pencha légèrement vers la jeune immunologiste.

**- Il est vrai que c'est très excitant de faire durer le suspens…** Souffla-t-il.

Il montra sa canne d'un geste furtif. Elle étouffa un petit rire et poursuivit son plat. Une fois terminé, House et elle se levèrent ensemble. A la grande surprise du petit monde, il l'aida à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle, avant de retourner immédiatement dans leur chambre.

**- Merci de m'avoir aidée…** Dit Cameron.

**- Pas de quoi…**

Il s'assit sur son lit et observa la jeune femme plier ses affaires. Quelques minutes après elle se mit en face de lui. Il lui attrapa la main et la tira vers lui, se retrouvant ainsi juste en dessous d'elle.

**- House !** S'écria-t-elle en riant.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue et se rappela du baiser qu'il lui avait presque donné. Mais dès que ce souvenir avait ressurgit il eut la même hésitation, ce doute qui le rongeait et qui le harcelait. Il suffisait qu'il se relève un peu ou qu'elle se baisse légèrement pour que leurs lèvres soient scellées, mais que feront-ils après ? Quelles seront les conséquences ? Il n'avait pas de réponses à ses nombreuses questions mais paradoxalement il ne voulait pas trouver de sens. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, mais son hésitation était encore plus dense à présent. Il ne savait pas comment réagir alors que le visage de la jeune femme s'approchait encore, et encore… Il n'avait aucune raison à son geste, mais il la fit chavirer sur le coté pour qu'il se retrouve à présent au-dessus d'elle.

**- C'est pas vrai !**

Elle riait à pleines dents et il affichait un sourire des plus charmeurs. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et il dû rouler sur le coté pour ne pas être vu. Wilson entra.

**- House… C'est pas une lune de miel qui est organisée je te rappelle, tu ferais mieux de contrôler tes tensions, surtout dans un lieu public !** Ironisa le cancérologue.

**- Cette chambre est privée ! Enfin, tu refuses peut-être cette réalité parce que tu ne voudrais pas te fracasser le poignet pour frapper à la porte ?** Répondit House.

**- Maintenant qu'on te donne une occasion, tu tentes de récupérer la femme que tu as repoussée pendant trois années ?**

- Et demi, rectifia Cameron, **trois ans et demi.**

- Oui, et toi tu attends qu'on échange de chambre pour pouvoir t'envoyer librement en l'air - ce qui me semble logique - avec ta Cuddynette ? Répliqua House.

**- Mais d'où vient ce surnom abruti ?!** S'indigna Wilson.

Cameron plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. House le remarqua et glissa discrètement son bras autour du dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci devint rouge et se calma immédiatement. House s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Cameron lui donna un petit coup sur le torse qui l'arrêta dans son élan.

**- Cuddy vous attends pour organiser le programme de la journée.**

Et il sortit. Le seul but de House à ce moment là était d'éviter les autres médecins de peur d'avoir à subir des questions sur ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire quand ils sont sortis. Il n'aurait pas le courage de lui expliquer qu'ils se sont promenés - et dire que c'était la proposition de House - et il pensait nettement que Cameron ne pourrait pas non plus. Cette dernière se leva et s'empara du bras de l'homme pour qu'il se lève. Ils quittèrent la chambre tous les deux pour retrouver les autres, qui étaient confortablement installés sur les fauteuil. Malheureusement, les deux places restantes étaient séparées par Chase, qui avait probablement fait des siennes pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas plus proches qu'ils ne le sont déjà. House prit alors place au bout du fauteuil, à la gauche de Chase qui était à coté de Cameron.

**- Bien…** Commença Cuddy.

**- Arrêtez avec vos manières professionnelles, pour une fois qu'on souffle un peu du trop plein de travail que nous subissons…** L'interrompit House.

**- Oui, justement le travail…**

Elle le regarda malicieusement.

**- Il y en a tellement que vous devrez être ravi si on retourné à Princeton, hein ?**

Il grimaça, montrant ainsi son total dégoût à l'idée de mettre fin à ce séjour qui, finalement, ne s'avérer pas si horrible que ça, voir même… luxueux. Elle poursuivit alors à l'adresse de tout le monde.

**- Donc… Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez faire ?**

Des avis s'élevèrent en même temps et Cuddy essaya de les arrêter, aidée de Wilson. Profitant de l'agitation, House glissa discrètement sa main derrière Chase pour saisir celle de Cameron. Elle émit un délicat frisson et se retourna vivement vers lui. Il lui souriait discrètement. Elle referma sa main sur la sienne et risqua de rire quand elle vit que Chase ne se rendait compte de rien, mais elle en fut rassurée. Le silence s'instaura à nouveau dans la salle.

**- Bon, je crois qu'on va faire un part un… Oui, Ja… Euh, Wilson ?** Reprit Cuddy.

Wilson tentait depuis quelques minutes de dire quelque chose, en vain. Il se crispa en entendant le début de son prénom mais tentait de paraître décontracté.

**- House et Cameron…** Commença-t-il.

**- Ont tentés de s'embrasser dans la chambre… Oui, ça tu l'a déjà dit, bien que je n'approuve pas… Tu n'aurais pas un autre disque ?** Le stoppa House tout en retirant sa main de celle de Cameron.

**- Ont fait une petite excursion ce matin…** Poursuivit-il sans se préoccuper de House.

Il avait remarqué son mouvement. Il avait aussi vu qu'il tenait la main à Cameron, mais préférait garder le meilleur pour la fin. Les voix partirent en tous sens.

**- Silence !** Hurla Cuddy.

Le calme revint brusquement.

**- House, Cameron…** Poursuivit-elle. **Où êtes-vous allés ce matin ?**

**- Faire un petit tour. On n'arrivait pas à dormir.** Marmonna House en guise de réponse.

**- Oui mais où ?**

- Dans le parc. Celui qui est à deux pas d'ici… Enfin, pour moi ça fait trois puisque j'ai une canne.

La directrice soupira et se retourna vers Cameron qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Wilson semblait satisfait de son coup mais il revint à la dure réalité quand House se défendit.

**- Mais peut-être aurait-on eut moins froid en rentrant si Wilson s'était dépêché**, dit-il.

Cuddy releva rapidement la tête vers lui. Elle semblait légèrement terrifiée tandis que House était décontracté ; il avait eut assez de preuves qui démontraient que son raisonnement était le bon.

**- A sept heures du matin, vous m'étonnez qu'il mette du temps à se lever…** Se défendit-elle.

**- Oui, il a aussi dit « Lisa », c'est mignon comme tout, vous ne trouvez pas? Et je note que ça ne prendrait seulement quelques secondes avant que vous soyez résignée à l'appeler définitivement Jimmy**.

Elle se leva aussi rapidement qu'elle disparu aussitôt. Wilson partit à son tour en adressant un regard accusateur à House. Celui-ci se retourna vers Cameron et vit qu'elle le fixait depuis un petit moment. Il lui sourit et se leva, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, elle en sa compagnie.

**- Je pari gros qu'ils ont réellement couchés ensembles**, dit-il une fois isolés.

**- Peu importe, ça ne nous regarde pas. On n'est pas venu ici pour se mêler des affaires d'autrui…**

Elle s'avança vers lui.

**- J'espère**, finit-elle.

Elle fit volte-face et s'allongea sur le lit… De House.

**- Ne soyez pas gênée, je vous en prie…** S'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle gloussa puis l'entraîna à coté d'elle, où plus exactement, au dessus d'elle. Suite à ce geste, il sentit étrangement une folle inconscience qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il se sentait prêt à n'importe quoi, se fichait des remarques d'autrui puisque de toute façon, Wilson les traquerai à jamais. Il approcha son visage du sien, mais au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, son téléphone sonna. Il grogna et embrassa la demoiselle au coin des lèvres avant de s'emparer de l'appareil.


	8. Erreurs et trahisons

**Chapitre 8 : Erreurs Trahisons**

House saisit son portable, et décrocha.

**- J'espère que je ne me dérange pas pour rien…** Grogna-t-il.

**_- House, c'est moi, Wilson. Nous sommes sortis sans vous prévenir… Cuddy pense qu'il est préférable que les autres ne soient pas avec vous, pour qu'ils ne vous dérangent pas._**

**- Wilson… Je sens étrangement une haine irréfutable envers toi.**

Le néphrologue soupira puis poursuivit.

**- Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on se trouve un moment pour parler.**

**_- Je pense aussi._**

**- Toi ? Penser ? Tu viens de me transmettre une terrible nouvelle, je ne m'en remettrai pas avant longtemps !**

**_- Arrête de faire le gamin…_**__

__**_- James, viens on va par là !_** Dit une voix qui venait probablement de Cuddy.

**_- Bon, House, il faut que je te laisse…_**

**- Ta Cuddynette t'appelle, je comprends tout à fait…**

Wilson raccrocha. Un sourire aux lèvres, House se retourna vers Cameron qui semblait elle, partager son sentiment de triomphe. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir un petit moment seuls, sans personne pour pouvoir les déranger. House éteignit son portable, le ferma et le posa sur le bureau qui était situé au premier plan de la pièce. Il fit ensuite quelque pas vers Cameron, qui était toujours assise sur le lit, mais celle-ci se leva brusquement et se mit face à lui.

**- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas en arriver là si tôt.** Dit-elle.

Il fit une mine dégoûtée. Il était presque parvenu à lui arracher quelques baisers mais maintenant qu'il en avait vraiment l'occasion elle ne voulait plus coopérer ? Il ne comprenait rien. Et peut-être n'avait jamais-t-il rien compris. Il la dévisagea du regard, regard qu'elle évita du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en se mordant la lèvre.

**- Chase et moi… Sommes ensembles.** Expliqua-t-elle.

Sa canne glissa des mains. Il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde que l'unique obstacle qui pouvait empêcher d'embrasser Cameron était Chase. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait eut plusieurs envies folles d'embrasser la jeune femme mais jamais il n'était pas convaincu que ce désir était concret et significatif. Il s'était enfin résolu à agir dans l'irrationalité mais maintenant qu'elle lui avait fait cette révélation, il ne pouvait plus faire quoi que ce soit sans raison. Elle se baissa pour saisir la canne et la lui donner. Il prit volontairement ses doigts dans sa main mais, gênés, ils se retirèrent aussi et la canne retomba violemment au sol. Une fois qu'il l'eut récupérée, il se rassit sur son lit en faisant d'effiler les moments qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie sur ce même matelas. Il fixa la fenêtre d'un air absent mais elle se mit dans son champ de vision volontairement.

**- House… Je suis désolée… Je ne peux pas…**

**- Vous venez me dire seulement maintenant que vous tenez à ce koala alors qu'il n'y a même pas quelques minutes vous vous fichiez réellement de lui ?!**

Elle lui lança des regards suppliants auxquels il fut le plus incrédule possible.

**- Pas la peine de me regarder ainsi. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Vous dites que vous ne voulez pas que je tente… quoi que ce soit, et quand je ne fais rien, vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose… Grandir signifie aussi choisir, vous savez ?** Rétorqua-t-il.

Vexée, elle se leva et passa de son coté pour s'allonger sur son lit. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui avouer qu'elle était avec Chase alors qu'il était dans l'excitation de ce qu'il allait faire… Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser agir comme si de rien était. Elle se retourna vers le rideau, où était normalement derrière, House. Elle l'entendit se lever et, comme pour prouver qu'elle ne se trompait pas, elle le vit ouvrir la porte.

**- Où allez-vous ?**

**- J'ai faim…**

Le ton de sa voix était désinvolte à en faire trembler la jeune femme. Elle se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux, lasse. Elle était épuisée et se sentait presque fatiguée de respirer simplement.

**- Cameron ?**

Elle sursauta et vit l'homme, un paquet de pain de mie à la main. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et le regarda. Il lui tandis une tranche qu'elle prit sans plus d'envie. Elle avait faim, mais ne voulait pas manger. Elle avait sommeil également, mais l'envie de dormir ne venait pas. House retourna sur son lit en poussant le rideau vers le mur en passant. Cameron enfourna le pain dans sa bouche, mais il lui semblait insipide. Elle sentait le regard de son collègue sur elle mais elle ne prit pas la peine de relever les yeux. Quand elle eut fini son morceau, elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma ses paupières qui lui semblaient peser des tonnes. House continuait de la contempler sans dire un mot, la dévorant du regard. Elle releva soudainement son visage vers lui mais ne rompit pas le silence, puis elle glissa sous ses couvertures sans prendre la peine de se mettre en pyjama, ni de tendre le rideau pour empêcher son colocataire de l'observer pendant qu'elle tentait de dormir. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, à trois heures de l'après-midi, sans aucune gêne. Lui se contentait juste d'admirer cette femme qui plongeait tout juste dans un profond sommeil…

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, House prit son portable et sortit de la salle. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'épier Cameron toute la journée. Il alluma l'engin et composa le numéro de Wilson, en quelques minutes il répondit.

**_- House ?_** Appela Wilson.

**- Merci de me rappeler mon nom, mais je pense que je le connais déjà.**

**_- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_**

**- Cameron s'est endormie, je m'ennuie et je suis là pour t'embêter. Non, plus sérieusement... Il faut qu'on parle.**

**_- Tu l'as déjà dit._**

**- Je pourrais vous rejoindre, maintenant.**

**_- Et Cameron sera follement inquiète de voir que tu n'es pas là._**

**- Je doute qu'elle s'en préoccupe tellement. Où vous êtes ?**

**_- Mais si elle s'en préoccupe, crois-moi._**

**- Où vous êtes ?**

**_- A deux pas d'ici, trois pour toi._**

Wilson raccrocha. House serra son téléphone et sa canne en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une haine indéterminable envers son prétendu ami. Il s'assit sur le canapé et réfléchit quelques secondes ; devait-il les rejoindre ou rester ici, seul, avec Cameron ? Il fit tourner sa canne à l'aide de sa main en espérant ne pas la faire tomber, puis, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes il se leva, enfila son manteau et sortit en ayant prit la peine de mettre un petit mot expliquant sa sortie.

Dans la rue, il vit un petit couple s'embrassaient fougueusement. Il sentit une étrange sensation qui se mélangeait avec de la peine et de l'envie, bien que ces deux sentiments soient assez contradictoires. Pourtant, il continua son chemin, avec l'impression que son cœur tentait de battre des records de rapidité. Il fit tomber sa canne quelques pas après. A la simple pensée de devoir se baisser pour la ramasser, sa jambe devint douloureuse d'une brutalité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se pencha légèrement quand il vit quelqu'un la saisir à sa place, il releva le visage vers la dite personne et…

**- Ce n'est pas très gentil de m'abandonner comme ça…** Rétorqua Cameron.

Un peu de sueur coulait sur le front de la jeune femme, ce qui portait à croire qu'elle avait couru. Il lui adressa un bref sourire avant de reprendre sa canne sans un mot et reprendre son chemin, cette fois-ci accompagné. Ils arrivèrent ensembles au parc et ils découvrirent le petit groupe installés sur des serviettes dans un coin du parc. Quelques nuages flottaient au-dessus d'eux mais leur bonne humeur ne s'en allait pas pour autant et ce simple détail rendait House joyeux. A peine eurent-ils rejoint les médecins que Chase lançait des regards noirs au néphrologue, tandis que Wilson se contentait de le regarder.

**- Et oui, la star vient d'arriver. Pas de précipitations, vous aurez tous une dédicace**, ironisa House.

**- Très drôle…** Fit Wilson en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'oncologue se leva en même temps que son ami et ils s'éclipsèrent dans un coin, derrière une haie.

**- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?** Demanda le cancérologue.

**- De nos nouvelles chambres, enfin, de nos compagnes de chambres, je veux dire.**

**- Tu veux qu'on parle de femmes ? Non… Ça ne te ressemble pas, du moins à ma connaissance…**

**- On ne peut pas passer des semaines à se détruire mutuellement simplement parce que… hum… En fait, je sais même pas pourquoi !**

Wilson afficha un sourire malin et House le remarqua. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire ses propres analyses sur sa réaction mais attendait juste une réponse. Comme elle ne venait pas, il poursuivit.

**- Je ne souhaite pas discuter à ce sujet simplement pour faire bien devant Cuddy ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que tu peux t'imaginer. Si on continue comme ça, je me retrouverai certainement sans amis et je serais obligé de faire les trottoirs. Enfin, tu vois le genre…**

Cette fois-ci, son ami sembla étonné mais tenta de garder une expression incrédule, ce qui n'était pas forcément réussi.

**- Tu ne veux pas juste savoir la vérité ? Entre Lisa et moi ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Hum… Si. De toute façon si tu ne veux rien me dire, je serais obligé de faire souffrir ta « Lisa ».**

**- Pourquoi tu t'occupes des affaires des autres alors que tu dois régler tes soucis avec Cameron ?**

**- Je n'ai aucuns problèmes avec Cameron, je n'en avais pas et je n'en aurai jamais. Ça te semble assez clair, présenté comme ça ?**

**- Arrête de nier, tu as des sentiments pour elle et ça saute aux yeux.**

**- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te dire que j'ai des problèmes, parce que j'ai toujours des problèmes. Je n'ai pas fait le déplacement pour subir tes questions auxquelles, tu le sais parfaitement, tu n'auras jamais de réponses.**

**- Bien. Tu refuses de me parler de ta relation avec Cameron ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te fournir des détails sur celle de Cuddy et moi.**

**- Simplement parce que Cuddy est la directrice de l'hôpital, que toi tu es mon ami, et puis parce que… Parce que c'est comme ça, ne demande pas plus de réponses.**

**- Je ne te dirais rien… Au fait, j'ai une cousine qui ne vit pas trop loin d'ici et Li… Euh, Cuddy, m'autorise à passer la nuit chez elle. Je serais pas là ce soir…**

**- Oh la pauvre, elle va se sentir seule. J'espère que y'a rien entre ta cousine et toi, sinon ça ri…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisque Wilson était déjà parti rejoindre les autres.

Aux alentours de dix neuf heures, ils rentrèrent tous ensembles dans la maison. Durant le trajet, Cameron était tiraillée entre Chase et Kutner mais elle ne semblait pas mécontente de la distance qui s'était installée entre House et elle. Elle ne s'en souciait pas et n'accordait aucun regard à l'infirme qui avait pourtant faillit à plusieurs reprises l'embrasser. Dans la demeure, Cuddy prépara rapidement le repas et le servit aussitôt. L'absence de Wilson ne semblait pas la préoccuper et ce détail intrigua fortement House.

Après avoir fini le dîner, elle se leva et House la suivit avec le prétexte qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent sérieusement. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et elle le dévisagea aussitôt du regard.

**- Wilson ne vous manque pas ?** Demanda House.

Elle fit non de la tête. Elle semblait ailleurs, elle réfléchissait probablement au plan de ce fou de service mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il réalisa que sa question était plus destinée à lui-même plutôt qu'à la patronne et il ne vit aucun inconvénient à agir un peu. Il était conscient qu'il allait faire une erreur, mais il ne faisait que se répéter que ça ne sera jamais la pire chose qu'il est faite dans sa vie…


	9. Désirs de jalousies

**Chapitre 9 : Désirs de jalousies**

House ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il paniqua quelques secondes, il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu. En se redressant il vit que les draps étaient froissés. Il tourna la tête et vit Cuddy, nue, comme lui. Il se rappela soudainement la scène de la veille, mais il fut interrompu par la jeune femme qui se réveilla. Elle le dévisagea, aussi perdue que lui, avant de se souvenir elle aussi de ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne prononça pas un mot. House se leva, s'habilla le plus rapidement qu'il lui était permis, puis sortit à toute allure de la chambre. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Il s'avança vers la porte de sa propre chambre, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que Cameron ouvre. Il ne fut pourtant pas choqué de voir que Chase était lui aussi dans la chambre, et ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre quelle avait été leur activité pendant la nuit. Il entra, et, d'un geste, il ordonna à Chase de sortir immédiatement. Ce qu'il fit sans prononcer le moindre mot.

**- Je veux des explications**, rétorqua Cameron une fois qu'ils furent seuls, House et elle.

Il fit semblant de ne rien entendre, et il ne voulait rien entendre, de toute évidence. Il sentait la fatigue se propager dans ses membres et en même temps, la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même lui donnait une ardeur inégalable. Il s'allongea sur son lit et reposa sa tête sur ses bras, ses yeux fixant le plafond qu'il ne voyait pourtant pas.

**- House ?**

Il ne répondit pas non plus. Elle se mit à coté de son lit et le regarda étrangement, mais il ne prenait pas la peine de tourner le visage vers elle. Il émit un grognement sourd, parfaitement audible, qui clarifiait parfaitement ses pensées. Elle fit volte-face et retourna sur son lit, tirant les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules. C'est à ce moment précis que House se sentit minable. Terriblement minable. Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur en ayant une relation avec la directrice, qu'il bouleversait tout, mais pourtant il cherchait une excuse. Il était comme un gamin qui voulait un prétexte pour avoir piquer le goûter de son ami. Mais au lieu d'un goûter, c'était une femme. Il toussa volontairement, et la jeune femme l'entendit.

**- Vous… Savez quelle heure il est ?** Demanda-t-il.

Sa question était idiote. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. La plus grande banalité aurait fait l'affaire. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit à sa question, il voulait simplement savoir si il pouvait toujours échangé quelques mots, quelques regards, avec elle. Il n'entendit rien d'autre que son souffle pendant une demi-douzaine de minutes, avant qu'elle ne réponde enfin.

**- Cinq heures et demie**, souffla-t-elle.

Il se força de penser à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il n'arrivait que très rarement à savoir ce que pouvait éprouver une femme, mais cette fois-ci, il voulait vraiment pouvoir savoir quelles étaient ses pensées. Mais il ne pouvait pas deviner. Pas deviner qu'elle souffrait d'avoir cédé aux avances de son amant et de lui avoir offert une place dans son lit. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, ni comment se comporter avec lui. Elle avait été minable. Terriblement minable. Elle ferma doucement les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, juste de penser, d'être au calme. Mais ce n'était qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux, leurs respirations parfaitement synchronisées.

…

**- Debout !**

C'était Wilson qui était arrivé. Il avait frappé à toutes les portes de la demeure pour réveiller le petit monde. House se réveilla immédiatement, et bien qu'il avait encore sommeil, il se redressa vivement. Il attendit quelques minutes debout. Voyant que Cameron ne se réveillait pas, il s'avança vers la jeune femme mais n'osa pas aller plus loin.

**- Cameron ?**

Elle se retourna, lasse, et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne reconnaissait plus ce regard qu'il lui lançait. Il avait l'air perdu, troublé, désorienté, accablé. House ne ressentait jamais de tels sentiments, il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas avoir état d'âme et Cameron avait pourtant le sentiment que ce n'était qu'une couverture. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait, elle se releva sans son aide. Il afficha une grimace parfaitement visible mais ne protesta cependant pas. Sans en rajouter, ils rejoignirent Wilson et les autres rapidement. Ils s'assirent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre et ça ne passait pas inaperçu.

**- Vous vous êtes disputés ?** Questionna Wilson.

House lui fit des regards coléreux, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

**- House, il faut vraiment qu'on en reparle.**

**- Oui, il faudrait vraiment que je sache ce qu'il y a entre toi et ta cousine !**

**- Je ne parle pas de ça, idiot.**

**- Et moi je ne te parle pas du tout.**

Ils ne rajoutèrent plus un mot mais Cameron fixa le néphrologue longuement. Elle savait où il se trouvait cette nuit mais trouva inutile d'aborder le sujet, pour le moment. La journée commençait bien mal. Cuddy semblait épuisée et était d'une pâleur sinistre.

**- Programme de la journée ?** Souffla-t-elle silencieusement.

Kutner proposa des idées tordues qui ne correspondaient pas du tout à l'humeur de la directrice. C'était à peine si elle écoutait ce qu'il disait.

**- Restaurant ?** Proposa discrètement Cameron.

House n'eut pas la peine de se retourner ; il l'observait déjà. Elle posa lentement son regard sur lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer mais aucuns mots ne sortirent. Elle détourna le regard vers Cuddy qui la regardait mystérieusement.

**- Pourquoi pas ?** S'exclama cette dernière.

Ils approuvèrent, hormis Kutner qui préférait ses idées et… House qui n'avait pas dit mot. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, il refusait de réfléchir. La seule chose qu'il pouvait désirer, c'était le calme, la paix, et peut-être même de la sérénité. Il se leva soudainement et s'effaça. Préférant s'écouter, Cameron le suivit à grands pas. Ils s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** Grogna House.

Elle ne trouvait pas d'excuse. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait suivi, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait lui parler, et encore moins de quoi. Elle le regarda, tentant de déchiffrer l'expression sceptique qui ornait le visage de l'homme. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il s'avança vers elle et l'observa d'un regard qui exprimait de la pitié.

**- Il me semblait… Que Chase devait dormir à l'étage**, dit-il.

**- Et il me semblait que vous étiez ****censé**** dormir ****ici**, se défendit-elle.

Il lui administra un regard noir. Il comprit aussitôt qu'elle savait où il était, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très difficile à deviner.

**- Vous êtes vraiment…**

**- Je sais ce que je suis, pas la peine de me le rappeler !** L'interrompit-il.

Les mains de la jeune femme tremblèrent légèrement.

**- Et j'ai la délicatesse de ne pas vous décrire, ni même ce koala !**

**- Arrêtez de l'appeler ainsi ! **

**- Pourtant ça vous faisais bien rire quand je l'appelais comme ça**.

Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, il profita de ce moment de faiblesse.

**- Et vous ne protestiez pas quand je vous prenais la main, ni même quand j'allais vous embrasser**, insista-t-il, **et pourtant vous étiez avec ce koala e…**

**- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça !**

**- Et pourtant vous étiez avec ce koala**, insista-t-il, **et pourquoi avez-vous changé si subitement ?**

Elle recula pour sortir, mais il se plaça entre elle et la porte. Elle fit deux ou trois tentatives de fuite, mais il la bloqua à chaque reprise.

**- Pourquoi ?** Répéta-t-il.

**- Parce que lui, contrairement à vous, il ne va pas voler la fiancée de son meilleur ami !**

Il se figea net et la scruta, avide d'en savoir plus.

**- Peut-être que si vous arrêtez d'agir comme un…**

Elle hésita.

**- Envers Wilson, il vous dira volontiers des informations que vous voulez !** Poursuivit-elle.

**- Je suis curieux.**, répliqua-t-il.

**- Oui, bien sûr ! Tellement curieux que vous avez eut envie de voir si les matelas du voisin étaient confortables ! Profiter de l'absence de Wilson pour faire ça… Vous êtes un véritable lâche !**

**- Vous avez bien profité de mon absence pour inviter Chase, à ma connaissance ? Et puis il l'a bien mérité !**

**- A votre connaissance ? Vous n'étiez même pas au courant que Cuddy et Wilson s'étaient fiancés au parc pendant notre absence ! Et après tout ce que vous me faites subir, vous croyez réellement que j'allais vous laisser coucher avec Cuddy sans rien faire ?!**

Les mots semblaient être partis tous seuls dans la colère qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Elle serra ses poings, et se rendit compte de sa bêtise.

**- Vous avez couché avec Chase… Pour vous venger ?**

**- Ce… n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.**

Elle le bouscula et sortit. Elle regagna le salon et s'excusa de s'être absentée et compensa en faisant la vaisselle après avoir débarrassé la table. Elle restait rouge de colère, mais évita les questions de l'urgentiste avec habilité. Une heure plus tard, House arriva.

**- House ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?** Demanda Chase.

**- Et est-ce que je vous demande ce que vous avez fait pendant la nuit ?** Ironisa-t-il en guise de réponse.

Cameron attrapa Chase par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin plus loin.

**- S'il te plait, ne le pousse pas à bout…** Supplia-t-elle.

**- Oui, évidemment, parce que si je le pousse à bout il serait fort regrettable que tu en subisses les conséquences !**

**- Je n'ai rien à subir, mais par contre toi, tu risquerais gros.**

Elle s'écarta de lui et vit que House lançait des regards noirs à Chase. Elle fit semblant de les ignorer puis s'assit en face de Cuddy, sur le canapé. Elle la dévisagea du regard mais la directrice ne s'en rendit pas compte et continuait sa conversation et ses sourires forcés avec Wilson. Chase s'assit ensuite à coté de l'immunologiste et ils partirent dans une grande discussion. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par s'endormir. Sa tête était reposée sur l'épaule de Chase, geste qui avait don de rendre House furieux.

Ils passèrent des heures ainsi, à discuter, et dans un cas, à sommeiller. Il était six heures et demie quand Chase réveilla l'immunologiste. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle était et où ils allaient, et avoua avoir été en plein rêve. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, quand elle revint dans le salon elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'ils étaient tous dehors à l'exception de… House. Il la regardait attentivement, admirant sa robe bleue claire dont les manches lui arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes. Elle s'était recoiffée rapidement et s'était fait quelques boucles à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il resta bouche bée devant sa tenue et faillit lâcher sa canne sous la surprise. Elle lui fit un sourire. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était tout aussi charmant bien que son costume lui donnait un air rebel. Ils sortirent tous les deux, attendus par le reste des médecins. Ils partirent tous ensembles et semblaient assez gênés des regards qu'il leurs étaient adressés dans la rue.

Un petit quart d'heure après, ils arrivèrent sur le seuil d'un restaurant plutôt luxueux. Ils gravirent la porte et on leur indiqua une grande table. House s'assit à coté de Cameron, par ordre de Cuddy. Il eut vite fait de comprendre que Wilson le lui avait demandé. Un serveur arriva et ils commandèrent sans attendre un dîner plus que cher.

**- C'est pas moi qui paie…** Souffla House à l'oreille de Cuddy.

Elle était entre lui et son amant. Il s'incrustait sans cesse dans leurs conversations, au plus grand agacement de Cameron qui s'efforçait de tenir la main de Chase. Ils essayaient de se rendre jaloux mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que Chase aille trop loin.

**- Allison ?**

Elle se retourna vers son ami. Il semblait très sérieux et elle en était déstabilisée. House regardait également la scène, prêt à bondir si il le fallait.

**- Tu m'aimes ?**

C'était la question qu'elle redoutait. Elle se rendit subitement compte qu'il avait toujours eut raison ; elle se servait de lui pour rendre House jaloux. Et c'était réussi puisque ce dernier avait fait tomber sa canne au sol mais ne se fatigua pas à la ramasser.

**- Je… Je…** Bégaya-t-elle.

Elle n'osait pas lui dire non devant tout le restaurant entier, qui s'était retourné vers eux. Par un pur réflexe elle saisit la main… De House. Il s'était laissé faire, conscient qu'elle était dans une situation difficile. Et ce n'était pas le seul. Toutes les sept autres personnes à cette table savaient qu'elle n'était pas sincère dans ce qu'elle faisait. Cameron se sentit mal et elle trembla légèrement.

**- Je…**

Elle se remplit les poumons d'air, comme pour faire comprendre qu'elle s'asphyxiait. Mais cela ne servit à rien puisque aucun son ne dépassa ses lèvres. Elle lui fit un regard suppliant mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

**- Tu… Non.**

De la pitié résonnait dans sa voix. Il se retourna vers son assiette et ne leva plus le regard jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. En sortant, elle tenta de lui dire quelque chose mais il l'ignora. Il paraissait clair qu'ils éprouvaient tous un dégoût inexplicable envers elle. Ils étaient prit de compassion pour l'urgentiste et donnait sans cesse tord à la jeune femme de l'avoir berné. Seul House semblait la comprendre plus ou moins, il restait à l'arrière du groupe avec elle mais ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'à ce que…

**- C'est de la faute de House**, murmura Chase au bout d'un certain temps.

A peine avait-il eut prononcé ces mots que la colère de House ressurgit, tel un ouragan déchaîné. Il accéléra le pas pour se trouver au même niveau que lui et le chirurgien connu pour la deuxième fois la saveur inégalable du poing de son ancien supérieur dans sa figure. Le choc fut tel qu'il tomba au sol.

**- Là, vous pourrez dire que c'est de ma faute !**

Thirteen s'était agenouillée au coté de Chase et lui posa mille questions pendant que House retournait vers Cameron. Elle lui prit rapidement la main et l'emmena dans la demeure, puis dans la chambre, et enfin contre le mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Elle n'osait pas aller plus loin mais ce simple geste l'apaisa étrangement. Elle se sépara de lui, s'empara de quelques affaires et sortit. Quelques minutes après elle était prête et il se changea à son tour dans la salle de bain. Il tira le rideau qui devait normalement les séparaient puis s'installa sur son lit. Elle s'allongea sur le sien et ils se fixèrent intensément.

**- Bonne nuit**, dit-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire en guise de réponses puis ils s'endormirent au bout de quelques secondes.


	10. Douceurs et regards

**Chapitre 10 : Douceurs et regards**

Un rayon de lumière éclaira l'intérieur de la chambre. Le soudain changement de luminosité réveilla House. Il se redressa et prit sa canne qui tenait maladroitement en équilibre au bord de la table de chevet. House jeta un furtif regard vers Cameron, mais il n'arrivait à présent plus à détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Elle se mit à remuer dans son lit. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

**- Réveillez-vous… Sinon j'échange ma place avec Chase…** Menaça-t-il ironiquement.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Il esquissa un sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais elle le lui rendit timidement.

**- Ça vous dégoûte tant de partager votre chambre avec Chase ?** Demanda House.

**- Après vous avoir lâchement balancé ? Je crois bien. Non, j'en suis sûre.**

Sans vraiment d'explications et sans même prévenir, elle se blottit contre lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et presque par reflex il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de House et ferma les yeux. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir gâcher leur unique chance de faire un premier pas. Mais ce détail ne semblait pas le gêner, ou même, il ne s'en soucier pas. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent, malgré eux. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se camouflait parmi ses joues rouges, puis ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre.

Une partie du groupe était réunie dans le salon. Thirteen s'était agenouillée sur le sol et passait une crème sur la joue rouge de Chase, tandis que Cuddy et Wilson s'embrassaient sur un coin du sofa. House et Cameron s'assirent dans un coin libre et se fixèrent intensément. Il n'avait pas de justification au fait qu'il voulait être de plus en plus proche d'elle, mais il éprouvait un certain dégoût envers Chase qui avait pu profiter de la jeune femme. _Il ne le méritait pas, c'est un crétin…_, se répétait-il sans cesse. Comment avait-il pu la toucher, profiter de son corps et la voir tous les jours tandis que House devait se battre pour obtenir un simple baiser ? Chase s'approcha d'eux, lança un regard noir à House mais se retourna bien vite vers la jeune immunologiste.

**- Pour hier, je…** Commença-t-elle.

**- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne te rends pas compte que House te manipules sans arrêts.**

Le dit House se releva avec la rapidité d'un fauve et le fixa d'un regard profondément méprisant. Chase fit un pas en arrière et Thirteen le retint par le bras.

**- N'avais-tu pas promis quelque chose ?** Rétorqua-t-elle.

**- Ah… Oui, désolé.**

Le blondinet repartit avec Thirteen dans leur chambre. House se rassit.

**- Si ça ce n'est pas douteux, tuez-moi**, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Cameron.

**- Soyez sans craintes, je ne vous tuerai pas non seulement parce que c'est douteux mais aussi parce que j'en n'ai réellement pas envie.**

Elle tenta de sourire, mais il l'embrassa sur la joue, et n'importe quelles pensées rationnelles étaient épargnées en cette simple seconde. Elle ne se sentit soudainement pas à l'aise, ses joues s'empourprèrent, la couleur écarlate dominant de plus en plus son visage. Il fut gêné de son trouble et ne parvenait plus à formuler une phrase.

**- S'il vous plait…** Commença Wilson.

**- Non, ça ne nous plait pas**, l'interrompit House.

**- Vous pourriez éviter de roucouler tant que Chase est sur les nerfs ?**

**- On ne…**

**- S'arrêtera pas**, compléta Cameron.

House se retourna vers elle. Il voulait simplement se défendre en disant qu'ils ne roucoulaient pas, mais elle les avait grillés vifs. Wilson sembla les lâcher aussitôt.

**- Je ne vois pas d'utilité au fait de s'essouffler en criant sur tous les toits qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre nous…** Souffla Cameron à House pour explications.

**- Il n'y a pas plus d'utilité au fait de s'essouffler en criant sur tous les toits qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous…**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait ! Ils veulent juste entendre que vous avez du cœur et ils pensent qu'en étant avec quelqu'un ça en serait la preuve… **

**- Et vous êtes de cet avis ? Vous êtes comme tous les autres qui essaient de me changer pour devenir un petit toutou habile avec les femmes ?**

**- Non, non ! Je n'ai pas dis ça, arrêtez de croire n'importe quoi… Je me fiche réellement de ce qu'ils pensent mais la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est d'être enfin tranquille. C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour être tiraillés dans tous les sens.**

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il fut contraint d'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il se sentait assez nerveux à l'idée que tout le monde voulait qu'il devienne gentil, docile, affectueux, attentif… Chose qui était tout à fait impossible, et il voulait qu'elle le comprenne. Ils pourront lui faire subir n'importe quoi, il ne changera pas. Il ne pouvait pas changer et ne voulait pas changer non plus. Si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce simple principe, il ne serait pas capable de lui avouer qu'il n'y aurait aucun espoir entre eux. Aucune chance, aucune, aucune. Ce mot le faisait réagir et lui faisait aussi prendre conscience qu'il n'en avait pas envie, pas envie de gâcher une relation qu'il se sentait presque prêt à entreprendre malgré tous ses nombreux doutes incompréhensibles. Il vit Cameron relever la tête vers les escaliers, il fit de même et vit Thirteen et Chase descendre puis s'asseoir sur le canapé. Quelques minutes après, ce fut Taub, Kutner et Foreman qui les rejoignirent.

**- Nooon… Tous les trois ?** S'esclaffa House.

**- Très drôle, House**, marmonna Foreman en guise de réponse.

**- Roh, un peu d'humour tout de même…**

Il fixait Foreman. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait envie, mais plutôt qu'il préférait éviter les regards gourmands de Cameron.

**- Mais je me demande bien d'où venait le cri de cette nuit…** Continua-t-il.

**- Ah, peut-être le koala qui est tombé de sa branche**, ironisa Cameron.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner vers elle. Elle lui avait interdit la veille de dire « koala », mais pourtant elle venait de le faire. La crise du koala avait-elle eut un effet différent sur elle ?

**- Thirteen serait là pour le rattraper**, expliqua House.

Cameron explosa de rire. Elle tentait de rester silencieuse mais dans son cas, les fous rires étaient parfois difficiles à masquer. House glissa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et elle s'arrêta instantanément, mais des rougeurs montèrent sur ses joues au même moment. Il retira sa main rapidement pour éviter qu'une autre personne que Wilson ne le voie. Surtout que le dit Wilson racontera probablement tout à sa « Cuddynette ».

**- Bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ça !** S'exclama Cuddy.

**- Quoi ?! Donc vous confirmer notre hypothèse parfaitement fondée sur des théories médicales scientifiquement prouvées ? Je vous ad…** Commença House.

Cameron lui donna un coup bref sur le torse pour éviter de poursuivre sa phrase. Il esquissa un sourire ironique, qui montrait clairement la jalousie de l'immunologiste. Il fit comme si de rien n'était quelques secondes après, puis Cuddy poursuivit.

**- Il faut établir…**

**- Le programme de la journée, oui, ça, on le savait déjà**, coupa House.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux qui semblait pourtant l'amuser. Au cours des derniers jours il semblait presque… différent, mais cette matinée, il était parfaitement « Housessien ». Ses yeux passèrent de Cuddy à Cameron mais s'arrêtèrent évidemment sur sa jeune immunologiste. Il voulait voir l'expression du visage de la jeune femme à chaque phrase qu'il formulait, à chaque geste qu'il entreprenait et il voulait surtout voir sa réaction quand elle comprendrait qu'il l'observe plus ou moins secrètement. Il aurait voulu que ses regards soient tellement habituels que les autres médecins ne s'en étonnent pas.

**- Bien, c'est tout à fait ça. Vous avez raison**, confirma Cuddy, pour rompre le silence troublant qui avait prit possession de la salle.

**- Oui, on le savait aussi… Que j'ai toujours raison**, ironisa-t-il.

Encore une fois, Cameron esclaffa un rire. Encore une fois, sa main l'arrêta. Encore une fois, Wilson le vit. Et encore une fois, il fut contraint à contrecœur de la retirer. Même sans le soupçon de son ami, il en était ainsi ; il ne pouvait pas agir devant eux. Cuddy émit un grognement parfaitement audible suite à la vanne de House.

**- Bien, des propositions ?**

Personne ne bougea, ne parla. Ils essayaient de se faire le plus petit possible – ce qui était d'ailleurs impossible pour House qui était bien trop grand – et parfois même de ne plus respirer. La directrice soupira d'exaspération et Wilson reprit les devants.

**- Il y a une fête foraine qui est organisée aujourd'hui, aux alentours de trois heures et demie me semble-t-il**.

**- Parfait mon Jimmy chéri, on y va tout de suite, et je me contrefiche de l'avis des autres !** Dit House en tentant d'imiter Cuddy qui avait justement était interrompue.

Elle les regarda tous uns par uns pour voir si l'un d'entre eux montrait le moindre signe de désaccord.

**- Bon, et bien on y ira…** Souffla-t-elle en dévisageant House du regard le plus noir qu'elle pu.

House se leva et prit Cameron par la main pour qu'elle se redresse à son tour, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre. Tous les regards, sans exceptions, étaient tournés vers eux, mais House ne semblait pas en être dérangé, contrairement à la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il enleva sa chemise, laissant place à un débardeur bleu clair qui faisait craquer Cameron.

**- Tout va bien ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Il se demanda quelques secondes d'où venait cette question, puis comprit finalement que sa précipitation à revenir dans la chambre lui paraissait louche.

**- Oui, oui. J'avais juste envie de me débarrasser d'eux. Ne me dites pas que ça vous étonne, vous avez vu comme ils nous regardaient ? Bientôt on va être passés aux rayons X, et quand ils ne verront rien…**

**- Ils ne verront rien ?** Répéta-t-elle.

Elle le dévisagea d'un regard interrogateur et il soupira.

**- A mon avis… Quand ils passeront aux rayons X, ils ne découvriront pas plus que ce qu'ils peuvent déjà voir. Et ce qu'ils voient, vous le savait**, improvisa-t-il.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voient ?**

Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, avec dans le regard un mélange de tristesse et… d'amour. Il la fixa à son tour. Il n'avait pas de réponse, ou plus précisément, il avait oublié la question.

**- Qu…** Tenta-t-elle.

Mais les lèvres de l'homme vinrent se poser sur sa lèvre supérieure. Elle préféra savourer ce moment plutôt que de l'interrompre dans son geste. Elle arrivait à peine à croire que quelques années auparavant, ils avaient échangés un baiser des plus langoureux, bien que son sens était superflu. Il se retira au bout d'une minute et repartit vers son lit et s'allongea.

**- Sommeil.**

Elle lui sourit tendrement et finit par s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle lui caressa le visage, s'arrêtant plus souvent sur ses douces lèvres, puis faisait glisser ses doigts sur son torse. Elle voulait le connaître tout en espérant ne pas tout savoir. Une demie heure après elle s'allongea à coté de lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à dormir ; aucuns rêves n'étaient possibles. Le rêve qu'elle voulait, elle le vivait en ce moment même.


	11. Disputes interminables

**Chapitre 11 : Disputes interminables  
**

Cameron rouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans les bras de House. Elle soupira de soulagement et sentit la respiration de House prendre un rythme moins régulier. Elle se redressa, toujours en étant posée sur son torse, et l'observa. Quelques secondes après il se réveilla et l'observa.

**- Tout va bien ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais c'était pour elle nécessaire, voire même vital, de poser la question.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait affirmer que ça ne va pas ?**

Il lui adressa un sourire spécialement conçu pour elle – malheureusement elle l'ignorait – puis elle le lui rendit timidement. Elle regarda la pendule accrochée sur le mur… Une heure de l'après-midi… Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point le temps était passé vite, ce qui étonna aussi House. Celui-ci se redressa après qu'elle se soit dégagée, mais il était toujours assis et continuer de l'observer, la contempler, l'admirer… Elle le tira à elle et profita de la seconde écoulée lors de sa chute pour glisser sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de l'homme et lui faire un simple baiser dans le cou. Il le sentit et en ria une fois qu'il fut presque totalement allongé sur elle. Il se redressa légèrement, son visage à une demie douzaine de centimètres au dessus du sien. Il se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour faire une autre tentative. Elle agrippa le tissu qui recouvrait le torse de l'homme et le fit lentement se baisser vers elle, ce qu'il fit docilement. Il était seulement à un centimètre de ses lèvres.

**- Le dîner est servit ! Tout ceux qui ne viennent pas immédiatement me verront dans la seconde dans leur chambre !** S'écria une voix ressemblante à celle de Wilson.

House se retira immédiatement. Pendant un moment il se demanda pourquoi, Wilson n'aurait pas pu faire irruption dans la chambre, ou peut-être… Il ne savait pas. Cameron se releva, profondément déçue.

**- Je ne suis toujours pas prête à croire en dieu, mais à Satan, c'est possible**, lui avoua-t-elle.

Il s'efforça d'émettre un son proche de la rigolade. Elle lui fit un sourire qui semblait bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de rire malgré lui. Elle passa de l'autre coté du rideau – qui était d'ailleurs toujours tiré vers le mur – puis prit un pull et le mit. En passant devant House, elle l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena dans le salon sans qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. En arrivant, tout le monde fut étonné de les voir se tenir la main, sauf Wilson qui avait vu ce genre de scène un tel nombre de fois qu'il semblait se lasser de ces répétitions. House s'assit au coin de la table, en face de Cameron qui continuait encore et toujours de le fixer mais qui posait de temps en temps un regard vers Cuddy qui servait le déjeuner. Profitant de la diversion de Wilson sur la directrice, House s'enfila rapidement une pilule de Vicodine. Malheureusement, il avait été repéré.

**- House !** S'écria Cuddy.

**- Moi !**

**- Doucement avec la Vicodine, combien de fois devrais-je encore vous le répéter ?** Rétorqua-t-elle.

**- Autant de fois qu'il le faudra, quoi que je doute que ça fasse grand-chose !**

**- C'est le combientième ?** Demanda Cameron.

Il l'observa quelques instants pour comprendre le sens de sa question. Il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'il s'était trompé, qu'elle ne voulait pas le changer.

**- C'est le combientième ?** Répéta-t-elle.

**- Sixième, de la journée.**

Elle soupira. Il lui lança un regard attristé. _Pourvu que je me sois trompé…_ était la seule phrase qui passait en boucle dans son esprit pourtant d'habitude si ouvert à lui-même. Il n'osa cependant pas lui demander pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. Il fut néanmoins rassuré de voir que son regard été peiné plutôt qu'accusateur. Elle finit par lui adresser un simple sourire qui le rendit soudainement apaisé, léger… Il lui en fit un à son tour puis se retourna enfin vers Cuddy qui semblait bientôt exploser de colère.

**- Je vous avais dit de réduire la dose !** Morigéna-t-elle.

**- Et moi je vous avais clairement dit que ce n'était pas possible.**

**- Quand est-ce que vous m'écouterez enfin ? Quand est-ce que je pourrais cesser de vous surveiller toutes les cinq minutes ?**

**- Quand vous déciderez de vous occuper de vos affaires.** Coupa sèchement Cameron.

La directrice ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était plutôt rare que Cameron lui réponde rudement comme elle venait de le faire, mais ce qui semblait le plus intriguant, était qu'il s'agissait de défendre House.

**- Ses affaires sont les miennes**, répliqua la directrice.

**- Oui, bien sûr. Vous partagez tellement de choses, que je me demande même parfois pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans sa chambre à ma place.**

Cameron s'était levée d'un bond. Cuddy, elle, était déjà debout et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction venant de l'immunologiste. Soudainement, la patronne parut effrayée.

**- Vous y êtes sûrement mieux que moi**, dit la directrice après avoir longuement réfléchit.

**- C'est vraiment beaucoup trop d'honneur, mais moi je ne partage pratiquement rien avec House !** Répondit l'immunologiste brutalement.

**- Oh que oui, vous partagez beaucoup de choses. Peut-être plus de choses que vous ne le pensez vous-même.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas s'avoir ce qu'il se passe, vous ne pouvez pas non plus savoir ce qu'on pense ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! **

**- Vous êtes tellement discrets !**

**- Nettement mieux que vous.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, Cameron se rassit. Elle était rouge, mais pas de honte, cette fois-ci il s'agissait de fureur. House restait bouche bée devant le spectacle. Il s'était trompé, il s'était trompé ! Il n'y avait probablement rien au monde qui pouvait le rendre aussi heureux. Il n'aimait pas forcément se sentir radieux, mais il avait l'impression d'être soulagé d'un poids en simplement quelques minutes. Cuddy était toujours debout, jusqu'à ce que Wilson l'attrape par le bras et la fit s'asseoir. Il l'embrassa et elle répondit fougueusement au baiser. Cameron observait la scène avec approbation, elle était heureuse pour eux, et peut-être aussi pour elle-même. Au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion elle s'attaqua à son plat, qui était devenu froid. Elle n'exprimait aucuns remords, mais elle se sentait mal d'avoir fait exactement l'inverse des consignes « éteindre les ardeurs ». House se leva en premier, il débarrassa la table et à la grande surprise de tous, il fit la vaisselle.

**- Vous êtes malade ?** Demanda Cuddy.

A peine avait-elle commencé sa phrase qu'elle se fit fusiller du regard par Cameron.

**- Sympa de me dire ça quand je fais ****enfin**** quelque chose. Et pas la peine de me remercier, évidemment. C'est trois fois rien**, répliqua-t-elle

**- Merci**, dit lentement Cameron.

Elle se leva et alla lui chercher une serviette pour qu'il se sèche les mains. Il eut presque l'impression d'hésiter entre attraper la serviette ou saisir les mains de la jeune femme. Il prit donc la serviette, mais il prit aussi les mains de la jeune femme quand il eut posé la serviette. Il l'emmena dans la chambre, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il aimait bien cette salle à présent.

**- House ?**

Il lui tournait dos. Mais il fut contraint de se mettre face à elle pour éviter tout conflit.

**- Vous n'êtes pas naturel**, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais pourtant, il s'agissait d'un geste presque automatique chez lui, maintenant. Il la prit dans ses bras.

**- Vous n'êtes ****vraiment**** pas naturel…**

Elle se lova dans ses bras et fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de l'infirme. Celui-ci lâcha justement sa canne pour mettre sa main droite sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié ce qu'était un vrai contact humain, non dans le sens érotique. Un vrai contact, un sincère. Il était certain qu'elle lui donnait ce nouveau besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans ses bras, d'avoir un peu de chaleur humaine. Il se rendit compte à quel point il était seul. Mais House était, est, et restera House à jamais. Il profitait, tout simplement. Il finit par se retirer, presque malgré-lui, puis il partit vers son armoire. Une étrange folie lui passa par la tête. Il regarda la jeune femme un court instant. Elle pliait ses affaires de la veille avec une certaine habilité qu'il n'avait presque jamais vu, une certaine douceur, une douceur qui semblait lui manquer. Il se retourna vers l'armoire et regarda toutes ses chemises froissées.

**- C'est un vrai bric-à-brac là dedans !** Dit elle quand elle vit son armoire.

Il se retourna vers elle, elle semblait amusée.

**- Ah, euh… Oui. J'ai pas trop eut le temps de tout ranger !** Se défendit-il.

Il avait maintenant l'impression de se retrouver face à elle, dans un restaurant et assis autour d'une table de place, au premier dîner qu'ils avaient eut. Il se souvenait encore de sa maladresse pour faire la discussion, pour s'expliquer, mais sa grande virtuosité à éviter les questions cruciales. Il revint à la réalité. Il regarda la jeune femme qui était à présent en train de trier ses affaires par couleur et par tissus. Elle semblait hésiter entre du vert et du rose pâle.

**- Je vous conseillerai le rose**, dit House.

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa présence, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il dirait son avis.

**- Le rose vous donne un air enfantin, ça vous irait à merveille**, expliqua-t-il.

Elle parut sur le point de faire une crise de joie ou autre chose juvénile qu'elle était réellement capable de faire.

**- Ah… Merci…**

Elle prit ses assortiments roses et sortit de la chambre tandis que House prit lui aussi des nouveaux vêtements ; il avait envie de se sentir séduisant. Un sentiment étrange, certes, mais c'était une envie soudaine qu'il lui était passée par la tête. Il avait peur sur le coup, d'avoir changé, mais le fait de se dire qu'il était toujours aussi imprévisible le rassura. Quelques minutes après, Cameron revint. Elle était habillée entièrement en rose pâle. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, habillée ainsi, mais elle gardait toujours une certaine maturité dans son regard.

**- Je… Euh…**

Elle se sentait gênée par son regard gourmand. Elle ne s'y était pas encore très bien habituée, mais pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Elle dévia le regard du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

**- Oui, ça vous va à merveille. Ça fait presque oublié que vous vous êtes disputée avec le koala et Cuddy en deux jours, surtout que se disputer avec Cuddy signifie aussi Wilson et le koala signifie aussi Thirteen, donc ça fait quatre**, commenta-t-il.

**- House !**

Il esquissa un sourire avant de la prendre une seconde fois dans ses bras. Il fit glisser son visage sur celui de la jeune pour finalement lui déposer une série de baisers sur la joue, descendant petit à petit… Il finit encore une fois par l'embrasser au coin des lèvres avant d'avoir cette même hésitation qui faisait souvent basculer les choses. Ce fut elle qui se retira.

**- On y va ?** Dit-elle comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

Il fut déçu de voir que ses tendresses n'avaient aucun effet sur elle, mais il se trompait ; elle était troublée. Trop troublée pour pouvoir répondre à ses caresses, son attention.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il subitement.

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi refusez-vous toujours au moment où…**

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, mais elle semblait le comprendre.

**- Il faut d'abord que j'aille voir Chase**, répondit-elle.

**- Pour quoi faire ? Pour supplier une autre nuit ?**

**- Non. Pour rompre définitivement.**


	12. Vérité vraie

**Chapitre 12 : Vérité vraie  
**

House resta figé quelques instants. La phrase ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer dans son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte. Pourtant il lui semblait tellement évidemment qu'elle veule le quitter… Il n'arrivait plus trop à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

**- Vous devriez aller vous habiller, au cas où Wilson viendrait vous embêter une autre fois**, ajouta-t-elle plus pour rompre le silence plutôt par réelle nécessité.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre avec ses affaires. Elle s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que la raison de sa future rupture serait House, principalement House. Elle n'était plus vraiment très sûre de ses sentiments pour lui, ni même pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle avait envie de faire un retour à la case départ, reprendre les choses unes par unes, enlever ses rancunes… House revint, habillé. Il avait mit une chemise… rose pâle. Ce détail la fit sourire.

**- Qu'est-ce qui a ? J'ai une tâche ?** Ironisa-t-il.

**- Non…**

Elle se leva, le contemplant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure face à cette miraculeuse vision de lui.

**- Vous êtes très charmant, habillé ainsi**, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui le sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

**- Merci… J'ai essayé de faire un peu assorti…** Avoua-t-il.

Elle s'approcha et se colla à lui. Les couleurs semblaient correspondre et ça les faisait rire. Tout pouvait les faire rire en ce moment. Elle se retira et il afficha une grimace forcée qui exprimait clairement qu'il était déçu qu'elle se sépare de lui. Elle l'embrassa promptement au coin des lèvres avant de retourner à ses affaires. Elle continua de plier ses vêtements et de les rangés proprement dans l'armoire, ou dans un sac plastique pour les vêtements trop usés.

**- Je pense tout de même qu'il faudrait mieux faire du rangement dans ****votre**** armoire !** Le nargua-t-elle.

**- Que vous êtes méchante… Elle belle mon armoire, j'ai jamais autant bien entretenu mes affaires !**

Elle s'efforça de ne pas rire avant de poursuivre son rangement. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Chase apparut au seuil.

**- Tiens, c'est vous maintenant, plus Wilson ?** Ironisa House.

**- Cuddy nous veut réunis dans le salon à quatorze trente. Allison, …**

**- Ne l'appelez pas Allison ou vous entendrez le bruit resplendissant de ma canne dans votre mâchoire. J'éviterai tout de même de faire ça trop souvent, j'y tiens à ma canne, voyez-vous**, l'interrompit House.

**- Cuddy veut te voir à quatorze heures et quart**, poursuivit Chase comme si il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Il sortit rapidement, en faisant bien claquer la porte au passage. House se retourna vers la dite Allison citée légèrement au-dessus.

**- Oui, je compte toujours rompre, et oui, Cuddy veut certainement me voir pour la dispute**, répondit-elle avant même qu'il ne pose la question.

**- Vous lisez dans les pensées ? Si vous avez des dons, essayez de voir ce que font Wilson et Cuddy en ce moment même… Ou alors le koala et Thirteen…**

Elle explosa de rire en entendant le mot « koala ». Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

**- Désolée… Je n'arrive plus trop à me contrôler ses derniers temps…** Confia-t-elle.

**- Ah ! C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas que je vous embrasse ?**

Elle faillit avoir un deuxième fou rire mais elle resta perplexe. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être qu'elle refusait ses baisers parce qu'elle perdait complètement la tête ? Elle se rappelait quand elle travaillait avec lui… Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir un peu d'approche avec lui, un premier pas, un geste, un regard, des mots… Maintenant qu'elle avait tout ça, elle ne savait plus trop quoi en faire. Elle avait peur qu'il change, cela risquerait de briser tout son charme. En même temps il ne semblait pas réellement avoir changé avec les autres… Peut-être changeait-il avec elle, et uniquement avec elle ? Non, c'était cette fois-ci trop beau pour être vrai, selon elle. Elle esquissa un sourire en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans son bureau quand il avait fait croire qu'il était atteint d'un cancer…

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ?** Demanda House.

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle était toujours dans la chambre, avec House, seuls, en train de… ranger leurs affaires. Très romantique, il faut avouer. Elle s'était imaginée un instant dans son bureau, à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier ce souvenir. Il était agréable de l'avoir embrasser, certes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait été aussi bête pour profiter de ce moment de faiblesse. Pour une fois qu'il se plier à ses envies ! En même temps, elle était persuadée qu'il se plierait encore une fois à ses envies, et peut-être pas qu'unes. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il voulait l'embrasser, mais elle savait aussi qu'il hésitait.

**- Non je pensais juste à… au baiser qu'on avait eut il y a quelques années, dans votre bureau…**

Il fit mine de réfléchir à ce souvenir mais quelque chose lui disait au fond d'elle que ce n'était qu'une feinte. Elle voyait qu'il n'était pas naturel.

**- Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Dommage que vous ailliez sorti la seringue au moment critique…**

**- Vous m'en voyez désolée.**

**- Oh, vous pouvez vous rattraper en vous laissant faire mais vous ne semblait pas prête pour ça.**

**- Il faut d'abord que je parle à Chase, et il faudrait aussi que vous dites à Cuddy que…**

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Elle s'était faite trop d'illusions et maintenant elle débordait d'imagination de tous les cotés.

**- Que ?** Répéta-t-il, assoiffé de savoir la suite.

**- Qu'y a-t-il réellement entre vous et Cuddy ?** Demanda-t-elle, très sérieuse.

Il soupira. Quelques secondes après, il soupira encore une fois.

**- Pas grand-chose. On se connaît depuis la fac, on a entretenu une relation qui a échouée et puis il y a eut cette nuit, que vous êtes parfaitement au courant**, expliqua-t-il.

**- Mais est-ce que vous ressentez quelque chose de concret pour elle ?** Insista Cameron.

Il soupira pour une troisième fois. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments pour quelqu'un, mais il avait peur d'une dispute avec l'immunologiste. Une dispute pourrait être fatale pour la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Une relation qui ne tenait qu'à un seul et mince fil.

**- Rien de plus concret qu'une attirance physique. Aucun homme ne peut dire qu'elle n'est en rien sexy mais il y a des limites et j'ai su faire la différence entre le contact dans un lit et un autre contact que vous m'avez donné il y a quelques minutes de cela.**

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de soupirer. Elle avait l'impression de faire du surplace avec leur relation mais cela l'amusait tout de même à certaines reprises. Elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien entre House et Cuddy, mais elle aurait tout de même voulu connaître la vérité dans un autre moment.

**- Il faudrait que vous lui dites, que cette nuit n'avait rien de concret. Ça risque de faire des compromis…** Expliqua-t-elle.

**- Et Wilson, on en fait quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… En fait, je ne fais que supposer, je ne connais rien de vos relations avec les autres… Enfin… Wilson est votre ami, je ne le connais pas mieux que vous et je ne prétendrai jamais cela, mais si il est vraiment votre ami il devrait pouvoir comprendre, non ?**

**- Votre point de vu utopiste est en train de l'importer, faite gaffe. Wilson est mon meilleur ami, certes, mais je n'imagine pas sa réaction quand il apprendra que sa fiancée l'a trompé. Vous savez qu'il a déjà scié ma canne ?**

**- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, vous l'aviez mérité !**

Il lui fit un petit sourire. Il aurait aimé que cette discussion s'arrête à tout prix. Elle avait aussi ce même désire, mais ne savait pas vraiment comment arrêter cette curiosité qui la rongeait. Elle regarda la pendule qui indiquait à présent quatorze heures. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant qu'elle ne se rende voir Cuddy. Peut-être une seconde dispute avec elle ?

**- Dites… Euh…**

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commençait, mais il fallait qu'elle le lui demande.

**- Pas la peine d'être aussi gênée. Je me suis confié à vous tout comme vous m'avez parlé de votre mari décédé.**

**- … Oui…**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir avec moi voir Cuddy ? Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me contrôler, seule.**

**- Vous avez réellement besoin de moi ?**

Il la regarda profondément dans les yeux. Presque jamais personne n'avait eut besoin de lui, hormis les patients. De simples personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, même pas le prénom, et il ne voulait pas savoir.

**- Si vous n'êtes pas là, ça risque de vraiment partir comme il ne le faudrait pas. Enfin, je suppose que vous voyez le genre. Vous avez eut une assez belle démonstration lors du déjeuner, et je ne doute pas que ça dégénère avec une simple discussion.**

**- Cuddy voudra sûrement s'excuser, pas d'inquiétudes.**

**- Mais j'aimerais que vous venez, s'il vous plait.**

Il sembla hésiter, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda à son tour la pendule qui indiquait maintenant quatorze heures dix. Il la prit par la main et sortit de la chambre.

Dans le salon ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Tout d'abord ils se tenaient la main, tout en restant collés l'un l'autre, ils portaient tous les deux la même couleur rose pâle. Kutner pouffa de rire quand ils passèrent devant lui, mais ils l'ignorèrent. Ils s'assirent en face de Cuddy, qui semblait être nerveuse. Wilson était à ses cotés, et semblait lui, rouge de fureur.

**- Ça y ai, elle te l'a dit**, analysa House à l'adresse de Wilson.

Et Wilson confirma en hochant la tête.


	13. Sans superflus

**Chapitre 13 : Sans superflus**

Wilson fusilla House du regard. Cuddy se sentait au milieu, et préférait regarder Cameron qui fixait House, ce dernier scrutant sa canne sans se soucier de l'attention qu'on pouvait lui porter en ce moment. Cuddy rompit le silence la première.

**- Nous avons un gros problème.**

**- Je pense que ça, tout le monde le savait. Du moins, si j'avais été assez claire durant le repas**, ironisa Cameron.

**- Je prédis déjà ce qui va venir**, dit Cuddy avec un grand calme, **Jimmy va tenter d'égorger House qui fera son innocent, vous le défendrez, je m'incrusterai et ça fera un gros problème.**

**- Et vous nous avez appelé pour régler un problème qui ****va**** se dérouler d'après vos prédictions ? Madame la voyante, je vous prie de me dire quand enfin j'étranglerai le koala avec de la barbe à papa…** Se plaignit House aussitôt.

Cameron s'efforça de ne pas rire. Elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas le moment et elle redoutait la réaction de Wilson si elle montrait trop de sympathie envers son colocataire. Elle continua de fixer Cuddy avec une attention qui se trouvait déconcertante.

**- Peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé si House n'avait pas couché avec Lisa**, gronda Wilson.

**- Mais oui, remettons tout sur mon dos ! J'en ai tellement l'habitude. Ne croyez pas que ma canne m'aide à porter tout ce fardeau !** Se défendit-il.

Cameron tenta de dire quelque chose, mais elle fut contraint de se taire en s'étant rappelé les présages de Cuddy. Après tout, la directrice n'avait pas tord puisque Cameron s'apprêtait à défendre House, mais elle n'était pas innocente après avoir couché avec Chase. Trop concentrée pour analyser la situation, elle entendait à peine les voix s'élevaient autour d'elle. En revenant sur terre elle comprit que Wilson continuait d'harceler House.

**- Wilson, ce n'était pas sérieux…** Souffla-t-elle à contrecœur.

Il se retourna vivement vers elle.

**- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?**

**- Parce que…**

Elle lança un regard peiné à House.

**- Parce que c'est absolument vrai**, continua Cuddy, **ça n'avait strictement rien de sérieux et je suis sûre et certaine que plus jamais ça n'arrivera.**

Wilson serra son poing plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire.

**- Et pourquoi s'est arrivé ?** Demanda-t-il en un grognement bien inquiétant, en fixant House d'un regard noir.

**- Aucune idée. Que ça ait été Cuddy ou n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait été la même chose sauf que tu n'aurais pas été en rogne. Malheureusement, Cuddy était là et puis voilà**, tenta House.

**- Il y avait Cameron non ?**

Elle fit un pas en arrière de peur que House dise la vérité.

**- Je ne me sers pas de Cameron comme call-girl, désolé. Cuddy non plus d'ailleurs**, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

**- Bref, c'est réglé. C'était totalement absurde, inutile, et pas sérieux du tout donc il n'y a rien à dire sur ça, alors s'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous chamaillez pour ça**, acheva Cuddy.

**- Et ça t'importe tant que ça ?** S'étonna son fiancé.

**- La question n'est pas là, je préfère passer à autre chose. C'est fait, c'est fait, on ne pourra pas changer quoi que ce soit à part si tu décides de faire ton rancunier et qu'on ne pourra jamais avancé et je serais obligée d'augmenter la durée du voyage. Donc… Deuxième problème, Chase.**

**- Il n'y a qu'à l'appeler, non ?** Demanda Cameron, impatiente de partir.

**- Non, pas la peine, vous me fournirez les informations vous-même.**

**- Et si je n'ai rien à vous dire ?**

**- Oh que si vous avez des choses à me dire. **

**- Non, pas du tout. Il ne s'est rien passé, il a trop espéré, a tout perdu, hormis un joli coup de poing, puis de toute façon maintenant il a Hadley (Thirteen).**

House lui adressa un sourire en coin. Elle tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur Cuddy pour faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

**- Il faut que vous lui présentiez vos excuses**, dit Cuddy en regardant House et Cameron, après avoir pousser un long soupir.

**- Nous n'avons aucune excuse à lui donner. Il a toujours été jaloux de House, il croit des choses qu'il ne devrait même pas penser mais de toute façon, on s'en fiche puisque comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il y a Hadley !** Se défendit Cameron.

**- Et puis il a bien mérité ce qu'il a eut…** S'empressa d'ajouter House.

Cuddy poussa un autre long soupir avant de se lever et partir. Son fiancé et les deux « tourtereaux » firent de même. Cameron se plaça volontairement entre Wilson et House pour éviter une quelconque querelle.

**- Nous y allons…** Souffla Cuddy, une fois arrivée devant le reste du groupe.

Allison se colla un peu plus à House, mal à l'aise. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant qui n'avait étrangement aucun effet sur elle. Ils s'engagèrent dans la rue et elle lui prit discrètement la main, sans se soucier des regards accusateurs de Chase et Thirteen. Ils semblaient mijoter quelque chose, mais il s'agissait plus de ricanements et de moqueries qu'autre chose. House sortit rapidement une boîte de Vicodine et avala une pilule.

**- Pas la peine de me regard ainsi, vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas m'en passer, surtout avec ces chicaneurs…** Dit House en ayant vu le regard peiné de Cameron.

Celle-ci se blottit un peu plus contre-lui, agrippant cette fois-ci le bras de l'homme.

**- Vous avez froid ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Non… Juste une envie. Puis au moins, les chicaneurs comme vous dites, auront des choses à raconter.**

Il serra un peu plus son bras, ou plus précisément Cameron puisqu'elle y était accrochée, contre lui en guise de réponse. Ce qui suffisait d'ailleurs amplement.

**- Vous tiendrez la distance ? Il parait que c'est plutôt loin et avec votre canne…**

**- Oh ça ira, avec deux drogues à mes cotés, je ne craint rien !**

Elle ne comprit pas mais il lui fit signe de ne pas chercher. Malgré son geste elle tentait de découvrir qu'elle était sa deuxième drogue. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre sur ce sujet, elle abandonna.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, serrant de plus en fort le bras de House avant de le lâcher. Ce dernier regarda ce que fixait continuellement Cameron avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt jeune, coiffé d'une chevelure blonde et dont le visage était orné de deux petites perles vertes claires qui lui servaient d'œils. House se demanda qui était cette personne mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il leur adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de repartir. Cameron continua sa marche, plutôt perplexe, suivie de House.

Au bout d'une heure environ, ils arrivèrent devant la fête qui s'était installée dans un immense parc. Ils entrèrent précipitamment puis commencèrent à zigzaguer en groupe à travers les divers emplacements de jeu. House remarqua plusieurs étendues de gazon, derrière les stands. Cameron le remarqua à son tour et en jetant un simple coup d'œil à House, elle comprit qu'il voulait s'y installer. Sans un mot ils allèrent sur la pelouse. House disposa une serviette qu'il avait apportée, et il s'assit dessus avant d'entraîner l'immunologiste avec lui.

**- Ils ne nous ont pas vus partir…** Lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant contempler l'état de la jeune femme. Elle avait replié ses genoux vers elle et avait posé sa tête dessus. D'une main elle se tenait les jambes, de l'autre elle faisait tourner des brins d'herbes entre ses doigts. Elle avait nettement senti le regard de l'homme sur elle, comme elle le ressentait toujours, mais elle ne tourna pas pour autant le visage vers lui et ne lui fit même aucune réflexion. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il voulait lui demandait qui était cet homme, et elle avait raison. Cette question le démangeait, mais il avait peur d'offenser la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas une autre dispute, qui pourrait être critique. Mais la curiosité lui fit perdre la raison.

**- Qui c'était ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton le plus désinvolte possible.

Elle ne le regarda toujours pas, mais elle s'arrêta tout de même de jouer avec l'herbe. Elle soupira silencieusement, tellement silencieusement que si quelqu'un ne la fixait pas il ne s'en rendrait sûrement pas compte.

**- Personne d'important. De toute façon on le reverra certainement.**

Elle continua de faire des nœuds avec l'herbe quand le reste du groupe arriva. Cuddy, qui était en tête de groupe, était particulièrement affolée.

**- On vous cherche depuis… depuis…**

Elle était rouge de fureur et n'arrivait pas à trouver des mots. Elle avait la main dans celle de Wilson qui avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les phalanges.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Demanda le cancérologue.

**- La marche nous a fatigués**, répondit House.

Forcément, il avait mentit. Il n'avait en réalité aucune réponse à sa question, mais apparemment son mensonge faisait l'affaire.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés faire ?** Continua-t-il, sans vraiment prêter d'attention à sa question.

**- On vous a cherché pardi !** S'esclaffa Cuddy, le visage toujours empourpré.

**- Et à part ça, on s'est lancé des défis sur plusieurs jeux…** Dit Wilson avec un grand calme.

L'oncologue lâcha la main de sa bien-aimée et s'accroupit devant House et Cameron. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eut de disputes entre eux.

**- Et vous, vous vous êtes seulement assoupis ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ?** Fit House avec une pointe d'ironie.

**- D'après les nombreuses fois où je suis rentré dans votre chambre… Vous aviez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à faire. **

**- Sauf que nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés puisque justement tu es arrivé à ce moment. Nous n'avons pas réessayé et nous ne réessayerons pas.**

Wilson tenta de répliquer, mais Cameron se leva subitement pour ensuite courir derrière les buissons. House cru qu'il y avait un lien entre sa fuite et l'homme qu'ils avaient croisé dans la rue, mais tous les regards étant posés sur lui il pensa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui fournisse une explication mais il n'en n'eut pas. Il s'impatienta.

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?**

**- Imbécile. Pourquoi tu ne lui cours pas après ?** Répliqua Wilson.

**- Je peux pas courir, j'ai une canne.**

Tout le groupe, à l'exception de House, poussa un soupir effrayant.

**- House, elle veut que tu ailles la rejoindre…** Expliqua l'oncologue.

**- Pourquoi ? Elle est partit, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas être ici.**

**- Tu es donc si idiot que ça ? Le grand House si intelligent, n'arrive donc pas à comprendre une chose aussi simple ? Si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça, alors tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir.**

**- Qui te dis que…**

**- Vas la voir.**

**- Mais…**

**- Allez-y !** Insista Cuddy, défendant ainsi son fiancé.

Il se leva mais Cameron arriva lentement. L'évidence était qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle arriva devant eux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle jeta un vif regard à House avant qu'une larme descende tristement sur sa joue. House semblait le seul à ne pas avoir vraiment saisi pourquoi elle s'était enfuie. Ce fut ensuite tout le visage de Cameron qui fut noyé sous le chagrin.

**- Désolée… Je…**

Tout passa ensuite très vite. D'une rapidité surprenante, House avait lâché sa canne, s'était approché d'elle pour l'enlacer et ensuite déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas dû tout gêner par la présence de son ami, ni même de toutes les autres personnes. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie qui se traduisait parfaitement par son action.

Lentement, très lentement, les mains de la jeune immunologiste glissèrent sur le torse de l'homme, pendant que les mains de celui-ci serraient plus étroitement la demoiselle. Avec un empressement inimaginable, le baiser devint bien plus passionné et fougueux. Ils ne parvenaient pas à penser à autre chose, ils ne voulaient pas penser à autre chose.

Leur désir en demandait d'avantage, leurs vies solitaires voulaient s'enterrer à tout jamais en réalisant qu'un seul coup de langue pouvait les faire revivre à tout jamais. Ils s'étouffaient mutuellement, entre leur manque de souffle dû au baiser et leur étreinte si puissante qu'ils s'engourdissaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le temps ne pouvait s'arrêter, il ne pouvait leur permettre un plus long plaisir qu'ils ne le demandaient mais ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps et se fichaient bien de la durée que prendrait cet échange.

House tenta de se retirer, mais elle ne le lui permit pas. Un simple croisement en plus au travers leurs lèvres suffisait pour le faire changer d'avis. Plus par un manque d'air que par une envie, leurs lèvres se séparèrent une simple seconde pour ensuite s'embrassaient promptement une multitude de fois. Enfin, ils se dégagèrent complètement. Ils n'arrivaient tout d'abord pas à réaliser la grandeur de ce premier pas. Quand ce fut le cas, ils se battaient intérieurement pour recommencer. Seulement leur regard leur faisait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus ici. La gêne commença à s'emparer d'eux et ils lâchèrent leur étreinte.

Ce fut seulement quelques minutes après qu'ils aperçurent le jeune homme blond qu'ils avaient vu en arrivant.


	14. La fête foraine

**Chapitre 14 : La fête foraine**

Le jeune homme semblait au départ occupé à lire le journal, mais en les voyant il s'était interrompu immédiatement pour observer la scène. A ce moment là, House eut la confirmation que l'homme et Cameron se connaissaient vraiment. L'homme abordait un sourire malicieux et passait son regard de House à Cameron, puis de Cameron à House. Il s'arrêta un moment sur House, cherchant presque à trouver ses défauts et ses qualités simplement en le fixant. L'immunologiste sembla gênée, et pour éviter de la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'est déjà, l'homme s'en alla. Cameron fit de même avec House, mais ils partirent dans la direction opposée, accompagnés du reste du groupe.

**- Allison, qui c'était ?** S'exclama Chase.

D'un simple regard, elle comprit que Chase n'était pas de bonne humeur, contrairement à elle.

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

Elle observa la réaction de House qui semblait indifférent à ce qui se passait autour d'elle et lui. Il la dévorait des yeux et se fichait complètement des commentaires de Chase et Thirteen qui étaient prononcés à haute voix. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la fête, se séparaient au fur et à mesure et il ne resta plus que House et Cameron, seuls, au milieu des stands. House soupira bruyamment.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Peu importe. Être loin du koala et de sa petite amie.**

Il lui sourit aussitôt. Elle n'était pas mécontente qu'il ne l'évite pas après le baiser, bien au contraire. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux alentours, à la recherche d'une distraction quelconque. Son regard s'arrêta instinctivement sur un stand. Il s'agissait d'un jeu qui consistait à lancer les cinq balles dans les cinq boîtes, qui étaient de plus en plus étroites. Le père d'un jeune garçon tentait de mettre la troisième balle mais il manqua.

**- On devine tout à votre regard**, commenta Cameron en voyant l'expression envieuse de House.

Il détourna enfin son attention du jeu pour la contempler elle. Il pouffa une exclamation joyeuse quand il la vit sourire. Elle se plaça derrière lui et le poussa légèrement pour le faire avancer.

**- Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour dormir !** Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il se mit sur le coté et dans une autre tentative, il vit Cameron perdre l'équilibre. Il prit donc sa main pour éviter une chute et ils partirent vers le stand qui semblait l'amuser rien que du regard. Le propriétaire du jeu fut étonné de voir une personne aussi âgée venir s'amusait à une distraction aussi enfantine. Néanmoins il lui passa les cinq balles. House prit la première et fit mine de se concentrer pour enfin l'envoyer dans la boîte qui correspondait. Il prit ensuite la deuxième balle et n'attendit pas avant de la mettre pile dans la cible. Pour la troisième il s'amusa à jongler avant d'enfin l'expédier. Pour la quatrième il se concentra tout de même un peu pour être sûr de ne pas manquer son objectif. Pour la dernière, la balle roula sur les bordures du récipient pour enfin atterrir dedans. Pendant ce temps Cameron observait de temps à autres Chase et Thirteen qui s'amusaient dans un autre stand, mais qui apparemment ne les avaient pas repérés.

**- Youhou, Cameron.**

Elle sursauta. House avait fini, et elle s'excusa profondément de ne pas l'avoir regardé jusqu'au bout. Il fit semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper mais quelque chose dans son regard le trahissais. Elle ne vit cependant pas d'utilité au fait de poursuivre sur ce sujet. Elle tenta de parler d'autre chose mais ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, au même moment, en voyant un vendeur de barbe à papa. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé en se rappelant de la visite aux Monsters Trucks puis sans demander son avis, House en acheta pour tous les deux. Elle le remercia puis s'empressa de commencer sa sucrerie, sous le regard plus que gourmand de House. Ils virent Kutner faire son fier face à Taub et Foreman, mais ils ne se demandèrent pas pourquoi. Ils entendirent ensuite la prononciation de leurs noms en provenance de derrière, ou plus précisément de Chase.

**- Un problème ? J'ai une canne et je sais très bien m'en servir, si mon poing ne vous a pas suffit**, menaça House.

Chase calma ses ardeurs et Thirteen l'entraîna plus loin avec un signe d'excuse. House rabaissa sa canne qu'il avait précédemment relevée puis il repartit de son coté avec Cameron.

**- Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils se calment tous les deux**, commenta-t-il.

**- Peut-être y a-t-il un marchand de bambous ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…**

Il lui sourit et elle fit de même. Ils savaient tous les deux que leur baiser avec quelque peu installé un climat d'hostilité mais ils n'osèrent pas en parler. Ils passèrent encore un peu de temps dans la fête avant que d'immenses nuages gris recouvrent le ciel auparavant bleu. Ils furent donc tous contraints de partir.

Sur le chemin, quelques gouttes commençaient à tomber mais ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant. Cameron avait aperçu l'homme aux cheveux blonds mais elle était la seule et elle tentait d'ignorer cette sensation d'être observée, bien que ce fût difficile puisque House observait sans cesse ses réactions, son comportement… Pourtant elle réussit à maintenir le jeu tout le long du trajet.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, d'énormes gouttes d'eau s'étalaient sur les vitres et un bruit de tempête grondait à l'extérieur. L'ambiance devint soudainement plus tendue, tout le monde s'acharnait à des tâches ménagères et Cameron ne restait pas une seule seconde sans compagnie, ou plutôt sans House. Elle le suivit même dehors quand il dû sortir les poubelles. Ils eurent cependant un moment de tranquillité dans la chambre. House prit une serviette et essuya l'eau qui coulait le long de sa nuque. Cameron, elle, le regardait. Il lui tendit la serviette et elle mit un certain temps avant de réagir.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe l'esprit ?** Demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il voulut rieur.

**- Rien, rien… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…**

Son argument n'étant pas valable, elle dû subir l'attention que portait House sur le moindre de ses gestes. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, elle craqua. Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

**- Je vous jure qu'il n'y a absolument rien, je…**

**- Qui est cet homme ?**

La curiosité de House ne faisait que grandir de minutes en minutes depuis la dernière fois où il avait vu cet homme. Il mourait presque d'envie de savoir de qui il s'agissait, et quel lien le rapprochait à Cameron.

**- Ça… Ça ne vous regarde pas !******

**- Si ça me regarde. Vous n'êtes pas vous-même depuis qu'on l'avait croisé dans la rue, j'arrive plus à vous suivre.******

**- Je suis tout à fait naturelle ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai embrassé sans rien dire !**

Elle n'arrivait pas à contenir sa curiosité. Elle voulait une raison à ce baiser, une explication rationnelle. Elle ignorait seulement qu'il partageait cet envie.

**- Et ce n'est pas moi non plus qui suis parti en courant et en pleurant**, se défendit-il, **et si vous êtes mécontente, le dire simplement éviterait tout malentendu et ça nous ferait gagner bien du temps.******

**- Je ne suis pas mécontente !******

**- Alors pourquoi vous me reprochez de vous avoir embrassé ?******

**- Je ne vous reproche rien, je…**

Elle hésita un moment. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ça maintenant, et on le lui accorda ; son portable sonna seulement quelques secondes après. Elle le prit, regarda de qui il s'agissait et poussa un long soupir avant de décrocher.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Dit-elle.

Elle remarqua rapidement que House n'était pas parti et préféra sortir plutôt que de le laisser entendre un bout de la conversation qu'elle allait avoir.

**_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Boston ?_** Demanda une voix qu'on pourrait qualifiée comme douce.

**- Je te retourne la question.******

**_- Ah, ça c'est un secret._******

**- Toujours le goût du mystère ?******

**_- Les gens ne changent pas. Mais peu importe, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_******

**- Ça ne te regarde en rien. Si tu veux continuer à m'interroger sur pourquoi je vis, raccroches tout de suite.******

**_- Tu es bien hautaine avec moi, tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude._******

**- Les gens ne changent pas, me semble-t-il. ******

**_- C'était simplement une remarque. C'était ton patron tout à l'heure ?_******

**- Encore une fois, ça ne te regarde pas.******

**_- Si je deviens subitement aveugle, tu me diras tout ?_******

**- Tu peux toujours rêver. Ma vie m'appartient à moi et à moi seule.******

**_- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais avoue que tu aimerais bien faire une petite place pour ton patron, House je crois._******

**- Je fais de la place pour qui je veux. ******

**_- Pourtant il me semblait que tu étais avec Robert._******

**- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?******

**_- Secret._******

**- Tu m'énerves… J'ai rompu avec Robert, ou du moins j'espère que ça a été assez clair pour lui. Il est idiot mais j'espère qu'il y a des limites, sinon je suis dans de beaux draps.******

**_- En parlant de draps…_******

**- Ferme-la, je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. ******

**_- Bon, d'accord, si tu insistes. J'ai vu Robert avec vous._******

**- Oh mais il y avait aussi plein d'autre monde, je sais pas si tu as vu…******

**_- Laisses ton coté ironique. House, Robert, toi… Le personnel de l'hôpital fait-il une excursion ? Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de me cacher quelque chose, je finirais toujours par tout découvrir._**

Elle soupira longuement, et se demanda si il n'était pas plus préférable de lui raccrocher au nez mais elle renonça.

**- Cuddy, la directrice, a ordonné à House d'organiser un voyage de trois semaines à Boston. Il a dû inviter toute son équipe, son meilleur ami qui travaille à l'hôpital, Cuddy, et son ancienne équipe c'est-à-dire Robert et moi.******

**_- Et bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas dur de tout dire, si ?_******

**- Si, énormément. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Boston ?******

**_- Secret, je te l'ai déjà dit._******

**- Je t'ai tout révélé, c'est à ton tour maintenant.******

**_- Tu n'as malheureusement pas mon sens de déduction._******

**- House, par contre, en a un. ******

**_- Tu le connais bien. Demandes lui donc de t'aider à découvrir ce que je fais dans une ville si éloignée de chez moi…_******

**- Sam…******

**_- Je ne te dirais rien dans ces conditions. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, viens demain à seize heures au bar Hell's drink._******

**- Je sais pas, il faudrait que Cuddy soit d'accord pour me laisser partir seule… Puis le nom de ton bar ne m'inspire guère.******

**_- Seule ? Tu peux faire venir ton House._******

**- Ce n'est pas mon House, arrêtes avec ça. Et je doute que ça l'intéresse.******

**_- Quoi ? Je suis pas intéressant ?_******

**- House est très difficile. Enfin… Je me débrouillerai pour venir, mais sans faute ! Je connais bien tes plaisanteries, pour suivre quelqu'un.******

**_- Non, je serais avec quelqu'un. On m'appelle, à demain._******

**- Quel dommage.**

Elle raccrocha. Avoir eut un échange pareil avec lui semblait lui faire chaud au cœur mais elle restait nerveuse. Elle retourna dans la chambre de House et s'offrit un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir : il rangeait ses affaires. Elle hoqueta de surprise, ce qui amusa le docteur.

**- Je vous remercie pleinement de m'encourager dans mon devoir**, ironisa-t-il.

**- C'est tout naturel.**

Elle tira le rideau et alla de son coté pour se changer. Pour la deuxième fois il eut une terrible envie de la rejoindre mais il ne s'offrit pas ce plaisir. Elle retira le rideau. Elle s'était mise en tenue de nuit.

**- Vous voulez déjà dormir ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- J'ai sommeil et je n'ai pas faim…**

Elle s'assit sur son lit, éteignit son portable et le posa sur sa table de chevet.

**- Qui était-ce ?**

Elle lui fit un simple sourire en guise de réponse. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de cet homme, mais ne posa pas plus de question ; elle semblait bien mieux en forme. Elle se glissa sous les draps et tenta de dormir. De son coté, il fit le moins de bruit possible pour la laisser tranquille puis quand Cuddy les appela il sortit, la laissa seule.

Ils furent d'abords étonnés de ne pas voir House et Cameron ensembles.

**- Elle n'avait simplement pas envie de vous voir**, plaisanta-t-il pour répondre à leurs questions.

Le dîner lui sembla bien triste sans la jeune immunologiste mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Surtout sous le regard suspicieux de Wilson qui cherchait à comprendre, mais qui finit par s'intégrer dans les discussions et délaisser House. Ce dernier termina son repas à une vitesse fulgurante mais ne décida ni de débarrasser la table, ni de faire la vaisselle.

Il partit directement dans la chambre où il y découvrit une Cameron qui ne dormait pas. Elle avait le regard vide. Elle s'assoupissait, tout simplement, mais quelque chose était étrange dans son comportement. House s'assit sur son lit et la contempla. Au bout d'une demie douzaine de minutes elle tourna son regard vers lui. La lumière tamisée des veilleuses ne laisser pas voir grand-chose dans cette pénombre mais assez pour y percevoir leurs regards passionnés. Il laissa l'obscurité s'emparait de la pièce avant de passer sous les couettes, tout habillé. Il s'endormit rapidement, le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune femme plus tôt lui offrant de sympathiques rêves.


	15. Mauvais moment

**Chapitre 15 : Mauvais moment**

C'était au beau milieu de la nuit, aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Il faisait froid, la fenêtre était ouverte, des oiseaux chantaient. Cameron n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, même en se concentrant sur la respiration régulière de House qui dormait profondément. La pluie avait cessé il y a peu, mais des nouvelles gouttes d'eau se posaient sur la vitre déjà humide. Allison se leva. Elle se sentait étrange. House avait encore raison, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle plaqua sa main contre son front, mais ayant des difficultés pour juger sa température, elle sortit un thermomètre de ses bagages et le mit dans sa bouche. Elle attendit une petite minute avant qu'il ne sonne et qu'elle le retire rapidement pour éviter de réveiller House. Elle regarda le petit cadran qui montrait « 39°C ». Pas étonnant qu'elle se sente bizarre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et fixa House dormir. Il avait un sourire sur son visage et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'en arborait un à son tour. Mais une douleur lancinante lui passa par la tête et elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui fit réveiller House immédiatement. Il se redressa et la regarda.

**- Cameron ? Tout va bien ?**

La migraine de la jeune femme était assez forte mais elle parvint à se contrôler. Elle ouvrit les yeux auparavant fermés et observa House. Il était inquiet, et ne le cachait pas. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, mettant ensuite sa main sur son front.

**- Vous…******

**- Oui, je sais, j'ai trente neuf de fièvre**, l'interrompit-elle.

Il vit le thermomètre qu'elle avait lancé pendant sa douleur. Il le prit et vit qu'elle avait effectivement raison. Il éteignit l'engin et le posa sur la table de chevet, non loin du portable. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme. De la sueur commençait à couler sur son front. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux d'un air peiné. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle se leva soudainement. Trop soudainement, même. Elle sentit son mal de crâne empirer d'un seul coup et elle poussa une autre exclamation.

**- Cameron, calmez-vous…**

Elle se massa le front d'une main. L'autre se refermait sur elle-même mais House vint la prendre entre ses doigts fins et chauds. Il la tira doucement sur le lit à coté de lui et l'allongea. Il prit la couverture et la mit sur son propre lit, laissant qu'un simple drap qu'il remonta jusqu'aux épaules de la jeune femme. Il vit ensuite la fenêtre grande ouverte.

**- Vous avez froid ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- House, arrêtez…******

**- Vous avez froid ?** Répéta-t-il.

**- Non…**

Il referma légèrement la fenêtre pour éviter qu'un trop gros courant d'air entre. Il s'approcha ensuite de Cameron, l'observa. Tout son visage était pourpre, de la sueur coulait sur son front, sa respiration haletait. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et passa une main sur son front pour le débarrasser de tout ce liquide.

**- Arrêtez…**

Elle parlait dans un simple souffle. Il lui passa un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de dire autre chose, ce qui s'avéra efficace. Elle lui posa un léger baiser sur le doigt, ce qui le fit plutôt rire. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, promptement certes, mais il l'embrassa. Une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde où elle se sentait miraculeusement guérie. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, avant que ses paupières ne deviennent trop lourdes à soulever. Dans un dernier effort elle l'attira à elle, il fut donc contraint de s'allonger à ses cotés. Elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée, il n'y pouvait malheureusement rien mais il tenta de la calmer avec quelques tendresses. Elle avait chaud, il dû donc lui enlever le drap, et ouvrir grand la fenêtre. Elle avait quelques spasmes, qu'il tenta de contrôler en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Au bout d'une heure d'attention acharnée, elle finit par s'assoupir. Fier de son exploit, il se permit de dormir dans le même lit qu'elle.

Un oiseau se mit à chanter une douce berceuse, qui eut pourtant l'effet de les réveiller. La première réaction de House fut de porter sa main au visage de la jeune femme. Elle grogna de mécontentement et il lui caressa la joue, ce qui la calma bien plus. Il se leva, puis l'aida à s'asseoir. Il prit le thermomètre qu'il lui donna. Elle le mit dans la bouche et bouquina une revue médicale en attendant qu'il sonne. Quand ce fut le cas, elle le retira.

**- Trente huit degrés et demi…** Lui dit-elle.

**- C'est déjà mieux que trente neuf !******

**- Oui, et c'est pire que trente sept…******

**- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes forte en maths, vous m'épatez !**

Elle fit un large sourire. Malgré la douleur qui martelait sa tête, elle était toujours de bonne humeur. _Du moment que House est là_, se disait-elle pour se rassurer.

**- Vous avez faim ?** Demanda ce dernier.

**- Pas vraiment, non… Ou du moins pas de nourriture.**

Elle le fixa d'un regard si gourmand qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il lui rendit le sourire qu'elle arborait.

**- Et bien moi, j'ai faim et pas que de vous, 'faut dire…** Avoua-t-il.

Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent subitement rouges mais il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise cela si subitement, elle pensait plutôt qu'il s'exprimerait par des sous-entendus, mais non.

**- Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça…** Conseilla-t-il.

Elle fit « oui » de la tête.

**- Je trouverais à manger tout seul.**

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, mais elle tourna la tête pour que leurs lèvres soient scellées. Le baiser devint un peu plus passionné quand Cuddy annonça le petit déjeuner. Ils se séparèrent.

**- Désolé, je crois que ma deuxième nourriture m'attend… Vous êtes sûre ne rien vouloir ?******

**- Non, ça ira…**

Il sortit de la salle sans en rajouter.

Comme tous les matins, le reste du groupe était réuni autour de la table.

**- Cameron n'est pas avec toi ?** Demanda Wilson.

**- Non, elle se repose encore**, répondit House simplement.

Le premier étonnement fut de voir qu'il avait répondu avec simplicité, sincérité, plutôt qu'avec une vanne dont lui seul connaissait le secret. Comme tous les matins encore, Cuddy servit un petit déjeuner bien appétissant. Ce que House trouvait le plus drôle dans ces moments là, c'était de voir Wilson remercier et féliciter la cuisinière avant même d'avoir vu le contenu du déjeuner.

**- Bon, programme de la journée, j'écoute !** Commença Cuddy.

Personne ne prononça mot.

**- Bien…******

**- Ça risque d'assez compliqué**, entreprit House.

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

Il soupira.

**- Cameron est crevée.******

**- Ah, c'est vrai que c'est très important**, ironisa Chase.

**- Vous voulez que j'abatte votre petite copine ?** Menaça House.

**- Pour le moment, officiellement, ma petite copine c'est Cameron.******

**- Oui, ben pas pour longtemps rassurez-vous. Jusqu'à ce que Thirteen fasse une crise de jalousie et jusqu'à ce que je vous la pique.**

Ce fut ensuite le vacarme général. House ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses paroles, et ce fut seulement quelques minutes après qu'il réalisa sa bévue. Seuls Wilson et Cuddy furent assez compréhensifs pour faire taire tout ce chahut.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** S'inquiéta Cuddy.

**- Ça vous intéresse ? Je suis sur l'offensive là, allons-y à fond !** Dit House.

Elle lui fit un regard qui traduisait parfaitement : « ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ».

**- Elle n'a pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit… Elle a trente huit et demi de fièvre, elle avait trente neuf cette nuit… Elle transpire beaucoup et elle avait quelques spasmes…** Avoua-t-il.

Cuddy se leva d'un bond.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?******

**- Je viens de vous le dire, elle a de la fièvre, el…******

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça ?******

**- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois répondre aux questions ?**

Etant donné qu'il avait l'air sincère dans ce qu'il disait, elle arrêta ses questions pour donner des ordres.

**- House, vous resterez avec Cameron aujourd'hui.******

**- Vous m'en voyez ravi. De toute façon quoi que vous auriez dit, ç'aurait été ainsi.**

Ce fut la dernière phrase sur cette discussion. Ils passèrent ensuite au programme, qui évidemment ne concernait pas House, et décidèrent finalement de visiter un musée récemment ouvert. House se pressa de quitter la table pour rejoindre Cameron.

Il la retrouva en pleine lecture. Elle n'avait toujours pas bonne mine, mais elle semblait tout de même en meilleur état que durant la nuit. Elle releva la tête vers lui après avoir finit la phrase qu'elle lisait.

**- Bien mangé ?** Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

**- Hum… Oui, il faut avouer que Cuddy a le don de la cuisine. Mais il faudrait peut-être que j'attaque le dessert ?**

Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha et l'embrassa. Ils n'avaient plus aucune timidité l'un pour l'autre, mais les baisers leurs semblaient inconnus, ils en voulaient toujours et ne s'en lassaient pas. Il se retira et jeta furtivement un coup d'œil sur le titre de son livre.

**- Woah, c'est morbide votre bouquin !******

**- Ah ? Oui, un peu…******

**- Je vous imaginais plutôt avec ****_Cendrillon_**** ou bien ****_Blanche Neige_****, au choix…******

**- Désolée, j'ai passé l'âge. Pas vous en tout cas.******

**- Non, je n'ai jamais lu de livre. A part des revues pornographiques, j'ai pas vraiment de vrais souvenirs de lecture…**

Elle mit un bout de papier entre les pages et posa le livre.

**- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux…******

**- Un peu, oui… Mais je me sens quand même assez faible.******

**- Bah, on ne passe pas des spasmes à une forme olympique.******

**- Sinon on serait au chômage… Qu'est-ce qui a été décidé au programme ?******

**- Cuddy veut que vous vous reposiez. Je reste avec vous, aucune inquiétude.**

Elle mit sa main sur son visage un peu trop brusquement et un claquement se fit retentir.

**- Hé ! Ne vous martelez pas le visage, ça gâcherais toute votre beauté !**

Encore une fois il n'avait pas prit conscience de ses paroles mais elle n'y prêta pas d'attention.

**- Vous leur avez dit que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme ?******

**- Cuddy m'a harcelé…** Se défendit-il.

Elle poussa un soupir qui aurait pu battre un record. Il préféra ne pas répondre pour ne pas faire une plus grosse erreur.

**- J'ai aussi fait une grosse bêtise…******

**- J'écoute, avec vous c'est jamais nouveau.******

**- Je leur ai clairement fait comprendre que…**

Il s'arrêta et comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de sa bêtise.

**- Que ?** Répéta-t-elle.

**- Que Chase allait morfler si il continue de prétendre que vous êtes sa petite amie.**

Elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas mais la traduction lui vint aussitôt par un bref baiser.

**- C'était pour ça qu'ils ont fait exploser les pétards ?******

**- Non, ça s'était la femelle koala qui s'est jetée au coup de son mâle. Enfin bref, il pense toujours que vous êtes à lui.******

**- Et il a tort.******

**- Je ne vous le fais pas dire… Ah mince, vous l'avez déjà dit. Sinon, que faisons-nous ? Une partie de jambe en l'air ? Vu votre état… Je n'opterai pas pour ça…**

Elle éclata de rire mais elle dû s'interrompre bien rapidement à cause de son crâne. Elle se massa le front quand son portable sonna. Elle le prit et regarda.

**- Non, c'est juste le réveil…**

Elle se rappela soudainement de sa conversation avec Sam, la veille.

**- Mince !**

Elle composa un numéro. Un bip, deux bips, trois… Au bout du sixième, quelqu'un répondit.

**_- Un appel, maintenant ? Ça présage de biens mauvaises choses._** Dit la voix doucereuse de Sam.

**- Sam, je ne pourrais pas venir cet après-midi…******

**_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_******

**- Je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va très bien.******

**_- Dommage pour toi. C'est précieux la nuit. Et puis tu ne vas pas pouvoir savoir…_**

Elle resserra son poing sur le portable, mais le relâcha quand House lui prit la main.

**- Ne pourrais-tu pas me le dire simplement, maintenant ?** Supplia-t-elle.

**_- Non, désolé. Impossible. C'est le genre de truc qu'on annonce une fois dans sa vie et j'ai pas envie de gâcher ce plaisir._******

**- Traduction : c'est entièrement ta faute si tu fais des nuits blanches et c'est aussi entièrement ta faute de manquer quelque chose d'aussi unique. C'est bon, j'ai compris, la suite c'est quoi ?******

**_- Demain, même heure, même endroit. C'est le dernier délai que je t'offre._******

**- Bien… A demain…******

**_- Dors bien, surtout._**

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps.

**- Qui est-ce ?** Demanda House pour une énième fois.

**- Vous le saurez demain, si vous m'accompagnez.**


	16. Menace concluante

**Chapitre 16 : Menace concluante**

House ne comprit d'abord pas la proposition qu'elle lui faisait.

**- Je vous demande juste de m'accompagner demain, au bar Hell's drink**, expliqua-t-elle.

**- Pas si vous refusez de me dire qui c'est.******

**- Logiquement, si vous venez demain vous comprendrez.**

Il hésita, mais finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

**- A quelle heure est-ce ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Demain, seize heures, au bar Hell's drink. Il sera accompagné par je ne sais pas qui.**

House grimaça de mécontentement. Il n'avait guère envie de se retrouver en face d'un homme dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité, surtout si ce dernier entretenait des relations avec Cameron. Il résista à l'envie de redemander qui était-ce.

**- Je vais demander à quelle heure ils partent…**

Il se leva et sortit. Cameron resta donc seule. Elle se sentait impuissante et vulnérable à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour. Elle sortit du lit et alla fermer la fenêtre ; le fait qu'elle ressentait mieux le froid était peut-être bon signe. House rentra à ce moment là.

**- Vous fermez la fenêtre ? Vous avez froid ?** Questionna-t-il aussitôt.

**- Un peu… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?******

**- Ils partent d'ici une heure ou deux. Ils vont au musée, j'imagine déjà l'ennuie qu'ils vont avoir…******

**- Peut-être qu'ils sont intéressés.******

**- Il faut vraiment être tordu pour aimer les musées…******

**- Vous êtes tordu, et pourtant vous n'aimez pas les musées.******

**- C'est justement ce qu'il y a de tordu chez moi.**

Il contourna Cameron pour l'aider à fermer la fenêtre. La faiblesse de la jeune femme était telle qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à tenir sur ses jambes. House l'aida à s'asseoir, puis à s'allonger.

**- Arrêtez de faire tout ça, je ne suis plus une enfant…** Rétorqua-t-elle.

**- Ah bon ? J'aurais cru. Vous vous plaignez que je ne m'occupe pas assez de vous et quand c'est le cas… Vous vous plaignez encore. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire !**

Elle expira longuement. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait toujours le dernier mot. Ses efforts pour faire une vraie discussion avec lui étaient considérables mais insuffisants, ce qui la fatiguait. Elle était agacée, mais paradoxalement elle aimait ce coté insupportable et tenace chez lui.

**- Quand vous aurez faim dites le moi**, ajouta-t-il au bout d'une demie douzaine de minutes.

**- Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que ça ira ?******

**- Autant de fois que vous le voudrez.******

**- Vous êtes têtu…******

**- C'est maintenant que vous l'apprenez ?******

**- Non, je le savais déjà. Je le savais même avant de vous connaître, je crois. Mais j'avais juste oublié ce qu'était que de parler avec vous.**

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire, ou plutôt peur des conséquences. Il plongea dans un temps de réflexion surprenant mais finit par se décider.

**- Peut-être parce qu'on ne se voit pas assez souvent qu'avant.******

**- Au plan professionnel ou personnel ?******

**- Les deux. Vous ne travaillez plus pour moi, le plan professionnel est gâché de ce coté. Puis quand c'était le cas, je vous harcelais sur votre vie privée.******

**- Vous le faites toujours, et je suis persuadée que demain ce sera toujours le cas.******

**- Je suis têtu.**

Elle soupira de réconfort. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle avait envie de revenir avec lui travailler. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas un jouet. Elle ne pouvait partir, revenir, repartir pour finir par revenir. Chase ne le lui aurait jamais permit de toute façon, mais maintenant elle s'en fichait de Chase.

**- Au fait, il faudrait mettre les choses au clair avec le koala**, dit-il comme si il lisait dans ses pensées.

**- Thirteen ne peut pas s'en occuper ?******

**- Peut-être que la polygamie est autorisée dans le monde des koalas…**

Elle se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour éviter de rire trop bruyamment. En attendant que son fou rire passe, House sortit sa console de jeu qui n'avait pas été sortie depuis le début du voyage. Le son qui sortait de l'engin fit stopper l'euphorie de Cameron. Cette dernière s'assit sur son lit et fit signe à House de s'asseoir à son tour, ce qu'il fit sans un mot. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule la console et se mit à rire quand il perdit.

**- Quoi ? Vous vous moquez ? Je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas capable d'aller plus loin !** Paria-t-il.

Elle lui arracha la console des mains et se mit à jouer à son tour. House hésitait un peu à regarder la jeune femme ou bien le jeu, mais il dû faire un choix et il préféra se concentrer sur sa manière de jouer. Il fut bien étonné de la voir gagner.

**- Dommage qu'on avait rien parié…** Marmonna-t-elle.

Ils s'amusèrent tour à tour, mais ils durent marquer une pause quand Cameron ressentit une vive douleur. House éteignit la console et l'observa, sans rien dire, ou plutôt en communiquant avec les yeux. Cameron fit un plongeon en pic dans le regard de House, qui lui nageait dans les yeux de la jeune femme, sans jambe à l'agonie ni aucune autre douleur. Ils tentaient de se noyer seulement en se fixant. Ce fut un bruit de porte qui les interrompit. House releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la porte de la chambre mais celle du salon. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, d'une vitesse ahurissante. Et ils se retrouvaient seuls, dans cette chambre, dans cette maison et pour eux-mêmes dans le monde entier. House se retourna vers la malade et un sourire s'afficha sur leurs lèvres. Ils se fixèrent intensément, jusqu'à ce que Cameron prenne la parole.

**- Je pense avoir faim…** Annonça-t-elle.

Elle lui offrit un doux rire avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Dans le salon, House jeta un regard furtif à la pendule qui indiquait quatorze heures. Il remonta ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et ouvrit le réfrigérateur qui était plutôt bien garni. Il sortit plusieurs ingrédients qu'il savait qu'elle aimerait puis, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il prépara un plat différent des plats habituellement mangés chez lui.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il pénétra dans la chambre. Cameron était allongée sur le lit. Elle attendait patiemment le repas, mais impatiemment le retour de House. Ce dernier portait une assiette d'une main, mais elle ne tomba pas quand il claudiqua vers elle. Il lui tandis le cercle de verre qu'elle prit aussitôt. Elle commença le repas sous le regard de House. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux une seule minute, une seule seconde, une seule fraction de seconde. Mais il dû renoncer à ce principe quand elle eut finit, pour laver l'assiette, ce qui était d'ailleurs très rare encore.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, elle s'était levée et elle regardait par la fenêtre. Elle observait un couple d'oiseau s'occupait de petits oisillons. Elle souriait à pleine dent à cette simple vue, et elle n'aperçut pas House avant qu'il ne vienne l'enlacer.

**- Malade, mais pas quand il s'agit de voir roucouler…** Commenta-t-il.

Elle se retourna et le regarda en face, droit dans les yeux.

**- Ou bien pour roucouler**, conclut-elle .

Après ses paroles elle vint l'embrasser de plus belle. La chaleur dégagée par son corps attirait quelque peu House mais il dû se contrôler, la sachant faible. Elle le tira violemment sur elle et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit, House au dessus d'elle.

**- Il me semblait pourtant avoir dit que s'envoyer en l'air dans votre état n'était pas une bonne…**

Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'elle recommençait ses baisers, mais cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de douceur. Mais comme il insista, elle fut contrainte de s'interrompre.

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ****quelque chose**, expliqua-t-elle, **ou du moins quelque chose dans le sens ou vous l'entendez**, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

Concluant l'explication comme satisfaisante, ils poursuivirent leurs tendresses jusqu'au soir. A plusieurs reprises, ils s'étaient amusés à faire basculer l'autre hors du lit, mais House y allait toujours avec douceur pour éviter de brusquer la jeune femme. Il était vingt heures environ quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. House, qui était cette fois-ci sous le corps de Cameron, poussa cette dernière sur le coté. Et il eut raison de faire ça car même pas cinq minutes après que le groupe soit rentré que la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un Wilson.

**- On est de retour !** Annonça ce dernier avec fierté.

**- Oui, ça, on l'avait remarqué**, ironisa House.

Celui-ci sortit du lit, prit la canne que lui tendait Cameron et prit aussi sa main pour suivre Wilson qui leur avait demandé de les rejoindre.

Dans le salon, l'ambiance était moins triomphale que l'humeur du cancérologue. Chase se trouvait en effet dans un coin d'un des trois fauteuils, une griffure sur la joue. Thirteen, elle, se trouvait le plus loin possible de lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges, concluant qu'elle avait pleurer.

**- Bien…** Commença House. **Vous avez donc besoin d'experts en relations amoureuses ? Malheureusement vous n'êtes pas tombés sur la bonne personne car…**

**- House !** L'interrompit Cuddy.

**- D'accord, d'accord, je me calme, que puis-je faire pour vous très humbles personnes ?** Reprit-il.

Il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, que seule Cameron avait vu. Elle savait qu'il était ravi de savoir une dispute dans la maison.

**- Thirteen et Chase se sont disputés**, expliqua Wilson avec un ton différent de celui qu'il avait quand il était entré dans la chambre.

**- C'est fortement intéressant ce que tu annonces là.******

**- Et pas la peine de te donner une raison, je suppose ?******

**- Si, ce serait sympa. En moins que tu tiens vraiment à me laisser dans le doute de cette magnifique scène…** Ironisa House avec un faux air dramatique.

La situation, dans son ensemble, était moins drôle qu'il ne le pensait. Chase serrait les poings en fixant House d'un regard antipathique, tandis que Thirteen tordait ses doigts en tous sens en observant les gestes de Cameron avec angoisse. Chase se leva subitement du fauteuil, et s'approcha d'Allison d'un pas menaçant.

**- Allison !** Cria-t-il avec fureur.

A peine n'avait-il fait que quelque pas vers elle que House était prêt à relever sa canne en cas d'urgence. Il s'était également et discrètement rapprocher d'eux.

**- Moi**, répondit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre ainsi. House, sous le choc de l'ironie, ne pu retenir une exclamation de rire, ce qui énerva d'autant plus Chase. Ce dernier fit un pas de plus en direction de Cameron mais House brandit sa canne pour les séparer. Chase tenta de la repoussait mais ça ne lui était pas permis.

**- Avancez encore d'un seul pas et je vous promet de vous faire goûter toutes les saveurs irrésistibles de toute ma collection de canne**, menaça House.

A cette menace, ils entendirent Wilson déglutir de travers, ce qui démontrait parfaitement l'horreur de la chose. Chase s'abstint de tout commentaire et Wilson préféra développer.

**- Chase et Thirteen se sont disputés. La cause étant…**

Il hésita.

**- Une jalousie.******

**- De Thirteen je parie**, devina House avant de se retourner vers Cameron, **j'étais certain que la polygamie était autorisée chez les koalas.**

Elle explosa de rire, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains pour tenter de ralentir ses maux de têtes, mais Cuddy n'arrangea rien ; elle se leva brusquement du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise pour s'avancer vers eux d'un pas alarmant.

**- C'en est trop !** Cria-t-elle.

Cameron s'arrêta brusquement. En effet, c'en était trop.

**- House, Cameron, vous devrez rester encore une journée ici, demain. Et pas à vous bécoter tranquillement, je veux la maison encore plus nickel qu'elle ne l'ait maintenant !**


	17. Conviction hiérarchique

**Chapitre 17 : Conviction hiérarchique**

House et Cameron échangèrent un regard peiné. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'imaginer la chose.

**- Cuddy, c'est pas possible, quelque chose est prévu…** Tenta d'expliquer House.

**- Non, pas d'excuses**, insista-t-elle.

**- On ne pourrait pas retarder cette punition ?** Risqua Cameron.

Cuddy fit « non » de la tête. Suite à ce geste, House et Cameron firent volte-face.

**- Revenez ici. Vous croyez que c'est déjà fini ?**

Ils renoncèrent à l'envie de poursuivre leur chemin en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Ils revinrent sur leur pas et regardèrent Chase et Thirteen d'un regard noir qui leur était partagé. Ils étaient également fixés par tout le reste du groupe mais ne firent aucuns commentaires à ce sujet.

**- Bien. On écoute. Pourquoi encore devez-vous nous déranger ? Sortez la trousse de secours, je suis chaud à fond !** S'empressa House sur le qui-vive.

Cameron émit un gémissement incontrôlable en entendant le mot « chaud ». Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

**- Il faut régler les choses au clair**, expliqua calmement Cuddy.

**- C'était justement notre intention, malheureusement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire**, se défendit Cameron.

**- Oh, dis simplement à môssieur que tu ne lui appartient plus et ça ira !** Proliféra Thirteen.

**- Il me semblait que c'était une évidence mais s'il le faut vraiment**, répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers Chase, **je ne t'appartenais pas, et je ne t'appartiens toujours pas. Et ça sera pareil demain.**

Thirteen esquissa un sourire malicieux en guise d'approbation. Chase, par contre, fit une grande grimace.

**- Donc… C'était du vrai pendant le dîner ?** Balbutia-t-il.

**- Je ne suis pas une menteuse, moi !** Avoua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le regard de Chase devint soudainement vite. Il venait tout juste de réaliser sa perte. Thirteen profita de son actuelle faiblesse pour l'entraîner dans la chambre avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cameron soupira longuement.

**- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit comme ça ? Thirteen est pourtant à son goût !**

House comprit soudainement son soulagement, mais ne fit toujours aucun commentaire. Le seul problème qui s'imposait à lui à présent était celui de la punition. Il ne pourra pas savoir qui est cet homme. En voyant que Cuddy se détachait de la situation, il fit quelques pas discrets avant de s'éclipser totalement, suivi de Cameron.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, assez soulagés de ne pas s'être fait passer un grand savon. Cameron regrettait maintenant amèrement son comportement. Elle ne pourra pas non plus savoir ce que cache Sam. Elle fixa tristement le portable, bien installé sur la table de chevet.

**- Des regrets ?** Demanda House.

Elle avait pratiquement oublié sa présence, étant trop concentrée sur Sam.

**- On ne pourra pas…******

**- Oui, oui, je sais**, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Elle ne dit plus rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire et si il fallait, elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle s'interrogea quelques minutes sur ce qui lui était caché mais son mal l'emporta sur sa pensée, elle préféra donc s'allonger sur le lit pour s'assoupir.

**- Vous êtes sûre que ça va allez ?** S'inquiéta House.

**- Oui… Aucun problème… Il faut vraiment que je règle ça…**

Elle prit son portable et composa un numéro. Elle dû attendre un certain temps avec que Sam ne décroche.

**_- Encore toi ?_** Rétorqua-t-il.

**- Excuse-moi… Je ne…******

**_- Pourrais pas venir ce soir ! Quelle nouvelle !_** L'interrompit-il.

**- Désolée… Juste qu'on a fait une grosse bêtise et qu'on n'a pas le droit de sortir…******

**_- Quand tu dis « on », j'attends par là « Houssinnet et moi », n'est-ce pas ?_******

**- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça ! ******

**_- J'ai raison ?_******

**- Oui, c'est bien ça. ****House**** et moi. Enfin bref, on ne pourra pas venir, je suis désolée…******

**_- J'ai une meilleure idée…_**

Il marqua une pause. Il aimait ce tragique suspens.

**_- Soit tu trouves un moyen pour fuguer…_** Reprit-il.

**- Très drôle…******

**_- Soit tu viens le lendemain de demain…_******

**- Après demain quoi…******

**_- Toujours aussi forte en maths à ce que je vois ! Enfin bref, mais pas au bar Hell's drink cette fois-ci !_******

**- J'ai soit l'impression que je vais exploser de joie, ou alors de colère.******

**_- Non, aucun rapport avec une chambre, un lit et… des couvertures. Non, juste au parc. Tu sais, celui où on s'est vu là… J'oublie toujours son nom !_******

**- Il faudra convaincre Cuddy… Vu qu'on y est déjà allé.******

**- Mais bien sur !** S'exclama soudainement House. **C'est ****moi**** qui est organisé ce voyage ! Elle n'était pas censée être là ! Elle décore et surveille, c'est tout…******

**- Elle vous a déjà prévenu pour ça ! Ce n'est pas une sorcière tout de même, m…******

**- Si ç'en est une !** Répliqua House. **Elle a le pouvoir de faire grossir ses seins.******

**- Hilarant, félicitation.******

**- Pas la peine de prendre cet air hautain, vous n'étiez pas comme ça tout à l'heure…******

**_- Tout à l'heure ?_**** Répéta soudainement Sam.******

**- Laisse tomber toi… House, Cuddy pourra nous faire une faveur après tout, si on se débrouille bien pour demain. ******

**- « Cuddy » et « faveur » sont deux mots qui ne vont que très rarement ensembles.**

Cameron soupira.

**_- Allison ?_** Appela Sam.

**- On se débrouillera. Je t'appellerai pour te prévenir, quoi qu'il arrive**, conclut-elle rapidement.

Elle raccrocha sans prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir. Elle reposa le portable et se tourna vers House avec un regard mi-furieux, mi-peiné. Il ne lui adressa qu'un seul sourire réconfortant, mais ce fut suffisant pour elle.

**- « Cuddy » et « sanction » sont deux mots qui collent bien mieux**, dit-il, **et pour mieux dire, ça colle parfaitement bien. Elle nous colle dans sanctions, même !**

Elle étouffa un doux rire qu'il prit un certain plaisir à écouter. Quand elle eut finit il recommença à parler.

**- Il faudrait régler les choses avec Cuddy.**

Ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent dans le salon, où ils retrouvèrent : Chase et Thirteen s'enlaçaient maladroitement, Cuddy et Wilson se dévoraient du regard, et enfin, Foreman, Taub et Kutner se lançaient des paris.

**- Woah, quelle ambiance**, ironisa-t-il.

Suite à cette simple remarque, sept paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

**- Oui, je sais que je suis atrocement beau, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…******

**- House !** S'impatienta Cameron.

Il reprit soudainement son sérieux en se rappelant qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se quereller avec la directrice.

**- Cuddy, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas fait tilt dans mon superbe esprit**, commença-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea du regard sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- Il me semblait que la première consigne était : « vous organisez un voyage de trois semaines ». Et par « vous », j'entends bien « moi ».**

Cameron fit semblant de se frotter la joue pour masquer ses lèvres qui formaient un magnifique sourire qui remplaçait parfaitement bien un rire. Cuddy, elle, avait un rictus agaçant.

**- Il me semble aussi, qu'il y avait un « avec vos collaborateurs », alors en moins que vous ne me fassiez la délicieuse surprise de m'annoncer que vous êtes ma collaboratrice, bien que ça serait moins excitant que ma subordonnée, il me semblait que vous n'étiez pas inclue. ******

**- Il en était de même au départ, mais puisque vous n'avez pas mit ****vos collaborateurs**** au courant, Jimmy, Chase, Cameron et moi-même avons été invités**, se défendit-elle.

**- Et c'est là qu'il y a un blocage ! Si jamais communiqué les informations à mon équipe, vous ne seriez pas venue, donc pas de directrice aux décolletés profonds dans les parages, donc pas d'ordres à me donner et tout ce serait passer comme je le voudrais !******

**- Excusez-moi d'être là, mais si je n'avais pas pris cette décision, Cameron ne serait pas venue non plus**, triompha-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers la dite Cameron et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, pour enfin porter son attention à Cuddy.

**- Loin de moi l'idée de regretter votre compagnie, surtout que vous n'auriez pas pu profiter de Wilson. Mais tout ceci ne vous donne pas l'autorisation de me commander. A l'hôpital, vous êtes ma boss, malheureusement pour moi, mais ici, nous sommes à égalité et aucune hiérarchie n'est faite, j'en déduis donc que vous n'avez pas d'ordres à nous donner.******

**- Jolie déduction, mais nous ne sommes pas censés prendre des vacances donc je peux très bien annuler ce voyage ou même, vous faire faire des consultations quand on rentrera.******

**- ****J'****organise ce voyage, pas ****vous****. Toutes mes excuses de vous dire ça, mais nous ne resterons pas ici demain.******

**- Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez ?******

**- Hum… Réfléchissons… Il y a tellement de choses à faire…**

Il avait dit ça tout en fixant Cameron. Il cherchait à obtenir son accord et un simple regard lui fit comprendre qu'il en avait la possibilité.

**- Nous devons nous rendre à un certain bar pour rencontrer je ne sais qui**, lâcha-t-il.

**- Votre demande est si bien formulée que je ne peux pas résister…******

**- Trop d'honneur. Non mais regardez un peu ce que vous nous demandez ! Nettoyer cet appartement qui est déjà… impeccable ! ******

**- Qui est cet homme.******

**- Quelqu'un que je connais, il est censé nous dire pourquoi il est venu à Boston alors qu'il n'est pas censé y être**, expliqua Cameron.

**- Et il ne peut pas vous dire ça par… portable ?******

**- Non, d'après lui c'est le genre d'informations qu'on a la possibilité de dire une fois dans sa vie.**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cuddy. Avait-elle compris quelque chose ? C'était tout à fait possible.

**- Je vous l'accorde, mais attention, prochaine fois que vous dérapez, je me ferais un possible pour doubler la sanction !** Abandonna Cuddy.

**- Quand je disais que « Cuddy » était un synonyme de « sanction », j'avais un peu raison, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elles ne répondirent rien. Cameron et lui retournèrent dans la chambre avec une démarche triomphante après que Cameron ait promptement remercié la directrice.

**- Et bien, c'était pas trop tôt !** Dit House, **tout ça m'a donné faim !**

Il enlaça étroitement la jeune femme pour l'embrasser de plus belle sans se retenir, sans se rendre compte que la porte était toujours ouverte. Peu importe.


	18. Manque de sommeil

**Chapitre 18 : Manque de sommeil**

Le soir venu, House et Cameron se pressèrent de finir leur repas. L'ambiance avait été grotesque et insupportable tout le long du dîner et ils n'avaient qu'une envie : partir. Ils étaient donc retournés dans leur chambre.

Cameron venait de remarquer quelques affaires mises en vracs sur le seul mais préféra ne pas faire de remarque, surtout après avoir vu à plusieurs reprises son appartement. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment rompre le silence, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle prit un livre et bouquina, tranquillement, paisiblement, avec comme seul « inconvénient » un House qui la regardait depuis déjà une belle demie heure.

**- Excusez-moi…**

Cameron releva la tête et vit House qui regardait par la fenêtre.

**- Oui ?** Répondit-elle.

**- Vous aviez dit qu'il fallait le prévenir si on avait des nouvelles.**

Elle mit un certain temps pour saisir le portable. Le temps qu'il lui faut précisément pour comprendre. Elle composa pour une troisième fois le numéro de Sam, elle crut tomber sur le répondeur mais il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague de Sam.

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle**, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle le mit en haut-parleur pour qu'ils puissent faire une conversation à trois plus facilement, au cas où…

**_- Bon, vous avez des nouvelles les tourt…_******

**- Oui, on vient**, l'interrompirent-ils en cœur.

**_- Quand ça ?_******

**- Demain. Au bar, c'est ça ?******

**_- Le Hell's drink, oui._******

**- Tu seras accompagné ?******

**_- D'une amie. Et toi, tu seras accompagnée ?_**

Elle hésita un moment, sachant qu'il était au courant mais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le dire.

**_- Allie ?_**

A l'attente du prénom de la jeune femme, House ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait une irrésistible envie de ne pas venir, mais si il prenait cette décision il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas savoir qui il était.

**- Oui je viendrais accompagnée**, abandonna-t-elle.

**_- Eh ben dis donc ! Tu en a mit du temps pour répondre !_******

**- Désolée, je suis fatiguée.******

**_- Tu es toujours fatiguée !_******

**- Si tu me sors le moindre petit mot qui ferait référence à quelque chose que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, je te prives de bananes pour le restant de tes jours.******

**_- Euh… lit ? Ah non par pitié, pas les bananes…_******

**- Trop tard.**

Elle lui raccrocha au nez et ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que House était mort de rire dans son coin.

**- House ? Vous êtes toujours parmi nous ? Ou plutôt moi, puisqu'il est parti, ou plus précisément je l'ai fait partir…**

Il se redressa. Il trouva dans le regard de la jeune femme une petite flamme enfantine qu'il voyait chez les petits enfants, mais aussi une sorte de maturité qui montrait clairement qu'elle avait dépassé ce stade, bien que ce fut très contradictoire. Gênée par cette attention qui lui était portée, Cameron détourna le regard et préféra s'attarder sur… son livre.

C'est dans cette ambiance patibulaire que se finit cette soirée. House sur debout à regard par la fenêtre, Cameron sur son lit à feuilleter son roman intitulé « Illusion ». Cameron s'était levée. Elle avait ouvert son armoire, pris quelques vêtements et était partie à l'extérieur de la chambre en laissant House seul. Celui-ci préféra se changer tranquillement dans la chambre, étant certain qu'il n'y avait personne. Quand Cameron revint, il était prêt. Elle était dans un pyjama… rose pâle. Ce détail le fit sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, ce qu'il fit juste après.

**- Bonne nuit**, lui dit-il.

**- Bonne nuit.**

Pourtant ce ne fut pas une bonne nuit. Bien au contraire. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La sonorité des gouttes qui tombaient sur la vitre ne l'aidait pas non plus et elle avait un sentiment de solitude. Pourtant elle allait enfin voir Sam. Elle en avait souvent rêvé, mais les rêves ne semblaient plus vouloir d'elle. Cette simple pensée la troublait et elle n'arrivait pas à garder les paupières fermées plus de cinq secondes. Surtout avec House qui dormait paisiblement à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'elle puisse trouvait une solution à cette insomnie. Un flash doré surgit brusquement, suivi d'un bruit tonitruant et désagréable. Pourtant, House ne se réveilla pas, il ne sursauta pas non plus. Elle s'inquiéta.

**- House ?**

Il fit une grimace avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement mais aussi de reproche.

**- Vous ne dormez pas ?** Demanda-t-il.

Elle répondit par la négative avec un hochement de tête parfaitement visible malgré la pénombre.

**- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?**

Elle ne répondit rien. Il se leva automatiquement elle fit de même. Ils étaient face à face, bien qu'il la dominer de sa taille. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sur le front chaud de la jeune femme.

**- Vous voulez bien me servir de four la prochaine fois ? Si j'ai envie d'œufs au plat…** Ironisa-t-il.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire. Elle était épuisée mais n'arrivait pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil.

**- Vous n'avez répondu à aucunes de mes questions !** Rétorqua-t-il.

**- Je devais répondre ? Bon, puisque vous insistez… Non, je ne dormais pas. Non, je ne sens pas bien et je préférerai vous acheter un four plutôt que de jouer ce rôle !******

**- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?******

**- Non. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'y arriverais !******

**- Pourquoi ? Pourtant vous devrez être joyeuse, vous allez voir cet homme…**

Il avait surtout posé cette question pour voir sa réaction. La seule chose qu'il voulait apprendre, c'était quel était le lien qui unissait Cameron à Sam, bien qu'il ignorait son nom, mais aussi le lien qui l'unissait lui-même à Cameron.

**- Oui… Vous avez raison…** Répondit-elle.

Il fit une grimace en lui-même sans le montrer.

**- Je me le suis dit, mais je n'y arrive pas…** Expliqua-t-elle.

Sa grimace se transforma en sourire. Il l'embrassa comme pour l'encourager et elle répondit à ce baiser. Il prit une tournure un peu plus fougueuse, presque violente. Quand ils se dégagèrent, ils n'arrivèrent pas à faire la différence entre le désir et la fatigue. Et ce fut le désir qui l'emporta. Si subitement… Ils devaient être fous. Les vêtements volèrent à quelques mètres avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent l'un au-dessus de l'autre. House allait enfin savoir si elle passait une meilleure nuit en pensant à cet homme, ou bien avec lui-même.

Le lendemain matin, ils eurent tout de même la surprise de se retrouver étroitement enlacés. Cameron, étant trop agitée durant la nuit, se réveilla, la tête posée sur le torse de House, qui dormait toujours. Elle n'osa tout d'abord pas bouger, préférant se rappeler de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, ce qui était plutôt difficile avec la fatigue qui se répandait en elle. Wilson annonça le petit-déjeuner comme tous les matins, avec la menace habituelle « je viendrais dans votre chambre si vous ne venez pas », spécialement dédicacée à elle-même et House. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne se réveillait toujours pas et elle décida de le faire elle. Elle tenta de s'extirper de ses bras avec difficulté puisqu'il la retenait toujours. Elle était toujours dans son étreinte quand il souleva doucement les paupières, puis finit enfin par montrer ses yeux entièrement.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner…******

**- Wilson vous a fait peur ?******

**- On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable !**

Il émit un grognement de mécontentement quand elle se leva enfin, dénudée, puis commença à se vêtir.

**- Vous feriez mieux de vous habiller aussi !** Rétorqua-t-elle.

**- Flemme. Et puis je suis bien plus satisfait de voir le tableau qui se présente sous mes yeux…**

Maintenant totalement recouverte, elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle s'agrippa à lui et essaya de le faire se lever mais au contraire, elle lâcha son emprise par épuisement, et atterri sur lui.

**- Si vous tenez tellement à ce qu'on recommence...** Ironisa-t-il doucement.

**- House ! On doit se lever !**

Elle se redressa et s'apprêta à sortir, sachant qu'il se lèverait à se moment et elle eut raison. Il s'était levé et il se préparait.

**- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si dur…******

**- Ne me narguez pas, sinon je retourne dormir.**

Elle n'insista pas, mais elle ne le prit pas mal non plus ; le sourire qu'il arborait empêchait la jeune femme de le prendre autrement. Il s'apprêta à remettre son tee-shirt quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, mais Cameron la bloqua à l'aide du verrou.

**- Ouvrez-moi**, dit Wilson qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

**- On… S'habille**, répondit Cameron.

**- ****Vous**** vous habillez ? Tous les deux ?** Insista-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien et constata que House était prêt. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais Wilson était sorti. Ils firent de même.

Ils s'assirent à table, toujours côte à côte, sans se lâcher d'une semelle. Mais, pour une rare fois, personne ne fit de remarque à leur sujet ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Personne ne semblait tendu, ni agacé. Mais ni House, ni Cameron ne voulait demander pourquoi, la cause étant sûrement une autre dispute entre Chase et Thirteen et pour preuve de leur distance.

**- A quelle heure devez-vous aller rejoindre votre ami ?** Demanda Cuddy après de longues minutes de silence.

**- A seize heures…** Souffla-t-elle timidement.

Ce fut le seul dialogue de tout le déjeuner. House ne s'arrêta pas de fixer Cameron avec envie et elle ne résista pas à faire de même. Ils finirent par se lever en même temps, ils débarrassèrent même la table ensemble et firent la vaisselle. Ils n'entendirent que Wilson murmurait quelque chose à Cuddy, probablement à leur sujet.

**- Quelle ambiance !** S'exclama Cameron en arrivant dans la chambre.

**- Je vous pari qu'ils ont déjà tout dit pendant qu'on s'habillait !******

**- Que ****vous**** vous habillez, vous voulez dire !** Corrigea-t-elle.

Il fit mine de ne rien entendre en se concentrant sur les quelques vêtements encore éparpillés au sol – ceux qu'ils avaient mit étant sortis de l'armoire – en lui faisant comprendre du regard qu'à cause de sa jambe folle il ne pouvait pas les ramasser. Elle acquiesça sans protester puis regarda l'heure.

**- Onze heures quarante cinq…** Lui dit-elle.

**- On a le temps.**

A voir la réaction de la jeune immunologiste, elle semblait totalement excitée à l'idée de s'être rencontre. Il s'abstint de reposer l'ultime question « qui est-ce », se disant qu'il l'apprendra bien tôt. Il s'assit sur son lit et contempla la jeune femme qui rangeait son armoire.

**- C'est la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, vous savez ?** Dit-il.

**- Excusez moi de faire du ménage… Je ne m'appelle pas House !**

Elle ne se rendit compte que quelques minutes après de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Etait-ce un reproche ou une remarque ? Dans le premier sens elle aurait été plutôt dans une mauvaise position. Pour éviter de la mettre plus mal à l'aise, il engagea une autre conversation. Ils préférèrent donc discuter de ci et d'autre plutôt que s'attarder sur le sujet. Puis il fallut absolument que House en revienne à Sam !

**- Au fait, il est où ce bar… Hell's drink ?******

**- Je ne sais pas trop… Il me semble l'avoir aperçu en allant à la plage. Enfin, si on a du mal à trouver on peut compter sur mon portable.******

**- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire de la marche pour rien, avec ma jambe folle… J'espère qu'il sera là au moins…******

**- Il avait l'air sérieux quand il a dit que c'est unique…******

**- Sérieux ? Vous trouvez qu'il avait l'air sérieux ?******

**- Je le connais bien, si vous le voyez tous les jours, vous auriez l'impression qu'il était en pleine concentration sur un devoir impossible qu'il devait rendre si on le privait de bananes !******

**- Je ne le connais pas sûrement que vous, en tout cas je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il adorait les bananes…**

Ils partirent ensuite sur un autre sujet, étant donné que House s'impatientait et qu'il devenait de plus en plus dur de se retenir. Ils allèrent à table quand Wilson les appela, mais n'y restèrent pas longtemps, bien que l'ambiance avait été plus agréable. Quand ils retournèrent dans la chambre ils s'attardèrent à d'autres activités : s'embrasser, se faire des farces, s'embrasser – encore -, se faire tomber sur le lit… Des rires partirent en éclat, jusqu'à ce que Cameron regarde l'heure.

**- Quinze heures…**

Une grimace s'afficha sur le visage anciennement joyeux de House. Ils vérifièrent qu'ils étaient prêts avant de sortir de la maison.

Environ un kilomètre de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un bar… Hell's drink, était-il nommé. Ils entrèrent et virent un homme blond, plutôt grand, la trentaine, les yeux verts. Sam.

**- Salut !** Dit Allison en le voyant.

**- Salut…** Dit-il.

Une jeune femme s'approcha. Elle avait une chevelure bouclée et dorée. Ses yeux étaient marrons clairs. Ils avaient une petite ressemblance dans leur sourire. Quelque chose d'étrange brillait dans leur regard.


	19. L'homme blond, Samuel

**Chapitre 19 : L'homme blond, Samuel**

Sam s'approcha de House et tendit sa main vers lui. Au grand étonnement de Cameron, celui-ci la serra.

**- Samuel, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sam.******

**- Gregory, mais vous pouvez m'appeler soit House, soit Gregory, soit Greg. Au choix.**

Samuel esquissa un sourire. Il se retourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et la fit s'avancer. Celle-ci tendit timidement sa main vers Cameron.

**- Karen…** Dit-elle.

**- Allons, pas la peine d'être si timide.**

Karen releva le visage vers Cameron et la dévisagea. Cameron avait connu beaucoup de fois ce regard qui cherchait des défauts, des qualités, qui la jugeaient. Ce regard là était exactement le même. Karen se retourna ensuite vers House et ils se serrèrent la main.

**- On va à une table ? Je vous paie le verre…** Dit Sam.

**- Non ça ira, je peux payer**, s'empressa de dire Cameron.

Sam s'approcha un peu d'elle pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

**- Tu essaies de faire bonne figure face à ton Houssinnet ?**

Elle lui pensa instinctivement le bras, son propriétaire faisant ensuite semblant d'avoir terriblement mal. Karen lança des regards noirs à Cameron qui faisait semblant de ne rien avoir vu, ni entendu. Sam demanda une table au serveur qui lui en indiqua une de quatre places, ce qui était justement le bon chiffre. Ils s'assirent autour du bout de bois, Cameron, toujours aux cotés de House. Ce dernier apprit rapidement que Sam était un détective, ce qui expliquait son sens de la déduction au travers un combiné. Mais la question le démangeait, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminé la complicité qui était présente entre Cameron et Sam.

**- Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ?** Demanda House à l'adresse de Cameron et Sam.

**- Depuis…******

**- Que j'ai cinq ans**, acheva Cameron.

**- Cinq ans ?!** S'écria House.

Il s'était levé brusquement. Sa réaction les fit rire. Il se sentit un peu honteux face à tout un bar entier, les regards tournés vers lui. Il s'assit donc rapidement et les regarda alternativement.

**- Allie, dis moi que tu lui as dit au moins ?** Dit Sam à Cameron après leur fou rire.

**- Euh… Non. J'ai juste dit d'attendre qu'on soit au bar…******

**- Tu es vraiment cruelle, surtout qu'on pourrait se faire des idées !******

**- Quelles idées ?** L'interrompit House avec brusquement.

**- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre ce dingue et moi ?** Lui demanda Cameron sur un ton de défi.

Il y avait souvent pensé. Plusieurs idées lui étaient venues à l'esprit mais il ne trouvait jamais laquelle était la plus cohérente. Il n'en avait jamais fait part, mais maintenant on lui posait la question. Mais House étant House, il préféra faire sa méthode à lui.

**- Comment voulez vous que je devine ? Je n'ai pas que ça a faire !** Dit-il.

**- Oui, vous en aviez vraiment l'air…** Ironisa-t-elle.

Il se rendit maintenant compte qu'elle avait deviné. Après tout, la tâche n'était pas bien difficile puisqu'il lui avait demandé à maintes reprises.

**- On est frère et sœur en fait**, avoua-t-elle.

**- C'est tout ?******

**- A quoi est-ce que vous vous attendez ?******

**- Allison, je t'ai déjà dit que ça a toujours été douteux !** Dit Sam.

**- Oui mais tout de même… La ressemblance est frappante…** Répliqua-t-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, House trouva une nette ressemblance entre elle et Sam. La couleur des yeux était certes différente mais il avait un même air, de famille sûrement. Le regard le plus différent restait celui de Karen qui fusillait sans cesse Cameron.

**- Je n'aurais jamais dit que vous étiez autre chose !** Dit Karen.

**- Espèce de jalouse**, la taquina Sam.

**- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Loin de moi cette idée !******

**- Mais oui…** Dit-il en buvant une autre gorgée de scotch, **c'est vrai que tu as toujours plus.******

**- Comment ça, toujours plus ?** S'intrigua Cameron.

**- Tu as oublié que tu étais venu avec Houssin… Euh House, simplement pour savoir pourquoi je suis là ?******

**- C'est vrai. Sauf que j'ai un minimum de politesse.******

**- T'es jamais curieuse…******

**- Toujours, avec House ça ne peut être autrement**, répliqua-t-elle, **et aucun commentaire parce que je vois déjà très bien ce que tu vas dire.******

**- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle… Enfin bref, Karen et moi sommes là parce qu'elle habite là. Tout simplement.******

**- Comment ça tout simplement ?** S'exclama Karen.

**- Ben au départ c'était la raison première, je crois…******

**- Oui mais ce n'est pas simplement ça !******

**- Vous pouvez en venir au fait s'il vous plait ?** S'impatienta Cameron.

**- On va se marier, à Boston.**

Cameron se leva brusquement, comme House quelques instants auparavant. Il était vrai que la relation entre Sam et Karen semblait évidente, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte.

**- Mais… Mais…** Dit-elle.

Une petite larme de joie coula sur sa joue. House esquissa un sourire en voyant le coté émotionnel de Cameron ressortir. Ils avaient passé plusieurs jours dans la pugnacité et ce n'était pas évident, mais la voir aussi émotive l'apaisa presque.

**- Cameron, ça vous direz un nounours en peluche pour votre anniversaire ?** Ironisa-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Une cascade dévalait de ses yeux, ce qui était assez comique. Elle ne s'empêchait cependant pas de sourire.

**- Oui !** Dit-elle.

De grands rires s'élevèrent. Ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils étaient dans un endroit public, avec des dizaines de gens aux alentours, dont certains les fixer avec des regards presque accusateurs. Il fallut une bonne demie heure ainsi qu'un gros câlin de House pour qu'Allison s'arrête enfin de pleurer. Sam avait fait l'immense effort de ne pas faire de commentaire lorsque House avait prit la jeune immunologiste dans ses bras, mais ce fut pour une bien rare fois puisqu'il essayer sans cesse de trouver ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Quand le vacarme fut terminé, ils décidèrent de partir. Allison lança un vif regard à sa montre.

**- House ! Il est vingt heures !**

Il se désintéressa de sa conversation avec Sam pour se rendre compte que le ciel était bien sombre et qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas s'imaginer Cuddy à courir partout dans le salon en lançant « House est encore en retard ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? », ce qui était drôle en somme. Mais Cameron ne plaisantait pas.

**- On va se faire passer un savon ! Si elle nous flanque une punition…** Murmura Cameron, tandis qu'ils rentraient.

Après avoir marcher le kilomètre au sens inverse, ils arrivèrent devant la porte blafarde. Ils ouvrirent et, automatiquement, House mit sa main devant son visage en prévision d'une gifle qui n'arriva d'ailleurs pas.

**- Vous allez nous priver de susucre ?** Demanda-t-il tout en lançant sa veste dans la chambre déjà vrac.

**- Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous crie dessus ?** S'étonna-t-elle pourtant.

**- Oh, je ne vous oblige en rien, hein…**

Il fit un signe de tête à Cameron pour qu'elle le rejoigne dans la chambre, et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Surtout si elle était poursuivie par des tonnes de questions auxquelles elles ne répondaient pas et se forçait de ne pas prêter d'attention.

En voyant la pièce, elle cria d'horreur en voyant les vêtements posés en bric-à-brac sur le sol. Elle vit ensuite le médecin balancer ses affaires en dehors de son armoire.

**- Mais qu'est-ce vous faites ?!** Cria-t-elle.

**- Je vais faire de l'ordre, donc je vite l'armoire.******

**- Et vous êtes obligé de tout jeter par terre ?******

**- Hum. Disons que c'est plus rapide.**

Elle se pinça le haut du nez, juste en dessous des yeux. Geste qui montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. House n'y prêta pas d'attention, trop occupé à enlever ses affaires de l'armoire et les empiler grotesquement. Quand il eut finit, il se retourna et vit sa colocataire confortablement étalée sur son lit et plongée dans un sommeil des plus profonds. Il osa à peine faire du bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et l'observa dormir, écouta sa respiration. Il se rendit compte que si jamais il ne pouvait pas l'observer, l'écouter, il serait condamné à errer seul dans sa maison. Seul, il l'était souvent. Mais ce « seul » là avait une autre signification qu'il commençait peu à peu à comprendre.

_Seul : Sans une Cameron aux alentours_, lui disait cette signification, ou même mieux, _sans une Cameron près, vraiment très près, tout près._

Il se mit à rire, mais dans son intérieur. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un jour il aurait des pensées comme ça. Tout lui semblait logique et irréel. Etrange… Il renonça à faire une déduction « Houssessienne », préférant s'attarder sur quelque chose de plus divertissant, comme sa console – avec le son coupé – mais il fut bien vite lassé. Il fut aussi lassé de jouer avec sa canne, avec sa balle. Il ne trouvait pas d'occupation. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était que Cameron se réveille comme la belle aux bois dormants. Il se trouva que son vœux fut exaucé puisqu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la dite belle aux bois dormants ouvrit un œil, puis deux, pour enfin plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme qui la fixait déjà. Il s'impressionna de voir qu'il détourna son regard avec celui de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se redressa brusquement et regarda dans la pièce de fond en comble.

**- Ah… Je me suis endormie…** Dit-elle.

**- Oui. Ça, on avait remarqué.******

**- House…** Dit-elle en soupira.

Il lui adressa un sourire spécial Cameron, accompagné par un regard spécial Cameron et… Un baiser spécial Cameron aussi. Ils avaient échangés toutes sortes de baisers mais ils semblaient tous nouveaux, inconnus. Ce qui n'était pas dérangeant mais plutôt effrayant. Ils avaient une certaine envie de ne plus être aussi « inconnus » qu'ils le paraissaient, ou qu'ils semblaient paraître.

Leur esprit travaillait beaucoup. Peut-être même beaucoup trop. Et peut-être même qu'il surchauffait en présence de l'autre. Ou peut-être même qu'ils faisaient semblant de faire travailler leur esprit. En moins qu'ils voulaient peut-être quelque chose venant de l'autre. Et peut-être même qu'ils voulaient quelque chose venant des deux. Et peut-être qu'ils voulaient quelque chose venant de leur relation.

Ils pouvaient vraiment être étrange par moment.


	20. Une demande raccourcie

**Chapitre 20 : Une demande raccourcie**

Ils étaient enlacés et pourtant ils ne savaient que dire, que faire. Ils prenaient différemment le fait d'être aussi collés l'un à l'autre. Pour eux, cela devenait une sorte de consolation, une agréable méthode d'oublier leurs vies solitaires pendant quelques secondes ou même quelques minutes. Un court instant où House arrivait à se dire qu'il n'était seul, qu'il est soutenu, que quelqu'un l'encourage… Cet instant terminé, l'anxiété prend le dessus, suivie de la solitude. Il s'agissait en fait d'une chaîne sentimentale sans fin, et ils gardaient confiance en pensant que c'était plutôt un chemin. Un long chemin. Qu'ils approchent sans cesse du bout, qu'un jour ils y arriveront et quelque chose de nouveau se passera.

House arriva enfin à se tirer de ses sombres pensées. Cameron était dans ses bras et pleurait silencieusement. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas non plus comprendre. House étant House, il restera House. Il resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme. Il était bouleversé dans ses sentiments. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il tout ça seulement maintenant ? Peut-être était-il aussi ignorant que Wilson le disait. Wilson… Il avait l'impression de le perdre. House se sépara de l'immunologiste. Il se changea derrière le rideau, comme elle le faisait. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir quand elle savait qu'il était dénudé juste à quelques mètres d'elle. Quand il eut finit, et qu'il eut la certitude que Cameron aussi, il tira le rideau et s'allongea sur son lit. Cameron vint le rejoindre quelques minutes après.

La nuit fut normale. Quelques oiseaux par-ci par-là troublaient leur sommeil mais ils trouvèrent l'envie de dormir rapidement. House sentait le cœur d'Allison battre contre le sien dans une parfaite harmonie, leur respiration faisant de même. Ce fut probablement les éléments qui l'aidaient à s'endormir, ce même sentiment d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de soi.

Au petit matin, Wilson entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Il y découvrit une Cameron toute lovée dans les bras de son amant. Cet amant ayant volontiers entouré la jeune femme de ses bras. House se réveilla en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

**- On dirait que je dérange**, dit Wilson.

**- Juste un tout petit peu !** Ironisa House.

Il regarda le visage d'ange de Cameron. Sans aucune gêne, il l'embrassa. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et lui sourit. Wilson observait la scène, sans bouger, il n'osait pas. Il avait même peur de faire trop de bruit en respirant. Peut-être avaient-ils oubliés sa présence ? La preuve du contraire fut apporté par House qui fit un signe de tête vers lui, pour signaler Cameron de sa présence. Elle se sentit rougir en réalisant que House n'avait aucune timidité. Ils se levèrent ensembles et regardèrent Wilson qui partit aussitôt. Ils se changèrent à la vitesse grand V – sans prendre la peine de passer derrière les rideaux – et sortir avec la même rapidité.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, en même temps que Chase et Thirteen.

**- J'imagine déjà votre nuit !** Dit House.

Chase lui lança un regard noir en retour mais continua sa marche sans commentaire. Ils s'assirent à table. Allison était à coté de House qui était en face de Wilson.

**- Wilson, tu serais capable de te séparer de ta Cuddynette aujourd'hui ?******

**- Arrêtes avec ça !******

**- Je suis sérieux.**

La sincérité dans les yeux bleus de House prouvait qu'il ne mentait pas. Wilson échangea un regard avec Cuddy pour avoir son approbation, qu'il eut.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Pour une seule et unique fois dans ta vie tu vas être utile dans la mienne.**

Le cancérologue ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Aucun son ne semblait sortir, et House semblait étrange depuis hier soir. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas échangé un seul regard avec Cameron pendant tout le repas, ce qui était bien la première fois depuis le séjour. House se leva et fit signe à Wilson de faire de même. Ils allèrent derrière la maison, dans le jardin. Ils y étaient déjà allés plusieurs fois pour des confidences.

**- Il faudrait que tu ailles en ville avec moi**, dit House.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en ville ? Tu ne peux pas y aller avec Cameron ?**

Soudainement, il comprit.

**- Tu veux offrir quelque chose à Cameron ! Tu as besoin de moi parce que je sais m'y prendre ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui offrir ?******

**- Je t'expliquerais quand on sera là bas.**

Il rentra dans la maison, Wilson derrière lui. House prit la direction de la chambre.

Il y découvrit une Cameron pâle et triste. Elle était assise sur son lit et feuilletait les pages de son livre – « Illusion » était-il nommé – sans même se rendre compte que House était rentrer.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?** Dit-il.

Elle sursauta et posa le livre rapidement sans prendre la peine de retenir la page qu'elle lisait. Elle se mit debout et fixa House, détourna le regard, se retourna…

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?** Répéta-t-il.

**- Je… Rien.******

**- En général, quand vous hésitez comme ça, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose mais vous ne voulez pas me dire quoi.******

**- Tout va bien !**

Il n'insista pas. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre que Wilson se décide à venir pour lui dire qu'ils partent. Et ce fut cette scène qui arriva par la suite. Wilson était entré, et ils étaient partis à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Sur le chemin, House se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'implorer l'aide de Wilson. Mais il n'avait plus l'occasion d'hésiter.

**- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'on cherche ?** S'impatienta Wilson.

**- Tu verras.**

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande rue. Des gens, des cris, mais surtout des magasins en tout sens. House fixa avec attention chacune des boutiques, prouvant bien à Wilson qu'il cherchait quelque chose de précis.

**- Peut-être que si tu me dis ce que tu cherches, on trouvera plus facilement !** Rétorqua le cancérologue.

**- Ferma-la. Je regrette déjà d'être venu avec toi !**

Wilson s'arrêta brusquement pour émettre un grognement suivi d'un soupir. Quand il rejoignit House il se cogna brutalement contre lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** Dit-il et se massant le front.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un magasin d'apparence blanche. Wilson tomba de surprise quand il comprit enfin à quoi House s'intéressait tant. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et en ressortir quelques minutes après.

**- House ! Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Toi ?!******

**- Ecoutes, rien n'est sûr pour le moment… Je te signal que si je le pouvais ça serait déjà régler !******

**- Tu le fais à contrecœur ?**

House s'arrêta et soupira. Il ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

**- Non.**

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la maison, en un grand silence. Ils étaient visiblement très attendus puisque tous les regards étaient posés sur eux.

**- N'attends pas trop longtemps**, souffla Wilson à l'oreille de House, **et préviens moi quand tu sauras, surtout.******

**- Tu sauras tout en même tant que moi.**

Le cancérologue s'éloigna. House subissait tous les regards qu'ils lui étaient lancés. Il avança vers Cameron qui était assise. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, surtout avec sept autres pairs d'yeux braqués vers lui. Elle se leva, le regarda. Un regard sombre. Un regard triste. Un regard qui en disait long en raison de cette façade. C'était un regard qui en voulait, un regard qui désirait mais qui n'appréhendait pas. Ils ne savaient pas par quoi commencer. Ou plutôt IL ne savait pas par quoi commençait. Il fallait juste qu'elle l'écoute.

**- Je…** Dit-elle.

Il mit son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour la faire taire. Il lâcha sa canne, et de sa main, il lui prit la sienne. Il fit glisser son doigt de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton pour le lui prendre et le relever vers lui. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser, pour une énième fois. Monotone. Il se retira et lança un regard furtif vers Wilson qui inclina sa tête en un signe d'approbation. House lâcha la main de la jeune femme pour la mettre dans sa poche et en retira un objet. Une boîte. De l'écrin. Elle recula d'un pas. Regarda la boîte, puis House, puis la boîte, House et enfin la boîte, qu'elle prit lentement. Elle l'ouvrit, et fut surprise de ne pas s'étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une bague en or. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, demandant une explication.

**- C'est un raccourci, qui évite de se fatiguer à marcher.**

Elle comprit à quoi il faisait référence. Le chemin serait plus court. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle aurait aimé se noyer dans ce vaste océan bleu, perdre le chemin. Mais elle l'avait trouvé. Il lui avait offert.

**- Les enfants hésitent toujours entre une glace au chocolat ou une glace à la vanille. Mais ils finissent par faire un choix. Les deux.**

Il marqua une pause. Une pause qui leur semblait durait une éternité.

**- Les adolescents hésitent toujours entre un cahier de texte brûlé ou une journée de vacance éternelle. Mais ils finissent par faire un choix. Les deux.**

Une simple petite larme coula sur la joue rosée de la jeune femme. Elle comprit que c'était elle qui devait poursuivre.

**- Les adultes hésitent toujours entre un « oui » et un « non » quand ils sont demandés en mariage. Mais ils finissent pas faire un choix. Le « oui ».**

Un sourire s'afficha sur chacun des neuf visages dans la salle. Ensuite il y eut des applaudissements suite au baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Quand le silence revint, Cameron ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question qui la rongeait.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?******

**- Parce qu'avec ma canne, je mettrais trois fois plus de temps à atteindre le bout du chemin.**


	21. Epilogue : Le bout du chemin

**Epilogue : Le bout du chemin**

_Une semaine plus tard, le mariage de House et de Cameron fut prononcé, à Boston. Etrangement, aucune remarque ne s'était faite entendre. Sur le point de vu travail – House féminin avait décidé de travailler pour House masculin –, ou sur le point de vu de l'âge… Rien. Ils étaient tous heureux de voir ce petit couple enfin formé. Même Sam qui faisait semblant de cacher sa joie en les traitant de copieurs. House masculin profitait du buffet gratuit pour s'empiffrer de pommes d'amour – préparées par House féminin, ce qui était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il en mangeait tant – et menaçait quiconque faisait une remarque de faire goûter sa canne.___

_La semaine d'après, ce fut Wilson masculin et Wilson féminin qui s'allièrent. Suivis de près par Chase masculin et Chase féminin.___

_Ils rentrèrent presque à contrecœur chez eux, dans le New Jersey. L'ambiance professionnelle avait changée du tout au tout, sûrement puisque trois couples se trouvaient à présent dans la même salle et qu'on pouvait les entendre roucouler à des kilomètres.___

_Il manquait juste un seul détail pour que ce soit la cerise sur le gâteau – ou plus précisément la guimauve sur la pomme – dans cette magnifique ambiance. House féminin entra dans la salle des diagnostics, avec une heure de retard.___

**_- Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?_**_ Demanda House masculin.___

**_- House._**__

_Le timbre qu'avait la jeune femme signifiait clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important.___

**_- Il va y avoir un ou une House junior._**__

_Des cris de joies explosèrent dans la salle. Ils se précipitèrent tous – à l'exception des House – à l'extérieur de la pièce pour crier la bonne nouvelle à travers tout l'hôpital. House masculin s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa. Un baiser qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser différent.___

_Comment ? Comment avait-il pu hésiter ?_

**FIN**


End file.
